Orange
by romeuyo
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah taruhan, kencan buta, dan segelas tequila yang membawa kisah asmara seorang Uzumaki Naruto serasa jeruk. Bad Summary. Warning Inside. [SasuFemNaru]. DLDR!
1. Pertemuan Konyol

Naruto keringat dingin. Satu jam lebih ia menjadi individu paling pasif, sementara rekannya yang lain telah larut dalam hingar bingar malam; meliuk-liuk bersama irama musik, tenggelam dalam pengaruh alkohol.

Rasa _shock_ dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Benaknya keruh dan tak mau berhenti mengutuki kebodohannya yang tanpa pikir panjang menerima tawaran Sakura. Degup jantung gagal diajak kooperatif semenjak menginjakkan kaki di sini. Ah ya, menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang jelas-jelas bukan teritorinya.

Naruto meringis, merasa tolol dan berdosa secara bersamaan. Ia bersumpah akan memberikan pelajaran pada rekan pinknya setelah apa yang diperbuatnya. Bibir memaki dalam diam.

"Sialan kau, Sakura."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Orange**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning!** AU. OOC. Genderswitch. Typo(s). EYD Berantakan.

[Ide datang saat membaca shoujo manga P to JK dan beberapa judul lainnya. Jadi jangan heran jika banyak kemiripan dalam ff ini. Sesungguhnya saya mengadopsi sekian persen dari manga tersebut.]

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Konyol**

"Apa?! Kencan buta?"

Teriakan khas seorang gadis mengusik ketenangan kelas di pagi hari. Sakura menyesal tidak langsung membekap mulut sang Uzumaki yang kelewat melengking. Gadis itu menunduk sebagai permohonan maaf kepada beberapa penghuni kelas, tidak lupa tangan kirinya dengan kasar menarik kepala pirang temannya untuk ikut menunduk.

"Kau juga minta maaf, Naruto!"

Setelah menunduk untuk meminta maaf, Naruto dan Sakura kembali seperti sedia kala. Duduk manis dan saling berhadapan di kursi masing-masing. Sakura menghela napas melihat raut wajah sang teman yang mengemis meminta penjelasan.

"Dengar, ini bukan kencan buta biasa. Kau akan bertemu dengan beberapa pria berusia di atas 20 tahun. Jadi jaga sikap, bertindaklah sebagai wanita dewasa."

"Kau gila ha?! Kenapa harus kencan buta dan kenapa harus berpura-pura sebagai wanita dewasa? Apa tidak ada pilihan yang lebih normal lagi?"

Jari telunjuk Sakura bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Penolakan telak membuat Naruto memekik frustasi. "Lupa kalah taruhan dariku, huh? Sejak awal sudah aku jelaskan, jika kau kalah, konsekuensinya adalah mentraktirku belanja selama seminggu penuh atau menuruti kemauanku. Tapi karena kau terlalu pelit ya sudah, ambil pilihan keduamu!"

"Y-ya tapi kenapa harus ken-"

"Kau sangat ingin tahu alasannya, hm?" seringaian Sakura terlihat mengerikan di mata Naruto. Gadis yang ditanya mengangguk, takut.

"Ehm, pertama, karena kau jomblo-"

"Lajang. Sakura- _san_." Koreksi Naruto penuh penekanan. Gadis bersurai pink memutar bola mata malas.

"Oke Naru, oke. Kau lajang. Dengan kau ikut kencan buta ini, siapa tahu bertemu dengan jodohmu, bukan? Pria dewasa Naru, de-wa-sa. Kau harus tahu seberapa menawan dan hotnya mereka, terutama di atas ranjang."

"Oi Sakura!"

"Hehe maaf."

Sakura terkekeh ambigu yang Naruto yakin pasti gadis itu tengah berimagi ria dengan pikiran nistanya. Naruto menghela napas berat. Ah ya, berat sekali rasanya. Kalah taruhan dan harus melakukan serentetan konsekuensi yang terlanjur disepakati bersama Sakura. Padahal kalau boleh kilas balik, taruhan yang dilakukan beberapa waktu silam sebenarnya tidak penting-penting amat.

Semua bermula dari iseng yang mampir tanpa permisi saat mereka selesai ujian kenaikan kelas di hari terakhir. Kira-kira sebelum liburan semester, sebulan yang lalu. Sakura dan Naruto sedang bergosip ria, tanpa sengaja Hinata dan Kiba yang merupakan pasangan kekasih-langgeng-bahagia lewat begitu saja di depan mereka. Entah siapa yang pertama kali mengajukan pertanyaan, yang jelas baik Sakura dan Naruto keduanya memikirkan hal yang sama.

Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur cantik, menjadi bibit dari sebuah taruhan kecil namun berdampak fatal bagi siapa saja yang menanggung kekalahan.

 _'Hei, kira-kira di kelas 3 nanti Kiba dan Hinata akan satu kelas lagi atau tidak?'_

Sakura memilih _yes_ dan Naruto terpaksa _no_. Dan semua _readers_ tahu siapa yang menjadi pihak penanggung kekalahan.

Ya benar sekali.

Naruto si jomblo, kualat karena melakukan tindakan tercela berupa sirik pada pasangan terharmonis sepanjang perjalanan SMA. Faktanya sekarang, di hari pertama masuk sekolah, Naruto dan Sakura resmi menjadi teman sekelas pasangan tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Dan alasan kedua karena aku tidak bisa menghadiri kencan buta. Kau tahu jika Sasori sangat posesif terhadapku. Kemarin saja kita baru berdamai setelah tiga hari salah paham. Aku tidak mau mencari gara-gara yang bisa menimbulkan perang." Sakura berujar pelan. Nada suaranya sengaja didramatisir, namun tidak mempan terhadap Naruto.

"Tapi tidak perlu dengan kencan buta segala kan, Sakura? Kau tahu aku paling benci menghadiri acara seperti itu, kenapa sekarang kau memaksa sekali?"

Naruto manyun. Seketika aura gelap mengerubungi Sakura. Lantas gadis itu menggebrak meja, membuat Naruto terlonjak dengan kedua mata membulat sempurna.

"Kau ya! Aku berusaha membantumu untuk _move on_ dari si merah Gaara, setidaknya hargai usahaku Naru- _aho_. Buka matamu, _open your eyes!_ Berapa tahun kau menjomblo, huh? Berapa? Satu tahun. Bayangkan! Rumah saja dibiarkan kosong selama setahun bisa angker, apalagi hati!" napas Sakura putus-putus. "Pokoknya ini momen terbaik untuk _move on_ Naru. Kau harus _susume¹_ dan _say goodbye_ pada masa jomblomu."

"Lajang Sakura. Bedakan antara kata jomblo dan lajang! Jangan buat aku terdengar seperti seorang gadis labil yang gagal _move on_. Untuk informasi, Gaara hanya masa lalu. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana raut wajahnya."

"Jangan membodohiku, Naruto. Aku tahu kau masih sering _chatting_ an dengannya. _My baby_ Sasori memberi tahu semua aibmu dengan Gaara."

Naruto mendecih. "Jadi kekasihmu gemar bergosip, huh?"

"Enak saja, kita bisa jadi teman _sharing_ terbaik tahu!" tukas Sakura seraya memeletkan lidah. Tangannya mulai beralih pada ponsel, mengetik pesan balasan untuk sang kekasih yang disebut tadi.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku sama sekali tidak membalas _chatting_ nya Gaara. Jangan seenaknya berspekulasi, terjerat hukum tahu rasa nanti!" Bela Naruto setengah enggan. Lantas hening. " _Well_ , aku harus berdandan seperti apa agar terlihat dewasa?"

Manik biru Naruto yang meredup, mendadak membulat saat mendengar pekikan Sakura. Gadis bersurai pink menggenggam tangan Naruto, terlihat antusias dengan jamrud berbinar bahagia.

"Tenang Naru, aku pasti akan membuatmu secantik dan sedewasa mungkin. Kau serius mau menghadiri kencan buta? Kau tidak akan menyesal, aku jamin."

"Ah-"

Bola mata Naruto memutar malas—memandang Sakura skeptis. Namun detik berikutnya ia mengangguk pelan. Sakura terlonjak kegirangan, nyaris terjengkang dari kursinya.

"Kau tidak akan sendirian. Aku dan Sasori- _baby_ telah memilihkan _partner_ yang pas untukmu." Papar Sakura penuh semangat.

" _Partner?"_

Sakura mengangguk. "Yap _partner_. Kalian sama-sama gagal dalam urusan percintaan. Sama-sama berambut pirang."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Pirang? Siapa? Aku tidak tahu ada gadis pirang di sini—"

Sakura memberikan ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah gambar seorang gadis pada Naruto. Detik berikutnya manik safir itu membulat _shock_. Nyaris saja ponsel terjatuh dan mencium lantai sebelum Sakura refleks menangkapnya.

"Oi Naru- _aho_! Kau berniat merusak ponselku?"

Sakura mengelus-elus ponsel berwarna pinknya dengan lembut, berbisik pelan—penuh penyesalan jikalau ponsel tercintanya menjadi kepingan dan siap menjadi barang rongsokan. Sementara Naruto mematung, tangannya yang gemetaran memegang lengan Sakura.

Ponsel nyaris jatuh lagi.

"Apa hah?!" bentak gadis bersurai pink.

Naruto memasang wajah terpongo di dunia. "D-dia kakaknya Gaara! Kau serius membiarkanku berkeliaran berdua dengannya?"

"Ha?"

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya sekali lagi. "Setahuku Gaara hanya punya kakak laki-laki jadi tidak mungkin Temari- _san_ , ah sial—bahkan Sasori sama sekali tidak bilang apa-apa mengenai ini." Ujarnya histeris. "Sudahlah Naruto semua pasti aman! Berdoa saja semoga dia tidak mengenalimu. Ingat posisimu hanya sebatas _mantan kekasih_ adiknya, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kencan buta ini. Paham?"

Naruto mengangguk pasrah dan senyum secerah mentari Sakura menjadi responnya.

"Bagus. Jangan lupa hari sabtu, jam 8 malam." Ucap Sakura mengingatkan, ah lebih tepatnya sebuah gertakan jika sampai teman Uzumakinya ini berniat melarikan diri atau sebagainya.

"Terserahmu sajalah."

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah kronologi bagaimana Naruto bisa berakhir di tempat ini. Sebuah tempat makan namun dibagi-bagi per ruang—yang setiap ruangannya bisa memuat sekitar belasan sampai maksimal 20 orang. Desainnya hampir sama seperti tempat karaoke. Dilengkapi pemutar musik, _speaker_ dan _microphone_ , hanya saja bedanya tidak ada sofa di sana. Tempat duduk dibuat lesehan dengan meja kayu panjang sebagai pembatas. Di atasnya tersaji berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman. Termasuk bir dan arak beras yang membuat Temari setengah mabuk—oh atau mungkin benar-benar mabuk seperti sekarang ini.

Duduk terisolasi, Naruto semakin merapatkan diri ke tembok bercat kelabu. Beberapa detik yang lalu lensa matanya menangkap keadaan yang mulai kurang kondusif; sekitar lima orang mabuk, temasuk Temari. Ia meringis kecil jika mengingat pertemuannya dengan Temari tadi. Meski _make up_ Sakura berhasil menyulapnya menjadi wanita dewasa, namun ternyata kakak dari mantan kekasihnya ini terlanjur mengenali Naruto. Entah karena Gaara sering bercerita sampai memberi foto Naruto atau mungkin Temarinya saja yang _brocom_ sehingga masalah pribadi sang adik sampai tega dipreteli. Sikap cuek nan judes Temari sangatlah kental terasa di awal. Terutama ketika gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu menyapa Naruto dengan ancaman. Suara beratnya mendengung di telinga,

 _'Awas kalau sampai kau mendekati adikku lagi, kubongkar usia aslimu.'_

 _Fix_ Sabaku Temari memang harus dihindari.

Dan sekarang entah Naruto harus bersyukur atau sebaliknya saat melihat sang kakak dari mantannya berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Pasalnya perubahan terjadi sangat signifikan. Di awal Temari sangatlah garang namun melihat keadaannya sekarang secara langsung seperti; menjilati bibir gelas yang kosong dan tertawa kesetanan membuat Naruto merasa malu sendiri.

Tapi ia juga tidak bisa meremehkan orang yang sedang mabuk. Pepatah mengatakan; _ada kebenaran di balik alkohol_. Yang berarti mungkin saja Temari keceplosan mengatakan usia Naruto yang sebenarnya di depan orang-orang. Tidak ada yang mustahil, bukan?

"Uzumaki Naruto- _san?_ " sapa seorang lelaki berambut jingga. "Perkenalkan saya Pain." Nada ramah terdengar dari lelaki bernama Pain. Tangan kanannya terjulur, Naruto dengan ragu menggapai tangan tersebut. Keduanya berjabat tangan singkat.

Naruto merasa senang karena Pain adalah orang kedua setelah Temari yang berkenalan dengannya. Setelah hampir menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam dengan duduk menyepi dan menikmati keanehan sekitar, akhirnya ada juga orang yang mau mengajaknya ngobrol. Meski Naruto merasa kurang nyaman karena seorang pria yang duduk tepat di sampingnya seperti tengah memerhatikan Naruto dari awal kedatangan. Ia merasa was-was, takut pria tersebut menyadari keanehan pada dirinya, terutama mengetahui usia dan status Naruto sebagai anak SMA.

"Ayo semua berpesta!"

"Osh!"

Pria berambut pirang dengan sebelah mata tertutup poni bersama rekan seangkatan mabuknya mulai meracau. Berdansa, bernyanyi, dan teriakan turut serta meramaikan acara. Temari ikut berdansa dengannya, bersama seorang wanita berambut merah berkacamata. Sisanya dua pria berambut hampir sama; yang satu berambut putih dengan gigi runcing dan satunya lagi berambut abu-abu klimis.

Entahlah, Naruto tidak begitu hapal siapa saja. Fokus Naruto terbatasi, mengingat lelaki di sampingnya terlihat begitu mencurigakan. Menatap Naruto tanpa henti, membuatnya lagi-lagi hanya bisa menunduk—cukup tahu diri. Apa Naruto telah melakukan suatu kesalahan ya? Atau tadi ia tidak sengaja menabrak si lelaki dan melontarkan kalimat yang menyinggung tanpa sengaja? Bisa saja lelaki itu mengamuk karena marah—oh sepertinya opsi meminta maaf harus Naruto lakukan sepulang acara nanti.

Wanita berambut biru gelap seleher membuka suara, sedikit berteriak karena suaranya teredam musik. "Naruto- _san_ , kenapa diam saja? Tidak ikut berpesta bersama mereka?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Saya lebih baik di sini."

"Eh, sayang sekali. Padahal ini hari kebebasan kita, kau pasti sebelumnya sangat sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, kan?"

"Eh- begitulah haha." Tawa Naruto mengudara, beruntung suaranya teredam musik _beat_.

Hampir ia lupa jika saat ini sedang menyamar sebagai anak kuliahan. Rasanya ironi mengaku yang tidak-tidak sementara fakta mengatakan bahwa Naruto masih berseragam SMA. Namun yang lebih ironi lagi ketika Naruto baru ingat jika sekarang adalah malam minggu. Sakura dengan tega mengirimnya ke tempat nista ini, sementara sang teman sibuk berpacaran.

Keterlaluan memang.

"Hm, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat Naruto- _san_ terlihat _baby face_ ya. Manis lagi."

Kali ini suara Pain menggelitik kotak tawa Naruto. Lelaki dengan tindikan di mana-mana yang kebetulan duduk di sebrangnya tengah tersenyum ambigu. Naruto balas tersenyum, sangat terpaksa karena jantungnya nyaris copot mendengar penuturan Pain. _'Kumohon Tuhan. Jangan sampai dia tahu!'_ batinnya menyaingi suara cempreng Temari yang sedang bernyanyi.

Hening sejenak.

Dari arah pintu seorang pelayan membawa beberapa botol yang Naruto tidak tahu apa jenisnya. Yang jelas bukan minuman biasa. Terlihat bagaimana si pria berambut pirang panjang berbinar dan dengan gerakan spontan menerjang botol untuk menuangkannya ke gelas.

"Oi Dei. Bisa untuk lebih tenang? Kau membuat _wine_ nya tumpah, bodoh!"

Dei, pemuda bernama lengkap Deidara merasa tersinggung mendengar gadis berkacamata berkomentar.

"Berisik kau Karin! Suaramu buruk seperti kuda."

"Brengsek. Apa kau bilang? Duda? Aku lebih suka brondong dari pada duda."

"Dasar wanita gila!"

"Kau banci kaleng."

Keduanya beradu mulut sampai berbusa, Naruto menyesal tidak membawa serta headset sebagai penutup telinga. Kasihan sekali kedua telinganya yang suci harus mendengar debat yang sama sekali tidak berbobot.

"Abaikan saja mereka. Orang mabuk memang punya urusan sendiri." Gadis berambut biru menuangkan cairan dari dalam botol yang berbeda ke gelas kosong. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Naruto. "Hei Naru dari tadi kau hanya makan, kalau tidak segera minum bisa tersedak lho."

Naruto terlonjak kaget melihat gelas kecil berisi cairan sewarna teh disodorkan padanya. Aroma yang sangat kuat menguar, menggelitik ruang pernapasan untuk sesaat.

"Konan kau serius memberikannya _tequila?_ " di sampingnya Pain menyikut sang gadis. Namun gadis bernama Konan hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto, ekspresi ambigu yang sarat maksud.

 _Tequila?_

Rasanya terdengar familier di telinga Naruto namun ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas eksistensi segelas cairan ini harus Naruto hindari. Di samping terlihat mencurigakan, alasan untuk menjaga kewarasan salah satunya.

"Ayo manis, aku sangat ingin melihat bagaimana caramu minum." Deidara yang telah selesai berdebat duduk miring seraya memeluk botol, menatap dengan tatapan khas orang teler.

Naruto menciut.

Kini giliran Temari mendekat ke arah Naruto, berjalan sempoyongan namun terjatuh karena hilang keseimbangan.

"Kau jangan membuatku malu, Naruto. Ini bukan acara kencan buta biasa. Jangan bertindak so manis atau polos. Ayo lakukan dalam sekali teguk!" Temari kompor memprovokasi suasana menjadi semakin tegang.

Karin terpancing, menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata sayu, meski tertutupi lensa. "Yaps! _tequila_ adalah minuman para _cowboy_. Kau akan menjadi _cowboy senior_ jika berani meminumnya, _sweetie!_ "

Naruto dengan ragu menatap sekitar yang juga menatapnya. Dari tatapan prihatin Pain sampai tatapan tak terbaca pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Aura dingin mendikte Naruto untuk berpikir keras. Darahnya bergolak panas bersama keraguan. Demi Jashin! Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau mau meminumnya atau tidak?"

Suara bariton yang terdengar asing memecah lamunan Naruto. Lantas ia mendongak, melihat pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya tengah menatap datar ke arahnya.

Mengabaikan semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya, tangan Naruto terjulur dengan _slow motion_ yang sedikit tremor. Gadis itu menelan ludah ratusan kali. Ia tidak tahu keputusannya sekarang benar atau tidak, mengingat Naruto masih di bawah umur. Ah intinya sebelum ia benar-benar ditangkap polisi, Naruto hanya perlu melakukan ini; tutup mata rapat-rapat lalu menahan napas. Namun sebuah tangan bersentuhan dengan kulit Naruto, dengan gerakan serentak gelas telah berpindah tangan.

"Jika kau tidak mau meminumnya maka aku yang akan minum."

"Eh—"

Dalam satu tarikan napas, _tequila_ diteguk habis oleh pemuda yang duduk di samping Naruto. Wajah _shock_ Naruto menatap sang pahlawan berkuda zebra dengan tingkat ketampanan di atas rata-rata. Kulit wajahnya yang putih pucat bersemu setelah menenggak habis cairan memabukkan tersebut.

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke- _kun_ keren!"

Sasuke, nama pemuda itu meringis. "Sial, rasanya terlalu kuat."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sasuke masih berkespresi datar. Sementara Temari manyun, merasa balas dendamnya gagal total.

"Aw nakal sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau mencuri gelas milik orang lain, Sasuke?" Deidara berbisik di sela-sela cegukannya. Suigetsu si gigi runcing mengangguk setuju.

"Hum~ Saskey tebar pesona sekali pfuuu."

Naruto semakin merasa bersalah. Ia menunduk sementara yang lainnya melanjutkan pesta hingga malam. Dan korban mabuk semakin bertambah—termasuk Konan, gadis yang tadi dengan tanpa dosanya menawari Naruto minuman.

 **.oOo.**

Malam beranjak larut, acara kencan buta telah usai.

Temari dan Deidara yang kebetulan satu arah pulang dijemput Sasori—yang ternyata merupakan teman akrab si pemuda pirang. Keduanya sama-sama seangkatan, mahasiswa jurusan seni di Universtitas Konoha. Pantas Sakura merekomendasikan kencan buta ini pada Naruto, ternyata Sasori dalangnya. Sisanya ada yang mulai beraksi. Seperti Karin dan Suigetsu misalnya. Dua sejoli yang sempat mabuk sepanjang acara tadi telah melesat pergi entah ke mana. Yang kata Hidan ' _ritual one night stand'_ seperti biasa. Entahlah Naruto tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran orang dewasa.

Hal tersebut juga berlaku pada Konan dan Pain. Buktinya seusai acara mereka berdua menyepi ke tempat gelap, namun tetap saja Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ah, bagaimana ia bisa mengabaikan sementara tepat di belakangnya mereka asyik bercumbu mesra.

Naruto mendesis.

Mengikuti acara seperti ini tetap saja tidak merubah fakta kejombloannya. Apalagi jika mengingat seberapa pendiamnya Naruto sepanjang acara berlangsung. Terutama ketika adegan heroik yang dilakukan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

Ah iya, Naruto lupa belum mengucapkan terima kasih.

Pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Sedikit menyepi dari keramaian, Sasuke berdiri menyandar ke tembok, tengah menyulut rokok. Naruto berlari kecil menuju _vending machine_ lalu mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun._ " Sapa Naruto memberanikan diri. Pemuda itu menoleh, menemukan Naruto yang tersipu malu. "Terima kasih karena telah menolongku tadi. Tolong terima ini." Naruto membungkuk sopan, ia menyodorkan sebotol minuman. Lantas satu alis Sasuke terangkat dari tampang _stoic_ nya.

Hening.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa minum alkohol dan kau sangat membantuku tadi. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih."

"Jangan bersikap formal, usia kita tidak terlalu jauh."

Naruto keringat dingin, kelabakan. "Ahaha b-benar juga. Maaf." Tawa konyolnya mengudara. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Hn."

Keheningan lagi-lagi menyelimuti. Tangan Naruto sibuk menggaruk pipinya yang berkeringat lalu turun ke leher. Otaknya dipaksa kerja rodi untuk mencari topik pembicaraan, namun sayang sepertinya Sasuke bukan tipe lelaki yang banyak bicara dan Naruto pun buruk dalam hal basa-basi. Maka ia memilih untuk pamit sebagai tindakan akhir.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit. Selamat malam dan selamat menikmati acara selanjutnya. _Bye_."

Naruto membungkuk sejenak, berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pulang."

"Eh—"

Naruto membalikkan badan dan bertemu pandang dengan obsidian Sasuke. Tatapannya masih sama seperti tadi, tajam dan menghipnotis. Buru-buru Naruto memalingkan wajah saat dirasa jantungnya berdetak tak lazim.

 _'A-apa yang terjadi denganku?'_

Sasuke kembali membuka suara. "Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Semburat kuning bulan mengintip dari balik awan yang pekat, menembus masuk bersama kerlip bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam. Surai pirang panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai tersapu angin musim semi.

Oh rasanya Naruto gugup setengah mati.

Mereka berdiri di atas jembatan, menikmati keheningan yang tercipta beberapa saat lalu karena sang pemuda memilih untuk mengakhirinya.

" _Naa,_ Naruto."

Meremang bulu roma jika mengingat belum ada seorang pun yang memanggil namanya sedalam tadi. Ditambah bariton Sasuke yang terdengar _eargasm_ , membuat sang gadis semakin terbuai dan melayang.

"I-Iya?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Jeda beberapa saat sebelum untaian kata meluncur dari bibir sang pemuda. Naruto menelan ludah gugup untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan. "Apa kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang?"

"Berken- hee? Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Jika ada mana mungkin aku ikut kencan buta haha."

Di bawah lampu penerangan, obsidian Sasuke berkilat. "Begitu? Gadis lain banyak yang ikut kencan buta meskipun mereka mempunyai kekasih. Rasanya sulit dipercaya saja."

"K-kenapa kau mencurigaiku? Memang aku terlihat seperti itu ya?"

Bibir Sasuke melengkungkan senyum, hanya beberapa detik.

"Syukurlah jika kau belum punya kekasih."

Jantung Naruto berdegup kuat. Saraf-sarafnya mengejang kaku. Di bawah sinar bulan, pipi Naruto yang bersemu pink terlihat bercahaya. Untuk mendistraksi diri ia bergerak gelisah. Telapak tangannya bergerak tak nyaman sampai punggung tangan Naruto yang dingin bersentuhan dengan punggung tangan hangat Sasuke di sampingnya.

Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh berdesir di dalam hati Naruto.

 _'Sial, orang dewasa memang sangat hebat.'_

Naruto merasa semua berjalan begitu cepat bagi mereka-orang dewasa. Termasuk perkataan Sasuke barusan yang terdengar seperti pengakuan. Namun Naruto tidak ingin menanggapinya serius, ia takut patah hati.

"Ini pasti hanya sebatas candaan belaka, kan?" Bisik Naruto dan entah mengapa Sasuke dapat mendengarnya.

"Canda?"

"Ah tidak maksudku, kenapa seseorang harus mengatakan hal seperti ini padaku?" _—kalau bukan karena Sasuke sedang bercanda._

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Apa aku terlihat tertawa sejak tadi?"

Telak. Naruto diam seribu bahasa.

Sasuke berbalik posisi, menjadi bersandar menghadap jalan. "Melihatmu sepanjang acara tadi hanya dengan berdiam diri, sementara di akhir kau membungkuk sopan pada pelayan. Kurasa kita bisa berteman."

Sasuke menghadap Naruto, mendekat—mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Naruto refleks mendongak, melihat Sasuke yang membungkuk untuk berbisik di telinga. " _Well_ , sesuatu semacam itu."

Naruto menunduk, wajahnya semerah mawar. Sasuke menarik kembali tubuhnya seperti semula. Merasa gugup ia meneguk minuman pemberian dari Naruto.

Bahkan seorang dewasa bisa gugup juga.

Dan kenapa perasaan Naruto menjadi seperti ini? Jantungnya tidak mau berdetak normal. Apa ini tanda-tanda cinta? Mencintai Sasuke—pemuda yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari waktu sehari? Well, tidak bisa Naruto pungkiri bahwa apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya telah membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta. Dari cara Sasuke memerhatikan Naruto sepanjang acara, sampai berani menenggak _tequila_ hanya untuk menolongnya. Bayangkan! Gadis mana yang tidak larut jika diperlakukan demikian. Terlebih wajah Sasuke yang terlampau mencuri perhatian Naruto—oh rasanya seperti tertiban _jackpot_ dari atas langit yang berisi milyaran kupon ramen saja!

Meski dari observasi singkat kacamata seorang Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke sepertinya bukan tipe lelaki yang banyak mengumbar rayuan gombal (jika dilihat dari sikap pendiam dan dinginnya). Naruto yakin, pemuda yang kira-kira berusia sekitar 23 tahun ini memang bukan tipe lelaki yang manis di mulut saja. Dan menjawab pertanyaan; kenapa ia begitu ngotot? Naruto bisa akui ini datang dari instuisi yang mampir tanpa permisi di benak mungilnya.

Naif memang.

Tanpa memerdulikan Naruto yang memerah. Sasuke menilik arloji hitam di selingkaran pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah malam, biar kuantar pulang." Ucapnya lantas mendapat tolakan spontan dari Naruto.

"Ah! Tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Serius? Tapi ini sudah malam, bahaya membiarkan wanita berjalan sendirian."

Naruto menggeleng, tersenyum manis. "Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa."

Namun Sasuke berjalan menuju jalan raya dan dari kejauhan sebuah lampu menyorot mendekat. _Taxi_ hitam dicegat olehnya.

"Tolong antar gadis ini sampai rumah. Ambil saja uang kembaliannya."

Setelah memberikan sejumlah uang pada supir _taxi_ , Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan menyuruhnya masuk. _Taxi_ pun berlalu, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di jalan.

Senyum manis merekah di sepanjang wajah Naruto. Seumur 17 tahun hidupnya dan masa-masa sendirinya (meski ia pernah berpacaran sekali dengan Gaara). Naruto belum pernah merasa begitu bahagia dan khusus untuk malam ini, rasanya ia telah menjelma menjadi—

—seorang _Cinderella._

 **.**

 **.**

Piring berdenting saat menyentuh permukaan meja kaca, mewarnai keheningan pagi hari di kediaman Namikaze. Kushina melipat apron berwarna hijau. Sedikit menilik jam dinding dan menemukan jarum dengan ukuran berbeda menunjuk angka setengah 7. Kaki dibalut celana katun selutut melangkah, menaiki anak tangga.

Sudah menjadi agenda rutin Kushina untuk membangunkan sang putri. Mengingat Naruto harus bersekolah, meski kali ini Kushina melakukannya lebih awal dari biasanya.

Ia meraih gagang pintu, membukanya perlahan. "Ayo bangun Na-"

"Oh _kaasan!_ Selamat Pagi."

Dari balik pintu Kushina terbengong. Melihat Uzumaki muda yang tidak seperti biasanya tengah mematut diri, mejeng di depan cermin, lengkap dengan seragam dan berpenampilan rapih. Satu poin yang sangat penting;

Ruangan itu berbau parfum, aroma citrus yang khas.

"Kau sudah bangun Naru? Tumben sekali?"

Naruto selesai memasangkan dasi. Sesekali merapikan helai pirang yang diikat menjadi ekor kuda. "Ini bukan tumben _kaasan_ , tapi akan menjadi awal yang baik untuk masa depan." Berjalan menuju meja belajar, menyambar tas dan beberapa buku. "Aku juga sudah kelas 3 sekarang, tidak bisa bermalas-malasan seperti dulu, benar kan?" Naruto mendekati Kushina, mencium pipi sang Ibu pelan.

Kushina baru sadar dari keterkejutannya lantas mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Ah ya—sarapan sudah _kaasan_ siapkan di atas meja."

Naruto mengacungkan Ibu jarinya. Dengan sebelah mata tertutup, lidah terjulur—oh pose _moe_ yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Yosha."

Keduanya telah beralih tempat menjadi di ruang makan. Sementara Naruto duduk manis dengan pisau-garpu di kedua tangan. Safirnya fokus menonton berita pagi di televisi. Maka di dapur Kushina menyeduh susu cokelat, sesekali tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah anak keduanya. Sepiring roti bakar dan susu cokelat hangat siap menemani pagi hari Naruto.

Safirnya berbinar bahagia.

" _Ne_ Naru, kau terlihat bahagia sekali. Apa ada hubungannya dengan semalam?"

Naruto tersedak susu panas.

"K-kenapa _kaasan_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak. _Kaasan_ hanya heran saja, jarang-jarang kau bangun sepagi ini bahkan sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah." Kushina mengaduk susu panasnya, menatap Naruto yang sedang menikmati sarapan. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan oleh _kaasan_. Benar begitu?"

Naruto mencomot rotinya yang kedua lalu menatap Kushina. "Hitu haha pehahaan kaahan saha (Itu hanya perasaan _kaasan_ saja)."

Ia kesulitan menelan dan nyaris tersedak. Diraihnya air putih di dekat gelas Kushina.

"Hei pelan-pelan!"

Sementara Naruto susah payah menelan, tangan Kushina menepuk pelan punggung Naruto yang bergetar. Kelakuan putrinya ini memang selalu ada-ada saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong _aniki_ belum pulang juga?" Naruto yang telah kembali normal membuka mulut, mengalihkan pembicaraan lebih tepatnya.

"Jika sampai Kyuubi mendengarmu memanggilnya begitu, dia pasti akan marah besar, Naru."

"Hehe, panggilan _aniki_ lebih keren daripada _onii-chan_ dan aku juga bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Setidaknya hormati kakakmu. Dia pasti akan lebih senang jika dipanggil _nii-san."_

Naruto bangkit setelah menyeruput susu cokelat lalu meraih tas di meja. "Oke oke, tenang saja aku pasti akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan termanis jika perlu." Kushina ikut bangkit, dengan sekilas ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Ponsel Naruto bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk terpampang di layar ponsel pintarnya.

 _ **From :**_ _Sakura_

 _Kau berhutang satu cerita tentang malam minggu kemarin, Nona Uzumaki!_

 _Tidak ada alasan untuk terlambat, pokoknya kutunggu di kelas ( 'o')/_

Bibir Naruto rasanya gatal untuk tidak melengkungkan senyum. Ponsel kembali dimasukan ke dalam saku seragam. Kushina datang dengan sekotak bekal. Ah pasti untuk itu. Gumam Naruto sembari memutar bola mata malas.

"Sebelum berangkat antar ini untuk _tousan_ ya."

"Dia tidak pulang lagi?"

Kushina memukul kepala Naruto. "Jangan bicara begitu, Ayahmu sedang mencari nafkah tahu."

Naruto mengambil sekotak bekal dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Sesekali mengelus bekas pukulan sang Ibu yang terlampau menyakitkan. Setelah mencium pipi Kushina, Naruto kembali mencomot roti yang ketiga. Kushina mengantar Naruto sampai gerbang rumah, blazer biru dongkernya sempat berkilau sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto tak henti-hentinya bersenandung. Sebuah lagu favorit dari _playlist_ telah terputar di ponsel, ditransfer melalui _earphone_ putihnya menuju telinga. Anggukan kepala dan jentikan jari menjadi pengiringnya.

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do._

Naruto kembali terkikik geli jika mengingat kejadian semalam. Sepertinya memang benar, Naruto telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Perlakuan pemuda itu membuat _mood_ nya berjalan sangat baik. Bahkan terbukti dengan ia bangun pagi, padahal semalaman penuh Naruto bermimpi indah.

Normalnya, orang akan malas bangun karena mimpi indah, kan?

Sayang sekali, hal itu tidak berlaku pada Naruto.

Setelah menyapa satpam dan beberapa OB saat memasuki kantor ayahnya—Minato, Naruto berjalan menuju resepsionis. Wanita yang telah dihapalnya mengangguk mafhum. Mempersilahkan sang anak atasan tanpa embel-embel interogasi. Apa lagi kalau bukan memberikan bekal untuk sang ayah yang _workaholic_ —yang sebenarnya secara tidak langsung menjadi pekerjaan sampingan untuk Naruto. Karena dengan ia mengunjungi sang ayah, uang jajan pasti akan bertambah.

 _'Lumayan lah, untuk membeli ini itu.'_ Batinnya seraya tersenyum licik.

Setelah menaiki lift Naruto berjalan ke ruang kerja Minato yang berada di lantai lima.

Di hadapannya kini sebuah pintu _mahohagy_ , namun sebelum Naruto meraih kenop pintu, sayup-sayup terdengar perbincangan dari dalam. Naruto sempat ragu untuk memasuki ruangan karena sepertinya sang ayah sedang kedatangan tamu.

Tapi, sepagi ini?

Nekat, Naruto mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Minato melambaikan tangan lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Sementara seseorang dengan jas hitam masih duduk di kursinya.

"Oh kau sudah mau berangkat? Tumben pagi sekali, Naru."

" _Tousan_ mengatakan hal yang sama seperti _kaasan_." Bibir Naruto merengut, lantas mengundang tangan Minato untuk mengacak surai pirang putrinya. Gemas.

"Oh iya, ada yang ingin _tousan_ kenalkan padamu. Dia anak dari teman kuliah _tousan_ , dari Otogakure."

Naruto yang sedang mengobrak-abrik tas menyahut, "Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang mencari bekalnya."

Pemuda itu sudah bangkit dari duduknya. Minato sedari tadi hanya tersenyum meski kantung matanya nyaris seperti mata hewan pemakan bambu.

"Nah Sasuke, dia Naruto anak kedua paman dan adiknya Kyuu. Dan Naruto ini—"

"Kau—"

Naruto mundur secara refleks. _Sneakers_ hitamnya berdecit di atas lantai marmer. Bekal nyaris saja terjatuh, beruntung Minato dengan sigap menangkapnya. Bahaya kalau sampai Kushina tahu, bisa diamuk selama tujuh hari tujuh malam kalau begini ceritanya.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ya?"

Minato mengobral kacang. Hening yang tercipta dari keduanya menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada satupun yang mau membuka suara.

Tangan Sasuke terjulur ke arah Naruto. Tanpa perasaan terkejut sepertinya, tanpa ekspresi di dalamnya, Sasuke bersikap seolah mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Telapak tangan Naruto yang basah oleh keringat dingin menangkap tangan Sasuke. Keduanya berjabat tangan dengan perasaan simpang siur.

"Salam kenal, Uzumaki Naruto- _san_." Bariton Sasuke terdengar menyakitkan di telinga.

"S-salam kenal."

Jabat tangan telah terlepas, Naruto berjalan ke arah Minato. Mencium pipi sang ayah di depan Sasuke yang masih membisu.

"M-maaf, sepertinya aku harus berangkat. Sebentar lagi jam pertama dimulai. _Bye tousan!_ "

" _Bye-_ " Minato melambai heran seiring kepergian Naruto.

Sementara di balik pintu Naruto keringat dingin. Tangannya yang tadi berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke bergetar sebelah, pucat mendadak. Gadis itu tak mau berhenti menyalahkan diri. Naruto merasa tolol, kenapa ia harus melarikan diri padahal jelas-jelas Naruto yang punya salah di sini. Tubuh nyaris saja merosot sebelum pintu dibuka dan menubruk punggungnya. Menampilkan raut wajah Sasuke yang masih _stoic_ seperti biasa, seolah tidak memerdulikan Naruto yang berdiri di depannya.

Pemuda itu melangkah dengan santai, Naruto berlari menyusul. Menarik lengannya. "T-tunggu dulu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku."

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Naruto, masih diam. Hati Naruto sedikit mencelos diperlakukan kasar. Beruntung Naruto terlahir keras kepala, ia menarik lengan Sasuke lagi, lebih kuat kali ini.

"Apa?"

Nada dingin Sasuke membuat Naruto merinding. Namun gadis itu tetap menahan lengan Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang juga, kalau tidak—

"Aku harus berangkat kerja dan singkirkan tanganmu _dobe._ "

 _Dobe?_

Naruto menggeram, namun ia tidak ada pilihan selain menahan emosinya. "Sasuke, aku tahu kau marah padaku. Tapi biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya. Aku memang masih SMA dan alasan kenapa aku ikut kencan buta ka—"

"—karena kau pembohong, _dobe._ "

Tarikan di lengan Sasuke melemah, Naruto melepaskan tangan, rengsa menyerang saat mendengar Sasuke berkata demikian.

Begitu menyakitkan.

"Maaf."

Wajah itu menunduk, perasaan bersalah dan terluka menjadi satu dan bercokol dalam hati Naruto, membuat organ dalam dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Naruto memang pantas dibenci atas apa yang diperbuatnya pada Sasuke. Namun ia juga harus meminta maaf, bagaimanapun caranya.

Sasuke yang benar-benar marah telah berjalan mencapai lift dan sama sekali tidak memerdulikan Naruto yang mematung. Bahkan saat lift terbuka, pemuda itu masih memasang aura dingin yang menusuk.

 _'Gawat Sakura, aku benar-benar tamat.'_

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi dia berkata _'salam kenal Uzumaki Naruto-san'_ tanpa ekspresi, begitu?

Naruto mengangguk.

"Dan setelah kalian bersalaman dengannya, kau langsung pergi begitu saja?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

Sakura memijat keningnya. "Naruto, kau ini bodoh ya?"

Naruto tertegun sejenak namun kembali mengangguk lemas. Meski menyakitkan perkataan Sakura memang ada benarnya.

"Aku turut berduka dengan berita tragis ini. Aku juga meminta maaf karena menyuruhmu untuk menghadiri kencan buta kemarin. Siapa sangka jika calon jodohmu yang gagal adalah anak dari teman ayahmu. Dalam kasusmu saat ini nyaris sama persis dengan sebuah pepatah; s _udah terjatuh, tertimpa tangga_ —bahkan menggelinding sampai antartika, kalau perlu ditelan segitiga bermuda."

Sakura mengelus bahu Naruto. Merasa prihatin mendengar nasib percintaan sang teman yang kelewat tragis.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Sakura? Dia sepertinya marah sekali padaku dan bahkan memanggilku _dobe_ ," Naruto meremas kuat seragam yang dibalut blazer tepat di bagian dada. "Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Sakit Sakura, sakitnya tepat di sini."

Kalimat dramatis Naruto menampar wajah Sakura, ia berusaha menahan tawa namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Naruto yang duduk di depannya mendecih, terlalu lemas dan tak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Sudahlah Naru, lebih baik kau _move on_. Dari pada terus larut dalam perasaan bersalah, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang sepulang sekolah nanti. Aku traktir kau ramen, tenang saja."

Percikan api semangat muncul dari safir Naruto. Sakura bersyukur mendapat teman yang terlalu mudah diajak bangkit. Ah terima kasih juga pada makanan berbahan mie dengan varian rasa yang berbeda, mendengar namanya saja Naruto seperti bahagia dunia-akhirat.

Di depan kelas, beberapa gadis tengah bergosip dan memandangi ponselnya. Koridor yang biasanya sepi di jam-jam sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai mendadak dipenuhi oleh entitas dengan _title_ siswi. Sakura penasaran, bertanya pada salah seorang gadis terdekat.

" _Ano_ , ada apa ya? Sepertinya ramai sekali."

"Ada guru baru, kabarnya pengganti sementara Kurenai- _sensei_ yang sedang cuti melahirkan. Dia sangat tampan dan muda."

 _'Kurenai-sensei? Berarti guru Bimbingan Konseiling ya?'_ gumamnya.

Gadis bersurai krim buah stroberi ini mengernyitkan dahi. "Kalian sudah melihatnya?" Namun kedua gadis itu menggeleng.

Mereka kompak menjawab: "Aku melihat fotonya yang dikirim dari grup _Washapp²_ angkatan."

"Oh, oke terima kasih."

Naruto merasa penasaran bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, malah sibuk menggerayangi ponsel pinknya. Hening beberapa saat, hanya ada suara yang ditimbulkan dari _keypad_ layar sentuh Sakura. Detik berikutnya jeritan akbar mengagetkan Naruto. Ponsel pink nyaris jatuh ke lantai.

"ASTAGA TAMPAN SEKALI!"

"Oi Sakura—kau kenapa? Siapa yang tampan? Sasori?"

Gadis bersurai pink menggeleng lalu menyodorkan foto seorang pemuda yang mendadak terkenal di sekolahnya sebagai guru baru. Dan reaksi Naruto hanya satu; safirnya terbelalak hebat, nyaris copot dari asalnya.

Naruto menelan ludah pahit. "I-ini!"

"Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?"

Naruto mengangguk, lidah mendadak kelu.

"D-dia.."

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued.**_

* * *

 **Glosarium :**

1\. Susume : go on (melangkah ke depan).

2\. Washapp : plesetan aplikasi Whatsapp.

Mind to review? Danke ssu!


	2. Keputusan atau Pengakuan?

Hampir sepuluh menit keheningan tercipta di ruangan yang kini sedang diintip Sakura. Teman pirangnya tengah berjuang menghadapi guru baru yang sedang duduk manis di kursi. Di mata Sakura Naruto tidak lebih menjadi pihak terabaikan, terlihat bagaimana Sasuke seolah sibuk dengan buku jurnalnya. Namun siapa sangka, yang pertama kali membuka suara adalah pemuda itu.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu Uzumaki Naruto- _san?_ " Tanya Sasuke, sama sekali tak berniat menatap Naruto.

"Kumohon, jangan terlalu formal padaku."

Sasuke mendengus tanpa ekspresi. "Jika anda ingin berkonsultasi mengenai rencana setelah kelulusan, silahkan angkat kaki dan datang dua bulan lagi. Saya siap membantu."

Naruto masih berdiri tegap. Menulikan diri dari kalimat pedas Sasuke, detik selanjutnya ia membungkuk.

"Maaf karena membohongimu. Aku tahu aku salah, aku sadar telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Dan kau pasti membenciku sekarang. Tapi demi Tuhan, tidak ada niatan untuk melakukannya. A-aku sungguh menyesal. Tolong maafkan aku."

Hening. Sasuke menopang dagu di atas meja.

"Sudah bicaranya?"

Entah kenapa Naruto mendadak terserang hasrat ingin memukul wajah Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan dan melihat perlakuan Sasuke hari ini yang berbeda dengan malam minggu kemarin membuat Naruto sangsi. Apa benar lelaki ini Uchiha Sasuke yang ditemuinya di acara kencan buta kemarin? Apa benar lelaki ini yang menenggak _tequila_ untuknya? Ah, atau mungkin kepala Naruto terbentur sesuatu sehingga sosok Sasuke yang melekat pertama kali di kepalanya hanyalah delusi belaka.

Dan bibir itu dengan polosnya bertanya, "Kau—benar Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"

Hanya orang bodoh yang bertanya demikian sementara jelas-jelas tag nama bertuliskan _'Uchiha Sasuke'_ sebesar lobak terpajang cantik di atas meja. Sakura menepuk jidat, meringis dan mengutuk kebodohan Naruto yang kronis.

"Kau pasti hanya halusinasiku saja, kan?"

"Berhenti berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak bocah- _dobe_ -delusional!"

Naruto merengut tak suka, urat membentuk perempatan muncul di pelipisnya. Kursi berpegas yang diduduki Sasuke berhenti bergerak.

"Ini memang sifat asliku. Kenapa, ada masalah?" tanyanya tajam membuat Naruto menciut seketika. "Sekali lagi aku peringatkan untuk tidak bertanya hal pribadi ketika aku sedang bekerja. Ingat, sekarang aku gurumu dan kau adalah muridku. Bersikaplah profesional."

Tangan Naruto terkepal, ia tidak terima dengan respon Sasuke. Perlakuan sang guru baru yang menganggapnya sebagai orang asing, seolah lupa dengan pertemuan singkat kemarin—yang jauh di lubuk hati Naruto begitu berarti baginya.

"Kau benar-benar kerasa kepala," Naruto berujar lirih, namun berikutnya senyum penuh percaya diri tersemat di wajah. "Baiklah. Jika kau bersikeras menolak permintaan maafku, itu hakmu. Tapi aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam. Uchiha Sasuke, aku pasti akan membuatmu menyesal dan berubah pikiran!"

Sasuke menyeringai. " _Hee_ , boleh juga. Semoga kau berhasil Nona Uzumaki."

Wajah Naruto tertunduk menahan amarah, namun seiring berjalannya waktu raut itu melunak. Netra birunya menatap Sasuke lekat. Oh _shit!_ Benar-benar wajah tampan yang menyebalkan.

"Asal kau tahu Sasuke. Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu malam itu. Setiap detik, setiap waktu aku selalu memikirkanmu dan berharap bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh." Bibir tipis Naruto bergetar. "Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu kemarin, terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Dan maaf karena telah mengganggu waktumu."

Sebelum jawaban dilayangkan Sasuke, tubuh Naruto telah hilang ditelan pintu. Meninggalkan sang pemuda dengan selaksa perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **Orange**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Romance/Humor/Hurt/Family

 **Rate** T+

 **Warning!** AU. OOC. Genderswitch. Typo(s). EYD Berantakan.

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Keputusan atau Pengakuan?**

 _Mawar itu merah, violet itu ungu._

 _Naruto gelisah, terlalu lama menunggu._

Sudah satu jam berlalu. Naruto terdampar dalam keheningan di sebuah ruangan. Warna krem mendominasi, cukup untuk memenuhi ruang pandangnya yang mulai buram. Sesekali gadis bersurai pirang itu menguap, bergerak-gerak di kursi tempatnya duduk, menguap lagi dan seterusnya. Sampai lelaki yang berada di sebrangnya membuka suara.

"Kurasa kucing peliharaanmu kesepian. Kau harus mencarikannya pasangan, Naruto."

"S-sepertinya."

Lima menit, pertanyaan sang Uzumaki membuahkan jawaban, plus dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung membanjiri pelipisnya. Oh sungguh, kalau bukan untuk alasan ' _itu'_ Naruto mana rela menghabiskan waktu di ruangan sempit, menunggu selama berjam-jam, dan parahnya lagi hanya ditemani seorang paman mesum yang sibuk dengan novel dewasa favoritnya.

Bunyi lembaran kertas yang dibuka mewarnai kesunyian yang tercipta. Naruto berulang kali melihat jam dinding sewarna buah pepaya. _Glek._ Ia menelan ludah pahit, lantas dengan hati berat Naruto menatap sang lelaki dengan perasaan sangsi.

" _Ano sensei_ , boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Yang diajak bicara masih fokus pada bacaannya. "Ya, silakan saja."

Naruto menelan ludah gugup. Menyamankan posisi duduk.

"Omong-omong, kenapa _sensei_ sering berada di sini? Bukannya ruang kerja Kakashi- _sensei_ di ruang guru ya?"

Kakashi menutup novel dengan gerakan spontan—sukses membuat Naruto terlonjak. Guru berambut perak dengan masker putih menutup sebagian wajahnya menutup mata.

"Sekarang ruang kerjaku di sini."

Hening.

Gadis itu menganga mendengar jawaban kurang meyakinkan dari Kakashi. Setahu Naruto, ruang kerja guru geografinya bukan di tempat ini. Ia ingat betul, topologi di mana kursi Kakashi bersemayam berada di deret kedua dekat pintu masuk. Kursi paling berantakan se-kursi guru di SMA Konoha, kursi milik guru yang masih lajang meski telah menginjak kepala tiga.

"Lho, tapi—"

"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya. Tiga hari belakangan ini kau sering berkunjung ke mari dan dari semua konsultasimu hanya mengenai kucing—apa namanya tadi? Ah iya Kurama," Jeda sejenak, Kakashi mengambil napas. "Jika kau ada masalah katakan saja, jangan sungkan. Inilah fungsinya ruang BK, kau berada di tempat yang benar."

Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Naruto menggeleng pelan merasa tidak sejalan dengan kalimat panjang-lebar-dikali-tinggi milik Kakashi. Karena suatu alasan telah membawanya ke mari dan Naruto paham mati hal itu bukan perihal kucing, apalagi alasan lain—tertarik dengan Kakashi misalnya.

Kiamat sajalah.

Dan bicara soal kucing—jujur itu hanya usaha Naruto saja untuk mendistraksi keadaan. Ia yang kehabisan topik pembicaraan terpaksa menyertakan kucing liar bernama Kurama untuk membantu investigasinya. Namun sayang, kenyataan tak seindah ekspektasi. Niat awal mencari berlian, Naruto malah berakhir mendapat kekacauan. Berniat mencari Sasuke, ia malah berakhir dengan guru bermarga Hatake.

"Ehm."

Dehaman singkat Kakashi sukses membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Wajah sang gadis yang sempat menunduk terotomatis menatap ke depan. Kakashi refleks melemparkan novel kecil ke meja— _Icha Icha Paradise Volume 22._

Naruto berwow-ria.

"Jadi masalah kucing sudah _clear?_ Kalau begitu kau boleh keluar. _Sensei_ mau istirahat."

"Belum!" sergahnya spontan. Tangan kanan telah beralih fungsi mencengkram meja.

"Kenapa lagi? Kurama selingkuh dengan kucing tetangga? Atau mengalami puber yang kedua? Sudahlah Naruto dia kucing bukan manusia, jangan ganggu urusan mereka."

Seketika Naruto terdiam, perkataan Kakashi memang banyak benarnya. Namun Naruto masih belum puas, ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari maksud kedatangannya. Bayangkan saja bagaimana Naruto tidak kesal jika tiga hari berturut-turut mengunjungi ruangan yang sama, namun menemukan fakta yang menyakitkan, bahkan dari sakit hati sekalipun.

Naruto sampai rela lho beralih status menjadi siswi paling getol mengunjungi ruang BK. Ia bahkan sukses dicap kurang kerjaan oleh Sakura. Dan apa yang Naruto dapatkan sekarang? Nihil. Oh tidak, rasanya ia ingin membabat habis rambut sunsilk Orochimaru -guru biologi nyentrik paling eksentrik- kalau begini ceritanya.

Butuh lusinan kata-kata agar Naruto dapat mengutarakan semua yang ada di kepalanya. Stok perbendaharaannya pun tak mampu menjelaskan makna implisit dari kedatangannya. Bukan, bukan karena Naruto bingung harus berkata apa. Ia hanya terlanjur dikebiri gengsi, sehingga mengatakan alasan mengunjungi ruangan ini pun sangsi.

Kakashi duduk bersandar di punggung kursi. Napasnya yang teratur mengundang keheningan. Naruto menunduk, telah larut dalam keputusasaan.

"..."

"Kucari kau ke mana-mana rupanya ada di sini, Kakashi."

Dari arah pintu Iruka misuh-misuh. Kedua tangan terlipat di dada, alis terpaut laksana benang kusut. Langkahnya semakin mendekat ke arah guru geografi yang baru saja memasuki dunia mimpi.

"Yo Iru-hei! S-sakit."

Kakashi berjengit kesakitan setelah mendapat jeweran super dari rekan seprofesinya. Di sampingnya Iruka berdiri, menatap Kakashi tanpa sedikit pun simpati.

"Kau ada kelas mengajar jam ini, bodoh! Dikira aku tidak tahu di mana markas tempatmu membolos huh?" guru bahasa Jepang itu mengambil napas, "Pulang ke habitatmu sekarang juga dan jangan bermain-main di ruangan orang!"

"Ah, iya-iya kumohon lepaskan dulu."

Kakashi lantas bangkit dari posisi duduknya ketika jeweran di telinganya semakin menguat. Mengundang raut prihatin Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat adegan serupa opera sabun. Detik selanjutnya jeweran terlepas, Iruka telah kembali pada _mood_ normalnya.

"Maaf Naruto jika harimu menjadi sial setelah bertemu dengannya. Dan juga jangan dipercayai setiap perkataan Kakashi. Dia guru BK gadungan."

Sang gadis hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum kikuk. Begitu pula dengan Kakashi, ia mengikuti langkah Iruka yang keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Naruto dalam kepongoan. Namun saat tubuhnya mencapai pintu, surai peraknya menyembul.

"Ah ya Naruto. Jika kedatanganmu kemari untuk mencari Sasuke- _sensei_ , sepertinya kau belum beruntung."

Dalam, jelas, dan menyakitkan. Senyum kasat mata disertai kikik geli Kakashi telah lenyap di balik pintu, meninggalkan Naruto yang memerah menahan malu.

 **.**

 **.**

Jika ada perumpamaan yang bisa menyamakan posisinya saat ini, Sakura pasti memilih untuk mengubah motto _Silent is Gold_ menjadi _Silent is Fuckin' Annoying_. Sudah helaan napas yang kelima dan sekali lagi Sakura melakukannya, genap menjadi enam. Dan jika itu undian berhadiah, mungkin Sakura telah mengantongi sebuah mangkok bermotif bunga yang sedang tren di kalangan Ibu rumah tangga.

Sulit memang menjelaskan detailnya, yang jelas Sakura merasa bosan dan sangat bosan mendapati teman pirangnya menganut perumpamaan tadi. Bayangkan saja sudah satu jam berlalu, mereka telah dua kali berganti lokasi, namun Naruto tidak ada tanda-tanda juga untuk berbicara, tak kunjung membuka suara.

Teman Uzumakinya terlihat sedikit memprihatinkan. Terbukti dengan ritual membuka kancing seragamnya yang selamban siput. Demi Tuhan! Sakura gerah melihatnya.

"Kau lupa sarapan atau bagaimana—kenapa lemas sekali?"

Hening. Pertanyaan Sakura berbuah kacang. Beruntung gadis bermarga Haruno ini dapat menahan emosi. Kalau tidak, mungkin pintu loker berwarna kelabu di hadapannya telah hancur tak bersisa menjadi objek pelampiasannya.

Oke sekali lagi, Sakura ingin bertanya lebih detail kali ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana—kau bertemu dengan guru BK baru kita? Ah ralat, maksudku mantan jodohmu yang sekarang menjabat sebagai guru baru."

"Berisik Sakura!" Bentak Naruto frustasi. "Semuanya gagal total. Jangankan untuk meminta maaf, bertemu saja tidak."

"Bukannya kemarin kau sudah meminta maaf?" Sakura terkekeh singkat. "Pada akhirnya perjuanganmu selama tiga hari ini berakhir sia-sia, eh?" Tatapan tajam Naruto menunggu Sakura namun diabaikannya. "Kau tahu Naruto, melihat sikapmu seperti sekarang aku jadi ragu kalau niatmu hanya untuk meminta maaf."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang kulihat, kau melakukan ini karena alasan tertarik dan bukan untuk mendapatkan permohonan maaf darinya."

Naruto melotot tak percaya, rahang nyaris jatuh dari asal. Tertarik pada Sasuke? Yang benar saja?! Ia meremas surai pirangnya yang diikat ekor kuda, merasa frustasi dengan argumen Sakura.

"Dan melihatmu sefrustasi ini, aku semakin yakin seratus persen jika sebenarnya kau ini menyukai Sasuke- _sensei._ "

"Ah cukup! Jangan berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak, Sakura." Nada lirih terselip dalam kalimatnya, "Memang benar aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan jika dia belum juga memaafkanku, aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Oke, seratus lima puluh persen kau menyukainya, Naruto."

Naruto mendesah sebal. "Bukan begitu Nona Haruno Sakura. Kau tahu benar dia guru BK di sekolah ini. Kalau sampai dia belum juga memaafkanku, aku bisa mendapat nilai buruk untuk kelulusan nanti."

"Tidak, tidak. Argumenmu terlalu lemah Nona Uzumaki. Dilihat dari sudut manapun itu hanya alasanmu saja," Rok selutut Sakura telah tanggal, ia memakai celana training abu-abu panjang. "Dan kurasa Sasuke- _sensei_ bukan tipikal guru subjektif yang menilai sesuatu berdasarkan masalah pribadinya saja. Bukankah dia memintamu untuk bersikap profesional? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti cepat tua."

Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura, namun kali ini seragamnya pun ikut tanggal. Menampilkan tubuh mungil berkulit tan yang hanya dibalut tanktop hitam. Ruang ganti berukuran tiga kali lima meter ini menyisakan Naruto dan Sakura, sehingga tidak masalah sekalinya mereka bertelanjang seluruh badan di sana.

"Astaga, kepalaku bisa pecah gara-gara ini semua!"

Jari lentik Naruto mengurut pelan pangkal hidungnya yang terasa kaku. Mereka berdua telah berganti pakaian dan sebentar lagi kelas P.E. akan dimulai. Sakura menyeret Naruto yang lemas keluar ruangan.

"Nah! Apa kubilang, belum apa-apa kepalamu sudah sakit. Naruto, percaya padaku itu tanda-tanda penuaan dini." Sakura berujar santai namun raut wajahnya tersirat serius. Dan bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya jika tidak mengabaikan kultum berharga sang teman.

"Aku manusia, Sakura- _aho!_ Wajar kalau kepalaku sakit," Ia menarik napas, bunyi sedotan terdengar jelas. Naruto terserang flu rupanya. "Tiga hari seperti seorang stalker bodoh. Keluar masuk ruangannya dan ternyata dia tidak ada di sana. Apa menurutmu Sasuke sedang menghindariku?"

Derap langkah kaki terdengar konstan, mereka berdua melewati lorong sepi. Detik berikutnya Sakura membuka suara.

"Bisa jadi. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, termasuk seorang pria dewasa seperti Sasuke- _sensei_ sekalipun."

Naruto menghela napas kecewa. "Begitu. Jadi dia benar-benar menghindariku." Hening sejenak. "Sepertinya aku memang harus mundur. Sampai dunia terbelah menjadi lima pun Sasuke belum tentu akan memberiku kesempatan untuk meminta maaf."

Sakura tak langsung menjawab keluhan Naruto. Karena kini netra jamrudnya membulat sempurna. Kedua tangannya dengan sigap mencengkram bahu Naruto, membuat sang objek pencengkraman terlonjak dan meringis sesaat.

"Kurasa pangeranmu tidak berniat melarikan diri atau menghindarimu—apalah itu."

 _Pangeran?_

Naruto memutar otaknya untuk mencerna maksud perkataan Sakura. Sang rekan bermarga Haruno ini membalikan tubuhnya dalam satu gerakan, menuntun pandangannya untuk memfokuskan diri ke arah lapang.

"Lihat itu!" lanjut Sakura sembari menunjuk seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

Teriakan yang semula memekakan telinga telah berganti sunyi. Siswa-siswi yang semula menyebar di lapangan _indoor_ telah berkumpul menjadi tiga berbanjar dan Naruto berada di dalamnya. Netra safir bulatnya membidik fokus seseorang dengan malu-malu. Mengandalkan punggung tinggi lelaki yang berdiri di depannya, Naruto gencar mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke.

Sementara objek yang diperhatikan tengah berdiri dengan bola basket tersampir manis di pinggang. Bibir tipis sang pemuda bersentuhan dengan permukaan peluit. Tubuh jangkung dan kaki jenjang yang dibalut seragam olahraga sukses mengalihkan fokus Naruto.

 _Nice Try, Sasuke. You're bloody killer._

Mengabaikan fantasi liar Naruto, sang guru baru yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya telah berganti posisi. Bola basket kini berada di telapak tangan, peluit pun menggantung di area dada bidang.

"Kurasa kalian sudah tahu siapa saya," Sasuke menatap satu persatu anak didiknya dingin. "Dan seperti yang kalian lihat. Hari ini saya ditugaskan untuk menggantikan Guy- _sensei_ yang sedang ada keperluan di luar kota."

Sontak keheningan yang semula melingkupi, mendadak berubah menjadi kurang kondusif. Bukan pemandangan langka jika para siswi mulai berlaku buas mendengar suara merdu Sasuke. Bisik-bisik tetangga dan pekikan tertahan, semua seolah menyuarakan tanda tanya. Naruto mengangguk paham lantas tersenyum singkat mengetahui alasan jika Sasuke tidak benar-benar menghindarinya.

Dari pojok barisan, seorang siswa dengan _pixel_ yang sengaja _author_ buramkan mengangkat tangan. Sasuke mengangguk mempersilahkan.

"Aku belum begitu tahu kabar yang beredar, apa _sensei_ guru baru di sini? Wajah anda terlihat asing. Dan jika tidak keberatan, maukah _sensei_ memperkenalkan diri?"

Semua siswa tertawa serentak, membuat sang pengaju pertanyaan menciut seketika. Sasuke masih dengan raut datarnya menatap sekeliling tanpa minat.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Guru BK pengganti Kurenai- _sensei_."

Siswa itu mengangguk ragu setelah membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya dan kembali menundukan kepala. Naruto merasa iba lantas menatap sang siswa singkat lalu kembali fokus ke depan.

"Karena masih awal semester, maka agenda hari ini adalah mempelajari dasar-dasar permainan bola tangan." Baritonnya menggema sampai ujung lapangan. "Kurasa di antara kalian pasti pernah mendapatkan materi ini di kelas sebelumnya, tapi bagaimanapun ini tetaplah peraturan. Suka tidak suka, kalian tetap harus mengikuti kelas."

"Baik _sensei!_ "

Setelah mendengar kultum singkat Sasuke yang kini berprofesi sebagai guru olahraga, siswa kelas 3-2 menyebar untuk melakukan pemanasan. Sakura mencium keganjalan lantas menyikut perut Naruto -yang saat itu sedang tersenyum sendiri- cukup keras. Mendapat perlakuan spontan, Naruto malah menghindar dan Sakura terpaksa mengejarnya.

"Oh lihat, sepertinya ada yang sedang berbunga-bunga di sini." Sakura menyeringai disela-sela kalimatnya.

"Pilih kusumpal mulutmu dengan kaos kaki busuk milikku atau celana dalam Oro- _sensei_ , huh?"

Sakura bergidik. Ia mengambil bola voli yang menggelinding di lantai. "Maaf Naruto tapi aku tidak level dengan barang busuk, apalagi milikmu."

Bola dilempar ke arah Naruto dan dengan mudah ditangkap olehnya. Naruto mengambul-ambulkan bola ke lantai sampai detik berikutnya bola berhasil di _serve_. Sakura memasang pose kuda-kuda, melakukan _receive_ bola dari Naruto dengan baik.

"Kau membuang kesempatanmu lagi? Mana bualanmu yang akan meminta maaf sampai batas akhir? Yang aku lihat sekarang kau justru sibuk menjadi fansnya."

Naruto tertegun, umpan bola dari Sakura dipassingnya tanpa minat. Mudah saja bagi Sakura membaca perubahan sikap Naruto, sejak TK menjadi teman si pirang bukan perkara sulit untuk Sakura memahami gelagat Naruto.

"Nanti, tunggu waktu yang tepat." Jawabnya percaya diri.

Sakura mencibir. "Kapan? Sampai gajah bertelur angsa?"

"Ya kalau kubilang nanti ya nanti-"

"Terserahmu sajalah. Yang akan menanggung semuanya kau sendiri."

Sakura dengan tenaga penuh men _smash_ bola dan dengan gerakan spontan Naruto melakukan _receive_ sampai bola mengambul menuju pojok lapangan. "Kau gila ha? Jangan tiba-tiba melakukan _smash_ ketika posisiku belum siap!" Lengannya memerah dan rasa panas menjalar di setiap inchi permukaan kulit tannya. Sakura menguap, mengabaikan ocehan Naruto.

"Astaga, tinggal ambil saja apa susahnya? Kau juga membalas _smash_ dariku jadi bukan sepenuhnya salahku."

Naruto diambang batas sabar. "Jika aku tidak membalas _smash_ darimu, bola itu akan menubruk wajahku! Kau memang gila."

Terdengar tawa puas dari Sakura, sementara Naruto berlari mengejar bola yang menggelinding beberapa meter dari tempat semula. Decit sepatu beradu dengan permukaan lantai kayu lantas mengundang rasa penasaran Naruto. Dengan gerakan singkat, ia membalikan badan dan menemukan para siswa dan Sasuke sedang bermain basket.

Mari kita perjelas; _capslock_ jika perlu.

Para siswa di kelasnya dan Uchiha Sasuke sedang bermain basket tepat di depan matanya.

 _Ho, boleh juga._

Gerakan lincah dan teknik bermain Sasuke cukup menghipnotis Naruto yang kondisinya saat itu sedang mengambang antara fokus pada dunia nyata atau imajinasinya yang semakin beranjak liar. Pemandangan Sasuke yang basah oleh peluh, men _drible_ bola, mengopernya, sampai melakukan _dunk_ —semua jelas terekam oleh netra biru laut Naruto. Nyaris menyatu dengan imajinasi liar kalau saja Naruto tidak mengalihkan fokusnya saat melihat tetesan keringat membanjiri area leher sang pemuda.

Mengkilap di bawah sinar lampu lapangan.

Oh, jakun yang begitu menggemaskan.

Kembali Sasuke memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Riuh suara siswi yang mendukung tim guru muda itu cukup menyadarkan lamunan Naruto. Terima kasih juga berkat kilasan memori mengenai Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk mengomentari tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini.

 _'Kau melakukan ini karena alasan tertarik, bukan untuk mendapatkan permohonan maaf darinya.'_

Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Naruto berulang kali menggelengkan kepala dan mengerjapkan mata seolah mengumpulkan semua sisa kesadaran. Perkataan Sakura tadi terlalu jauh, Naruto tidak mungkin menyukai Sasuke. Setelah insiden pertemuan ketiganya yang bertempatkan di ruang kerja sang pemuda, Naruto tegas mengakui jika ia tidak akan menyukai Sasuke.

Tidak akan pernah!

Maksudnya—tidak akan pernah menyangka jika anggota tubuhnya justru berkhianat.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengaku tidak menyukai Sasuke jika kini guru baru itu tengah menebar pesona di hadapannya. Siluet Sasuke yang dihasilkan pantulan lampu begitu menakjubkan, terlihat tampan, apalagi melihat postur tinggi tegapnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Naruto bisa mati muda.

Lagi, ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Kalau sudah begini memang susah urusannya. Naruto mencoba i _n denial_ dan meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak mungkin mencintai Sasuke. Tujuan yang menjadi prioritasnya saat ini adalah permintaan maaf dari pemuda itu. Tidak etis jika Naruto yang di awal berkoar-koar pada Sakura, malah menyerah sebelum genderang perang berkumandang. Perlu diperjelas lagi. Jadi alasan mengapa Naruto gencar mendekati Sasuke adalah karena ia ingin mendapat permintaan maaf, bukan yang lain.

Naruto yang baru kembali ke alam sadar, lantas menatap lapangan yang berisikan belasan siswa termasuk Sasuke. Tatapan tak minat dilayangkan, begitu kontras dengan tatapan beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Sontak saja teriakan Sakura berdenging di kuping sebelah kiri, oh sungguh Naruto ingin menyumpal mulut sang teman dengan sesuatu—apa pun itu.

Teriakan semakin jelas, Naruto yang gerah memilih untuk menatap Sakura, namun pandangannya berganti buram ketika—

 _ **BRUK**_

Sebuah bola basket melayang tepat di permukaan wajahnya. Pekikan Sakura semakin mendramatisir keadaan saat Naruto tergeletak di atas lantai, tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membuka mata, namun gelap masih menyerang sistem penglihatannya. Denyut maha menyakitkan seolah bergerumul dan berpusat di keningnya. Dengan tangan yang masih kaku ia menyentuh dan merasakan sebuah benjolan cukup besar di sana.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga gadis bodoh."

Suara yang terdengar cukup asing mengganggu sistem kerja otak Naruto. Ia meringis saat mencoba bangkit dan mengubah posisi menjadi duduk menyandar di antara beberapa bantal.

"Aku di mana?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"UKS." Jawab orang itu singkat.

"Kau—sia-aw!"

Sakura mencubit kecil permukaan kulit kaki Naruto. Tanda merah yang tertinggal di sana adalah bukti bahwa beberapa bulu halus telah tercabut. Naruto meringis tertahan dan berniat melayangkan protes namun diurungkan saat melihat sang teman telah berada dalam mood membahayakan.

"Apa? Berlagak lupa ingatan? Kau lama-lama seperti Ibunya Kiba—korban serial drama!"

Kening bertaut singkat, Naruto kembali meringis merasa nyeri yang semula hilang kembali muncul. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati sesosok berambut pink menatapnya malas.

"Oh, Sakura rupanya."

Yang disapa nyaris saja melayangkan tinju, beruntung berkat eksistensi benjol yang ditinggalkan bola basket tadi membuat Sakura iba dan memilih untuk mengeyahkan niatnya.

"Kurasa kau sudah membaik. Asal kau tahu, aku cukup kaget melihatmu terkapar seperti orang mati setelah tersambar bola basket tadi—" Sakura tak mampu menahan tawa ketika mengingat kronologi dari peristiwa mengenaskan Naruto.

"Tepat di wajah."

Kikikan geli memenuhi ruang UKS, Naruto mendesah sebal merasa dipermalukan. Oh benar juga, ia baru ingat jika tadi sempat pingsan di tengah lapangan.

"Aku pingsan? Lalu siapa yang membawaku ke sini?"

Sakura berhenti tertawa. Raut wajahnya berubah malas. Naruto mengangkat alisnya pelan-pelan, takut mengundang rasa sakit dari benjolnya. Sakura hanya memutar kedua manik jamrudnya tak minat.

"Ada jaminan jika kau tidak akan pingsan lagi setelah mendengar siapa pahlawan yang membawamu ke mari?" Ia berujar skeptis, Naruto semakin penasaran.

"Kujamin semua beres. Memang siapa? Chouji?" Sakura menggeleng. "Kiba?" Sakura melotot tajam, berikutnya menggeleng keras. "Ah aku menyerah, kepalaku sedang dalam kondisi mengenaskan Sakura, jangan buat aku untuk berpikir keras."

Naruto menyentuh lagi keningnya yang benjol. Jika ada cermin mungkin ia bisa berteriak _shock_ melihat kepolosan keningnya yang seksi dipenuhi memar-memar biru.

Menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku tidak yakin setelah mendengar namanya kau masih baik-baik saja."

Pemandangan yang langka melihat sahabat karibnya memerhatikan Naruto. Mengingat seumur hidup mereka habiskan bersama, Sakura adalah pihak yang selalu tertawa di atas penderitaannya. Namun khusus untuk saat ini, gadis bermarga Haruno menunjukan tanda prihatinnya. Entahlah, rasanya Naruto sama sekali tidak dilanda rasa bahagia.

Definisi perhatian Sakura untuknya itu berbeda, dan Naruto hapal mati bagaimana sensasinya.

Hening menyelimuti. Naruto memejamkan mata, kilasan memorinya kembali memutar adegan sebelum ia dilarikan ke UKS. Sesekali meringis, ada seberkas rasa malu jika sampai Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke melihatnya pingsan setelah terkena bola basket di wajah.

Eh benar juga, Sasuke ada di sana ya?

"Astaga! Aku bisa gagal menikah jika dia melihatku pingsan!"

Pekikan spontan Naruto mengagetkan Sakura yang baru saja menyelami alam mimpi. Ia menatap sang gadis pirang yang wajahnya telah memerah. "Oi, dia siapa?" tanya Sakura disela-sela menguapnya.

"Apa tadi Sasuke melihatku pingsan?" tangan Naruto mencengkram bahu Sakura. Sang gadis pink balas mencengkram bahu Naruto lebih kuat.

"Dia tidak hanya melihatmu pingsan tapi juga menggendongmu sampai ke sini, gadis bodoh!" Kedua tangan itu terkulai lemas, Naruto _shock_ dengan bibir terbuka dan pandangan berganti kosong. Memprihatinkan kalau boleh jujur.

 _Fix_ , Naruto tidak bisa menikah kalau begini ceritanya.

Sebuah seragam disodorkan Sakura padanya. Naruto lantas mendongak, menatap Sakura yang masih berwajah masam khasnya.

"Kau harus berterimakasih padanya, Naruto. Dia sampai rela menggendongmu padahal jarak lapangan dengan UKS lumayan jauh." Naruto balas dengan anggukan kepala. "Aku harus kembali ke kelas, setelah kau ganti baju jangan lupa untuk menyusul. Kau berhutang satu hal padaku. Kurang baik apa aku ikut membolos hanya untuk menemani Naruto si gadis bodoh yang pingsan gara-gara tersambar bola."

"Kau—serius membolos hanya untukku?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan. Sakura sama sekali tidak merespon, ia berjalan santai dengan tangan kanan terangkat. Melihatnya Naruto jadi terharu, ia tersenyum singkat saat punggung Sakura ditelan pintu.

Dengan gerakan lamban Naruto turun dari kasur dan membereskan selimut dengan melipatnya. Setelah itu berjalan ke luar, berniat untuk mencari toilet. Ya sekedar mencuci muka dan melihat hasil karya bola basket yang mencium kening seksi Naruto tentunya.

Senandung kecil dan ringisan tertahan menyertai langkah Naruto. Rasa pening tak kunjung hilang dari kepala yang justru setiap detiknya semakin terasa menyakitkan. Naruto menghentikan langkah dan memilih untuk bersandar di tiang koridor untuk sekedar menetralkan rasa nyerinya. Lima detik dipergunakan Naruto untuk meredam nyeri setelah memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Langkahnya dipaksa berhenti saat beberapa meter di hadapannya ada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri, menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Oh ingin hati Naruto menyapa Sasuke dan menjalankan amanat yang dititipkan Sakura untuk berterimakasih (karena lagi-lagi pemuda itu menolongnya). Namun Naruto tidak cukup percaya diri. Buktinya sekarang ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke dari balik tiang.

"Kau di sini Sasuke- _kun?_ "

Kuping Naruto berdiri mendengar suara wanita dewasa, merdu tentunya—memanggil nama depan Sasuke. Ia mengintip dan menemukan seorang wanita berseragam guru, berambut cokelat seleher menghampiri Sasuke. Matanya memicing, mencoba mencari tahu siapa gerangan wanita yang dengan akrabnya memanggil Sasuke seperti tadi.

Mereka berdua nampak asyik mengobrol, membuat emosi Naruto memuncak. Ia melihat ekspresi langka Sasuke terpajang di wajah tampannya ketika sedang bersama wanita itu. Adegan berikutnya, sang wanita berjalan menuju _vending machine_ , memberikan minuman bersoda pada Sasuke. Namun sepertinya Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan rokoknya sehingga sang wanita membuka kaleng _cola_ tersebut dan meminumkannya untuk Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

"Apanya yang apa?"

Nyaris saja Naruto berbalik dan berniat untuk berlari kencang bak adegan di telenovela saat melihat kedekatan Sasuke dengan wanita misterius itu. Namun dada bidang seorang lelaki menahan aksesnya. Naruto meringis dahsyat ketika keningnya terkantuk tulang selangka sang lelaki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ah, kepalaku benjol dan itu artinya aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja! Minggir kau!"

Naruto memegang keningnya dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu namun sebuah tangan menariknya. Lantas sang gadis mendongak, menatap seorang siswa -yang lebih tinggi darinya- yang menjadi tersangka penyebab benjolnya semakin menjadi.

Senyum secerah mentari menyapa.

Begitu menyilaukan.

"Aku minta maaf soal insiden jam olahraga tadi. Sepertinya kepala _senpai_ terluka cukup parah. Sungguh itu tidak disengaja! Kebetulan saja bola basketku meleset dan berakhir menghantam keningmu."

"Heh, memang kau kelas berapa? Kenapa memanggilku _senpai?_ Oke aku maafkan, asal lepaskan dulu tanganku!"

Lantas pegangan di tangan Naruto terlepas, ia menatap sang pemuda sinis.

"Konohamaru, kelas 2-1. Salam kenal." Ia membungkuk sopan membuat Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Oke Konoha, sekarang kau boleh pergi karena aku ju-"

"D-darah! Hidungmu berdarah!"

Pekikan Konohamaru bergema di setiap lorong, Naruto yang nyaris kehilangan kesadaran sedikit tersungkur, beruntung tangan tegap adik kelasnya itu menahannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya yang berkunang-kunang beberapa kali dan membalas pertanyaan Konohamaru dengan anggukan malas. Darah segar menetes dari hidungnya, Naruto menunduk dan melihat lantai putih telah berubah warna karena ulahnya.

Konohamaru dengan gerakan singkat mengangkat kepala Naruto hingga mendongak. Sang gadis meringis ketika benjol di pelipisnya tersentuh lengan asing sang adik kelas.

"Oi, kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan? Dan jangan pencet keningku, bocah!"

" _S-sorry,_ ini agar pendarahannya berhenti."

Benar saja, pendarahan mulai berkurang. Naruto merasa cairan kental yang semula mengucur deras perlahan menghilang. Meski peningnya tak kunjung reda. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari pipiku!" bentaknya, saat sentuhan yang berawal sebagai pertolongan pertama berubah menjadi penyiksaan pertama. Bibir Naruto bahkan nyaris serupa bibir bebek mengingat seberapa bertenaganya Konohamaru menekan kedua pipi tersebut.

"Tidak, tunggu sebentar lagi."

"Sebentar gundulmu! Sudah kubilang jangan pencet benjolku, bocah bodoh!"

"Ah m-maaf!"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"..."

Keduanya berhenti dari adegan dramatis mengenai pemegangan pipi setelah sebuah bariton menginterupsi. Refleks Konohamaru melirik ke kanan. Beberapa meter darinya Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan menyilang di dada. Raut datar namun menyimpan sejuta aura dingin mendiktenya untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan sang guru.

Luar biasa, Konohamaru nyaris merinding melihatnya.

" _Senpai_ , tunggu di sini. Jangan ke mana-mana, oke? Aku akan mencari tisu untuk menahan mimisanmu."

Naruto tuli mendadak. "Hah? Tidak usah lebih baik kau pulang saja ke habitatmu! Aku tidak apa-apa." Konohamaru sepertinya tidak mendengar kicauan sang senpai, karena ia langsung berlari secepat kilat. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang mengusap bagian hidungnya yang memerah terkena darah.

"Kekasihmu melarikan diri? Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab."

Naruto menganga lalu membalikan badan dan tepat di belakangnya Sasuke berdiri tenang. Naruto lantas menutup bagian hidung yang mulai merembeskan darah lagi.

"D-dia bukan kekasihku sungguh. Itu hanya salah paham saja." Belanya dengan suara sengau.

Sasuke bergeming, menatap Naruto datar.

"Membolos saat pelajaran dan ketahuan berduaan di koridor sembari bermesraan. Apa itu pantas dilakukan oleh seorang pelajar?"

Muncul perempatan di kening benjol Naruto. Ia tidak terima dengan perkataan tanpa dasar yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Emosi mendominasi kepalanya hingga mendidih.

"Kau juga berduaan dengan guru wanita. Di jam mengajar pula, apa itu pantas dilakukan seorang guru?" Naruto menyeringai melihat respon datar Sasuke. Namun tatapan menusuk sang pemuda membuatnya menciut.

 _ **TES**_

Darah segar kembali menetes di saat yang tidak tepat. Buru-buru Naruto menutup hidungnya.

"Kau mimisan."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin ini gara-gara tadi terkena bola, hahaha."

"Itu bukan hal lucu, _dobe_."

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto, namun gadis itu refleks mundur. Tangan si pemuda yang sedang memegang sapu tangan -yang sempat terjulur, menggenggam angin. Naruto telah menutup hidungnya dengan seragam sekolah. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya tertahan fabrik berwarna putih.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Keheningan menyapa keduanya. Naruto merasa bodoh atas sikap yang dilakukannya barusan pada Sasuke. Ia tidak perlu melakukan gerakan defensif seperti tadi. Sekarang Sasuke pasti mengira yang tidak-tidak. Namun Naruto tidak peduli, kesempatan hanya datang sekali. Ia tahu saat inilah yang paling tepat untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

Ya, meminta maaf dan berterimakasih pada Sasuke.

 _Naruto, kau harus mengatakannya._

"Sasuke.." bisik Naruto. Sasuke masih menatap lekat ke arahnya. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Apa?"

Sang gadis menarik napas dalam-dalam, memusatkan pikiran.

"Apa kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang?"

 _Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin ditanyakan._

"Tidak."

 _Fokus Naruto, fokuslah! Cukup katakan terima kasih, lalu pergi dari tempat ini._

"Sasuke, aku-"

 _Ya, katakan, pelan-pelan saja._

"..."

"Menyukaimu."

Sasuke diam tak berekspresi, Naruto spontan menunduk dan mengutuk bagaimana bibirnya berkhianat. Bibir tipis sang pemuda melengkungkan senyum singkat.

 _Dan apa yang Naruto tunggu telah tiba—_

"..."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa,"

 _Dan apa yang tiba adalah akhir dari semuanya._

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be Continued.**_


	3. Tamu Tak Diundang

Pagi hari yang cerah.

Mungkin jika Kushina mau dan merasa perlu, ia pasti lebih memilih senam pagi dan _jogging_ mengelilingi kompleks rumah untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar. Atau menghabiskan waktu—menikmati indahnya pagi dengan berduaan bersama Minato tercinta yang kebetulan hari ini sedang cuti kerja. Atau hal lain seperti mengerjakan tugas rumah yang semakin menumpuk misalnya. Tugas yang memang hanya para kaum hawa yang mengerjakannya—ah Kushina selalu merasa sedih jika teringat akan sang putri yang sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan.

Fakta bahwa ada dua orang wanita di rumah mewah ini tidak berarti apa-apa, sama sekali tidak mengubah keadaan. Jika pada akhirnya Kushina juga lah yang turun tangan untuk mengurus segala sesuatunya. Termasuk ritual rutin seperti yang terjadi sekarang; menarik-ulur kain tebal bermotif rubah yang membalut tubuh sumber senewan di pagi harinya.

Lebih dari waktu satu jam usaha Kushina sia-sia. Objek yang menjadi perhatiannya tengah menikmati nyamannya dibuai mimpi, sama sekali tidak memerdulikan kesabaran Kushina yang telah berada di ambang batas.

Sebuah ide meluncur manis. Dengan ujung bibir terangkat naik, seringaian membingkai wajah cantiknya. Kushina kini tampak seperti psikopat yang siap menerkam target. Oh percayalah, tidak ada hal yang paling mengerikan dari melihat salah seorang anggota klan Uzumaki mengamuk. Minato bahkan hapal mati tabiat Ibu dari anak-anaknya ini. Jika Kushina telah menyentuh garis siaga, maka bersiap saja untuk menebalkan telinga atau mengelus dada. Namun jika telah mencapai garis waspada, lebih baik kalian berdoa kepada yang Maha Kuasa agar senantiasa diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup yang kedua.

Kushina menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kaos lengan panjang ia singkap sebatas siku. Bunyi kretek dan bunyi horor lain dari peregangan otot singkat menjadi aba-aba mencetusnya perang dunia ketiga. Dan lagi tangan Kushina terjulur untuk menarik selimut, lebih bertenaga kali ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur, gadis pemalas?!"

 _Bingo_. Selimut tersingkap, menampilkan tubuh mungil yang sedang terlelap dengan posisi meringkuk.

"Lima menit lagi, _kaasan_." Jawab Naruto dengan suara parau. Detik selanjutnya ia bangkit dan menarik kembali selimut yang sedang dipegang oleh Kushina tanpa perasaan berdosa.

Perempatan muncul di kening sang Ibu muda, emosinya kini telah mencapai klimaks.

"Lima menit dari satu jam yang lalu kau mengatakan hal yang sama. Ayo cepat bangun, Naruto! Kau bisa terlambat berangkat ke sekolah." Kushina menarik lengan Naruto, mengundang raut kesakitan bercampur kaget dari pihak yang bersangkutan.

Naruto meringis tertahan. "Biarkan aku tidur lima menit lagi _kaasan_. Aku sangat mengantuk. Lagipula aku tidak berniat untuk masuk sekolah hari ini."

Mendengar penuturan yang disertai rengekan, Kushina melotot—murka hebat. "Kau berniat membolos?" Naruto dengan polosnya hanya mengangguk lalu mengeratkan kembali selimut. "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kau tidak perlu sekolah lagi sekarang, menikah saja dengan tukang kebun tetangga!" Lanjut Kushina.

"...calon suamiku kelak harus mapan dan tampan, _kaasan_." Jawab Naruto ngawur, dua puluh persen telah kembali ke alam mimpi.

" _Ho_ , jadi kau serius lebih memilih menikah daripada sekolah? Minato—kau dengar aku? Putri kesayanganmu ini minta dicarikan suami! Kau sudah siap menimang cucu?"

Naruto dengan gerakan malas menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan bantal. Sesekali tersenyum ketika rasa hangat menjalar saat ia mengeratkan selimut. Perlahan kesadaran mulai menghilang, teriakan dan ocehan Kushina terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang berkumur-kumur di telinganya.

"Hei coba tebak apa yang _kaasan_ bawa? Ayo bangun, beri salam pada calon suamimu." Tangan kanannya mengangkat gayung tinggi-tinggi tepat di atas Naruto. "Jika kau tetap tidak mau bangun sampai hitungan ketiga. _Kaasan_ tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian. Satu.."

Naruto masih bergeming, namun mimpi yang semula menghiasi alam bawah sadarnya menjadi buram dan perlahan menghilang.

"Dua.."

Berganti dengan kilasan memori mengenai wajah Sasuke yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arahnya. Refleks, Naruto membuka mata saat kesadaran muncul ke permukaan. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan—

"Tiga."

 _ **BYUR**_

Teriakan menggema ke segala penjuru ruangan di rumah besar kediaman Namikaze. Minato yang berada di teras depan melipat koran dan menyimpannya ke meja, lalu menyesap kopi dengan perasaan tenang dan tentram. Netra biru lautnya menatap gumpalan awan di hamparan langit yang jernih.

Ah, benar-benar pagi yang indah dan damai.

* * *

 **.**

 **Orange**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Romance/Humor/Hurt/Family

 **Rate** T+

 **Warning!** AU. OOC. Genderswitch. Typo(s). EYD Berantakan.

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Tamu Tak Diundang**

"Paman, dua botol teh hijau dingin—tidak pakai lama!"

"Osh!"

Sakura menggeleng begitu mendengar suara serak Naruto. Ia mendesis singkat saat retinanya yang semula fokus pada layar ponsel tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan yang sangat tidak layak dipertontonkan. Seperti sampah bekas makanan ringan dan botol-botol minuman dengan berbagai varian rasa berserakan dan menggunung di atas meja.

"Ya Naruto! Kau ini alien dari planet mana? Bersihkan dulu sampahnya baru boleh memesan lagi."

Naruto yang sedari tadi menenggelamkan kepala di atas meja, melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura yang telah murka. Alis mengerut tajam teman masa kecilnya itu memaksa si pirang untuk bangkit dan duduk tegap di kursi.

Pesanan datang, dua buah botol teh hijau dingin menghiasi meja yang serupa kapal pecah. Kalau tidak salah ini adalah pesanan Naruto yang kelima. Jika saja rasa haus tidak mendiktenya segera, Naruto mungkin sudah menghitung berapa banyak jumlah botol yang dipesannya selama dua puluh menit terakhir ini.

"Oh ayolah berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Sakura. Kau kira berlari dari stasiun Konoha sampai gerbang sekolah tidak melelahkan? Asal kau tahu aku hampir saja mati kehausan." Naruto membuka tutup botol lalu meminum beberapa teguk cairan menyejukan tersebut. "Kau tidak lihat aku bahkan sampai banjir keringat?"

Sakura bergidik dan memasang ekspresi jijik saat Naruto mengelap wajahnya yang berkeringat hebat. Kedua tangannya menyilang di dada, "Aku tidak peduli. Cukup jelaskan mengapa kau datang dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

Kafetaria yang ramai oleh siswa-siswi sama sekali tidak mengubah keheningan di antara keduanya. Naruto menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Ya aku datang untuk belajar, memang untuk apa lagi?"

"Kau terlambat selama dua jam pelajaran dan dengan polosnya berkata bahwa kau datang untuk belajar?" nada tinggi terdengar di ujung kalimat Sakura, Naruto mengangguk kikuk lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepala di atas meja. Menikmati selaksa perasaan galau dengan nestapa.

Terdengar napas berat di sampingnya. Naruto berani bersumpah jika Sakura tengah menahan emosi. Bibir memaki dalam diam saat keringat tak mau berhenti mengucur dari dalam tubuh. Detik selanjutnya Naruto mengamati penampilannya yang menjadi objek pertanyaan Sakura: parka abu-abu dan celana _training_ yang melapisi rok merah kotak-kotak kebanggan SMA Konoha.

Semua orang tahu jika Naruto adalah siswi paling tomboi dan urakan. Namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, penampilan Naruto kali ini memang sulit diartikan, terlalu _antimainstream_. Ketika semua murid menggunakan _blazer_ biru dongker yang indah dan penuh aura, Naruto justru berpenampilan berbeda. Satu hal yang sama mungkin dari rok yang digunakannya, namun melihat sobekan panjang yang terdapat di sana membuat orang lain serempak berpikiran bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah pada diri Naruto.

Dan Sakura bersumpah kesalahan itu karena Naruto yang telah beranjak gila.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau bodoh. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika kebodohanmu kali ini benar-benar di luar batas."

"Terima kasih." Sahut Naruto lemas.

Entah Sakura harus malu atau bangga mempunyai teman seunik dan seajaib Naruto. Segala hal mengenai gadis pirang itu selalu saja mengejutkannya. Meski ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi semua tingkah konyol tersebut, tetap saja ada hal yang membuat Sakura berpikir panjang dan menyerah untuk terlibat langsung dengan kerumitan Uzumaki muda ini. Ia percaya kekacauan yang terjadi pada Naruto beberapa hari ini tak lain dan tak bukan karena guru baru yang mengajar di sekolahnya. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang telah menolak dan menorehkan luka baru di hati sahabat pirangnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menggalau?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuahkan reaksi jujur dari Naruto. Tubuhnya sempat tertegun beberapa detik, namun kembali tenang seperti sedia kala. Naruto tidak berniat untuk mengangkat kepala dan Sakura mafhum jika sahabatnya enggan menunjukan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak galau, Sakura."

"Bohong."

Naruto mendecih. "Kenapa aku harus berbohong? Jika kau bermaksud untuk menambah beban baru, terima kasih—aku tidak butuh."

Alis Sakura terangkat sebelah, "Apa yang terjadi di rumahmu? Kyuubi- _niisan_ membawa pulang seorang wanita?" Naruto menggeleng. "Kau akan mempunyai adik baru?" Naruto meremas kepala frustasi.

"Bukan itu!" sembur Naruto emosi. "Ini lebih krusial dari dua hal tadi."

"Kenapa memangnya? Biar kutebak kau bertengkar dengan Ibumu? _Haa, too classic_." Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, lebih memilih untuk menggerayangi ponsel daripada harus melihat ekspresi masam Naruto. Sesekali terkikik geli, _chatting_ an bersama Sasori memang yang terbaik dari semua hal yang ada di dunia.

"Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Jika orang tuamu ingin punya anak lagi mereka bisa mengadopsiku. Aku tidak keberatan berganti marga menjadi Harun—aw."

" _Not in your wildest dream, Blonde!_ " Naruto meringis saat sebuah pukulan telak mengenai ubun-ubunnya, ia memajukan bibir tanda kesal. "Jika kau mendaftar sebagai tukang kebun mungkin bisa kupertimbangkan."

Naruto menarik lengan kiri Sakura yang menganggur, lalu menggengamnya erat. Satu, dua, tiga— _Puppy eyes no jutsu_.

"Kumohon Sakura, izinkan aku menginap di rumahmu. Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang hari ini. Jika bukan karena terpaksa mana mau aku berangkat sekolah."

"Oh saking terpaksanya kau bahkan berani berpenampilan konyol untuk datang kemari, begitu? Sayang sekali Naruto tapi lawakanmu sama sekali tidak lucu."

Naruto mendesah.

"Aku sedang tidak melucu- dan lihat ini—satu-satunya rok yang kumiliki bahkan sobek saat melompati pagar tadi."

Sakura melirik bagian bawah dan menemukan rok yang digunakan Naruto sobek parah. Ia menepuk jidatnya keras. "Lalu seragam dan _blazer_ mu?"

"Aku lupa mengangkat setrika dan ya kau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Sakura menatap sahabat pirangnya tanpa ekspresi—raut datar menyambut Naruto seiring dengan sepotong tangan yang menepuk pundak.

" _Good job, girl._ " Sakura berbisik prihatin.

Naruto tak langsung menanggapi kalimat Sakura, ia lebih memilih untuk menatap jauh, memerhatikan air teh dalam botol. Nyaris melamun sebelum Sakura menarik botol tersebut dan meminumnya.

" _Ne_ Naruto, aku tahu pikiranmu sedang kacau karena masalah _'itu'_. Sebagai teman biar kuberikan nasihat yang bijak."

Kuping Naruto mengejang mendengar Sakura membahas hal yang paling dihindarinya. Naruto mulai kehilangan fokus. Adegan di mana Sasuke menolak cintanya dan Sakura yang tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar curahan hatinya. Semua menusuk relung hati Naruto yang terdalam.

"Bisa untuk tidak membahas masalah itu? Aku bahkan sangat malu untuk mengingatnya."

"Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Hanya saja spontanitas yang tulus datang dari hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto saat itu memang sungguh luar biasa. Siapa sangka jika kau malah mengungkapkan perasaan setelah sebelumnya berkoar-koar untuk meminta maaf."

Naruto menginjak kaki Sakura begitu keras. Sang korban hanya meringis tertahan. Sialan.

"Oke maaf." Setelah berhenti dari aktifitas tertawanya Sakura berdeham sedikit. "Coba kau lihat ini." Ia memberikan ponselnya pada Naruto. Langsung sang Uzumaki muda membaca apa yang tertera di layar.

 _Precious Profile_

 _Nama : Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Usia : 23 Tahun_

 _T.T.L : Otogakure, 23 Juli 19xx_

 _Mafav¹: Tomat dan bukan makanan manis._

 _Mifav²: Air Mineral dari sumber mata air gunung Himalaya._

 _Hal yang dibenci : Berisik, orang bodoh, dibohongi._

 _Hal yang disukai : -_

 _Pendidikan Terakhir : Akademi Kepolisian Otogakure._

 _Pekerjaan Terakhir : Anggota Kepolisian._

 _Status : Single dan Perjaka tingting._

Naruto tergagap takjub. Antara merasa sedih dan lucu karena membaca kalimat yang Kiba bilang terlalu kekinian. Bayangkan saja satu layar penuh _capslock_ tak beraturan. Tak jarang Naruto kesulitan dan gagal paham membaca susunan kalimat yang serumit rumus matematika. Dan kalau boleh jujur, ada sebersit rasa yang membuatnya menciut saat membaca poin hal yang paling dibenci. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa dirinya pantas masuk kategori. Jadi bukan suatu kemustahilan jika alasan Sasuke menolaknya tempo lalu adalah karena hal tersebut.

"Kau tahu, terkadang ada gunanya aku masuk grup fans Sasuke- _sensei,_ " Sakura menarik kembali ponselnya, pesan dari Sasori segera dibalas. "Dengar, cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Bagaimanapun tidak ada cara untukmu bisa mengencani seorang guru dan mantan polisi seperti Uchiha Sasuke."

Hening dari Naruto. Sakura tahu teman pirangnya sadar akan posisinya saat ini. Penolakan Sasuke telah menciptakan trauma baru dan Sakura berharap jika Naruto tidak berakhir seperti sepenggal lirik lagu bergenre _picisan_ yang sering didengarnya di radio: _karena sekali cinta tetap tetap cinta._

 _No!_ Sakura yakin Naruto tidak segegabah itu dalam urusan asmara.

"Naruto, _trust me. Sad tears make a woman cheap, women should only shed happy tears._ "

 _ **BANG**_

Meski kalimat so bulenya terdengar asing di telinga, Naruto cukup mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura. Ya, gadis itu benar. Tidak sepantasnya Naruto menumpuk kesedihan, meski kenyataannya Naruto tidak menitikan air mata baik itu pra maupun pasca penolakan Sasuke. Namun tetap saja Naruto harus menerima kenyataan dan berhenti tenggelam dalam rasa gamang yang berkepanjangan.

"Demi Tuhan Sakura, kau begitu dewasa. Ayo menikah denganku!" Naruto berujar sinting.

"Kau! Sekalinya ditolak oleh laki-laki kenapa bisa sekacau ini?"

Rasanya mudah saja bagi Naruto untuk mengiyakan perkataan Sakura. Padahal kalau boleh jujur ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan keputusannya, mengingat setiap Naruto mencoba menghapus nama Sasuke dari pikiran, ia justru semakin teringat akan pemuda itu.

Lagi, Naruto beringsut lemas di atas meja. Sakura yang melihatnya terserang gerah hebat.

"Oh ayolah, kemana larinya seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang optimis? Lebih baik kau buktikan pada dunia bahwa _single_ juga layak bahagia."

"Memang kapan kau jomblo, huh? Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang belum pernah kau alami sebelummya, Haruno!" Cibir Naruto. Sakura tentu belum pernah merasakan, mengingat hubungannya dengan Sasori kini hampir menginjak tahun keempat. Gadis itu tergelak, membiarkan tatapan tajam Naruto menghujaninya.

"Omong-omong, jadi menginap di rumahku?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan. Naruto lekas mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus menemaniku dulu, menjenguk Sasori di rumah sakit."

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Er.. kecelakan kecil."

" _Hee_ , kekasihmu kecelakan tapi kau malah bersikap setenang ini?!"

"Aku sangat panik saat tahu kabar itu, bodoh! Tapi mendengar dia tidak apa-apa setidaknya membuatku lega."

"Ya ya ya—"

Naruto berhenti berbicara saat figur seseorang yang sangat ingin ia hindari berjalan mendekat. Kegaduhan yang tercipta dari histeria fans sang guru baru menjadi latar belakang kafetaria saat ini. Sakura menatap tajam, sesekali melemparkan _deathglare_ kala Sasuke mendekat ke arah mereka. Sementara Naruto pucat pasi, membatu dengan degup jantung yang mungkin bisa meledak kapan saja. Demi sekardus ramen! Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika benar Sasuke datang untuk menemuinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto- _san._ "

 _Bingo!_ Baik Sakura dan Naruto, keduanya menatap pemuda itu dengan dua ekspresi berbeda. Sementara sang pemuda tetap dengan ekspresi dingin andalannya.

"Ikut keruangan saya sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki konstan bergema di sepanjang koridor. Sasuke berjalan tenang, sesekali mengangguk saat bertatap muka dengan beberapa dokter dan perawat. Aroma sejuk bercampur obat-obatan tersapu angin, menggelitik indera pembau Sasuke untuk sesaat. Sementara di sampingnya berjalan seorang wanita, senyum ramah tak luput dari wajah dewasanya. Sangat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan ekspresi kaku nan dingin Sasuke.

Sang wanita mendengus geli melihat reaksi sang pemuda. "Oh sungguh Sasuke, hentikan ekspresi dinginmu. Kau bisa memotong kontrak hidup seseorang secara sepihak."

Yang dikomentari hanya diam tak menanggapi. Terlepas dari pernyataan sang wanita, Sasuke justru menemukan ekspresi kebalikan dari sekitarnya. Tatapan memuja dilayangkan beberapa kaum hawa dan tak jarang terdengar bisik-bisik tetangga—yang Sasuke paham mati tertuju untuknya. Maka ketika Sasuke mengangguk singkat, bukan suatu kemustahilan jika pekikan dan teriakan mewarnai histeria yang seharusnya tidak tercipta di area penuh ketenangan ini.

" _Well sorry,_ sepertinya aku salah sangka." Sang wanita berjalan mendahului Sasuke saat lift terbuka lalu menekan tombol lima. Sasuke merapat ke sudut, mengingat tidak ada lagi orang selain mereka berdua. Tak perlu waktu lama, mereka telah mencapai lantai lima. Berjalan beberapa langkah, keduanya kini berada di depan pintu.

"Aku tunggu di luar." Ucap Sasuke, pandangannya mengedar ke semua penjuru dan bangku besi panjang terbidik retinanya.

"Sepertinya akan sedikit lama. Jika bosan menunggu, kau boleh pergi berkeliling. Nanti kukabari setelah pemeriksaan selesai."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat saat punggung sang wanita tertelan daun pintu. Papan kayu yang menempel di pintu bergoyang; _"Obstetrician³"_.

Kaki yang dibalut celana jeans melangkah dan terhenti untuk mendaratkan bokongnya tepat di atas permukaan bangku besi dingin. Ramai yang tercipta mengundang rasa penasaran Sasuke. Kepala tertarik lurus ke depan. Netra hitam yang biasanya menatap tajam, menghangat begitu melihat gelak tawa para makhluk mungil yang asyik bermain bola. Sasuke tersenyum singkat, membiarkan rasa hangat menjalar ke dalam hatinya. Sampai kehangatan itu harus terinterupsi getar ponselnya; _one unread message._

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah Naruto pergi menuju kediaman Haruno yang tidak begitu jauh dari stasiun Konoha. Naruto yang berencana menginap terpaksa pasrah saat digeret paksa oleh Sakura. Dan di sinilah Naruto berada; berdiri tegap menatap pantulan diri di kaca, wajah basah oleh air yang belum diseka. _Well_ , toilet wanita Rumah Sakit Konoha tidak buruk juga. Ia kembali membasuh wajah, mengumpulkan kesegaran dari setiap tetes air yang mengalir melalui kran. _Dress_ selutut yang dibalut _cardigan_ hasil menjarah lemari Sakura nyaris saja basah terkena cipratan air. Naruto membuka tas dan mengambil handuk kecil—lalu menyekanya.

Sepertinya memang dewa kesialan sedang gencar menerpa Naruto hari ini. Setelah mendapat kultum berharga dari Kushina sepanjang pagi, terlambat masuk kelas dan ketahuan melompati pagar- ah CCTV terkutuk! Kalau saja bukan Sasuke yang menemuinya dan menggeret paksa ke ruang BK mungkin Naruto tidak akan seketar-ketir ini.

 _'Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu.'_

Kilasan memori yang menghantui beberapa hari, benar-benar membuat frustasi. Pasalnya setiap kali Naruto mencoba melupakan, hal tersebut semakin lekat di benaknya. Usahanya selalu saja gagal total. Bayang-bayang mengenai Sasuke mengingatkannya ke hari di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sasuke bagai meninggikan Naruto ke awan namun dalam waktu bersamaan menjatuhkannya ke dasar jurang.

Menyakitkan.

Mengabaikan rasa galau yang semakin memuncak, tangan Naruto merogoh saku di tas gendong. Secarik kertas berupa peta kecil khas tulisan tangan Sakura memenuhi retina. Ah benar juga, ke mana larinya gadis pink itu, ya? Sudah setengah jam mereka terpisah. Sakura yang di awal memaksa Naruto untuk menemaninya malah meninggalkan sang gadis seorang diri dengan secarik kertas tipis ini.

Nekat. Naruto memilih untuk berjalan mengikuti petunjuk peta. Kamar Sasori yang berada di lantai 6 dan berhubung toilet yang disinggahi tadi berada di lantai 6, maka Naruto hanya perlu berjalan sebentar dan berbelok ke arah kanan.

Belasan pintu berjejer rapih di setiap sisi kanan dan kiri, koridor yang dilewatinya begitu sepi dan sunyi. Oh sungguh, membuat kesan semakin horor dan mencekam. Mencari aman, Naruto meraih _headset_ dan memutar musik dengan _full volume. Well,_ setidaknya investigasinya tidak begitu mengerikan kali ini.

 _605._

Akhirnya ia menemukan kamar yang sedang dicari. Dengan sangsi gagang pintu diraih, menampilkan ruangan berukuran enam kali tujuh meter yang sarat warna putih. Alis Naruto mengerut saat tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Hanya ada perabotan elektronik dan dua buah ranjang bertirai biru yang sengaja ditutup.

 _Hee,_ jadi seperti ini kelakuan Sakura jika sedang berduaan dengan Sasori. Bahkan dalam keadaan sakit sekalipun? Oh mari beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk sahabat tercintanya ini.

Naruto berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Aroma khas rumah sakit sama sekali tidak tercium di sana. Naruto justru dapat mencium bau-bau dewasa, mengingat kuping sebelah kirinya yang menganggur menangkap suara-suara mencurigakan dari arah ranjang. _Fix,_ teman pinknya memang sedang melakukan ritual pendewasaan saat ini.

Naruto menyeringai. Ia semakin mendekatkan diri dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjang yang berada di sebelah kiri. Suara desahan terdengar semakin jelas, begitu menggelikan di telinganya. Sakura memang kurang ajar, bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengundang Naruto untuk dijadikan obat nyamuk? Sementara ia bermesraan tanpa tahu posisi.

Makin dekat, dua langkah lagi tangan Naruto dapat menjangkau tirai. Meski ada seberkas rasa ragu, takut-takut mengganggu ritual sakral sang teman. Namun rasa penasaran terlanjur mendominasi, Naruto yang kelewat keras kepala memilih untuk mengikuti rasa penasarannya.

 _"Nghh geli, kumohon jangan diremas."_

 _"Ssst.. It's okay baby."_

Sayup-sayup suara dan desahan terdengar semakin intens. Naruto yang pendengarannya dikaburkan oleh musik dan suara tersebut hanya dapat menyeringai semakin lebar. Tangan kanan terjulur, tirai disingkap dengan sekali hentak.

Teriakan seorang wanita berpakaian suster dan lelaki berambut merah mengaburkan panca indera Naruto. Detik berikutnya safir Naruto terbelalak tak percaya, melihat seorang lelaki yang tidak ingin ditemuinya tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Hai, Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri. Selamat sore."

Sasori mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul begitu melihat kepergian sang polisi muda. Keheningan kembali meliputi ruangan yang kini sedang dihuni empat entitas berbeda _gender_ dan warna. Dua di antara mereka memiliki warna rambut yang sama; merah dan salah satunya adalah Sasori. Si Akasuna yang sedang terbaring di ranjang merasa risih lantas memilih untuk membuka suara.

"Hei bocah mesum! Jika kedatanganmu ke mari untuk memuaskan birahi lebih baik kau pulang saja ke Suna!"

Sasori misuh-misuh, tangan kanan yang dibalut gips teracung secara refleks. Ia menjerit hebat saat denyut maha menyakitkan tercipta dari gerakannya. Mengundang raut wajah murka dari Sakura yang duduk di samping ranjang sebelah kiri.

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bergerak!" Tangan sang gadis menjewer kuping Sasori keras. Sasori meringis, gelak tawa datang dari pemuda berambut merah yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Sakura benar, kau jangan terlalu banyak begerak, Sasori." Sahut sang pemuda sembari mengelap ujung matanya yang berair. Sasori mendecih merasa dipermalukan. "Untuk informasi saja, yang mulai merayu bukan aku, tapi suster itu sendiri."

"Terlalu banyak alasan kau Garaa, kulaporkan juga ke kantor polisi atas tindak asusila."

"Hei ini bukan tidak asusila tapi suka sama suka." Bela pemuda bernama Gaara. Sasori memutar bola mata malas.

Ketiganya termasuk Sakura (yang hanya memerhatikan) sibuk dengan konversasi yang menurut Naruto sangat tidak menarik. Buktinya gadis itu lebih memilih untuk duduk menyepi, mengautiskan diri dengan sebuah _headset_ yang mengait di telinga. Kekesalan yang tak kunjung sirna justru setiap detiknya semakin memuncak. Apalagi kalau bukan karena melihat sumber emosi -yang sangat ia sangkal eksistensinya- sedang menebar pesona di hadapannya.

 _Sialan._ Sejak awal pertemuan, saat Naruto memergoki Gaara tengah bermesraan dengan seorang suster, pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya memberikan atensi. Baik sekedar curi pandang atau ketahuan menatapnya intens. Sungguh, tidak adakah hal lain yang lebih buruk dari ini? Tidak adakah hal yang lebih etis dari bertemu seorang mantan? Terkutuk rambut Sunsilk Orochimaru! Terlalu banyak hal-tidak-tidak yang menimpa Naruto hari ini.

Sakura yang mulai risih dengan atmosfer sekitar, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Ia mengupas apel dan menyuapkannya pada Sasori. "Bagaimana, enak?" tanyanya dan langsung membuahkan anggukan dari pemuda itu.

"Manis sepertimu."

Sakura melayang mendapat gombalan, namun sayang Naruto terlalu betah menyelami keheningan dan juga Gaara yang tak henti-hentinya memerhatikan Naruto. Merasa risih, Naruto berulang kali melempar tatapan tajam. Namun bukannya gentar pemuda tersebut justru tersenyum kegirangan.

"Ya bocah mesum! Jangan membuat Naruto risih!" Sasori melemparkan potongan apel dan telak mengenai kepala merah Gaara. Sementara respon Gaara hanya satu: tersenyum _so cool_.

"Oh Naruto, kau ada di sini rupanya? Aku sempat mengira orang lain." Nada suara Gaara yang dibuat kaget sama sekali tidak mempan bagi Naruto. Gadis itu memutar safirnya malas. "Tumben sekali melihatmu setenang ini." Gaara menyeringai, begitu menikmati saat-saat seperti sekarang. Membuat kesal atau memancing emosi gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya dulu adalah hal paling dinantikan selama setahun ini, selain bertemu tentunya.

Dan bukan tanpa sebab jika Naruto marah hebat diperlakukan demikian. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas penyebab retaknya hubungan dengan Sabaku Gaara, adik dari Sabaku Temari yang sempat menemani saat kencan buta kemarin. Oh lupakan—Naruto terlalu trauma untuk mengingat malam minggu kelabu tempo lalu, terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikenang. Gaara yang saat itu sedang menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengannya di tahun pertama SMA, tanpa hati—tanpa empati menduakannya dengan Matsuri, anak bawahan ayah Gaara saat menjabat gubernur dulu.

Dan kini setelah pertemuan terakhirnya di malam berlangit pekat setahun lalu. Malam di mana Naruto memutus hubungan yang telah dijalin selama 11 bulan 29 hari, Gaara kembali muncul dan datang tanpa permisi. Seperti tamu tak diundang, eh?

"Sasori tolong beritahu lelaki yang duduk di sampingmu jika lawakannya sama sekali tidak lucu." Naruto berujar sarkatis. Seringai di wajah Gaara semakin lebar.

"Oh Sasori beritahu juga nona manis yang duduk di pojokan sana, dia terlihat sangat manis jika sedang menahan amarah."

"Kau!" Geram Naruto terpancing. Tatapan yang berbeda maksud beradu. Yang satu sebuah _deathglare_ penuh ancaman dan satunya lagi tatapan penuh kemenangan.

Sasori mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Ayolah kalian berdua bisa tidak untuk berhenti bersikap kekanakan?! Setidaknya singkirkan aura hitam kalian. Itu sangat mengganggu kesehatanku!"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang menebar aura negatif, huh?" Klarifikasi Gaara. Memang benar aura hitam begitu mencekam, tapi bukan dari Gaara. Aura hitam kuat terasa di pojokan tempat Naruto bersemayam. Baik Sasori, Sakura dan Gaara menatap Naruto bersamaan.

"Apa?" Tanyanya merasa dipojokan. "Jika keberadaanku mengganggu, lebih baik aku pulang." Naruto bangkit dari ranjang, merapikan _dress_ yang semi kusut.

Sakura melirik Sasori dengan tatapan menyalahkan lalu memukul perut sang pemuda pelan. Sasori balas menatap penuh tanda tanya dengan kedua alis bertaut heran. Namun Sakura mengabaikan, ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Naru-" teriakannya terputus saat tangan Gaara menahan lengannya.

"Ini salahku, biar aku yang selesaikan." Ucapnya lantas menyusul Naruto yang telah menghilang di balik pintu.

Naruto berjalan cepat-cepat, mengabaikan langkah kaki Gaara yang tak kalah cepat. "Naruto, tunggu!" Gaara kini menyeimbangi langkah Naruto dengan berjalan mundur di hadapan sang gadis.

Naruto membuang muka, "Jangan ikuti aku!" Bentaknya sembari berjalan cepat, nyaris mencapai lift. Tanpa membuang waktu Gaara menggunakan kesempatan yang ada dengan menarik lengan Naruto. "Lepaskan!" Namun Gaara tak peduli, ia menarik sang gadis untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau marah karena melihatku dengan suster tadi?"

Kuping Naruto tuli mendadak. "Ha? Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Cemburu mungkin?"

Si pirang mendengus geli. Demi Tuhan! Seberapa percaya dirinya kah lelaki ini? Apa Gaara bilang? Cemburu? Lebih baik Naruto menikah saja dengan tukang kebun tetangga jika harus menyemburui Gaara.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton serial drama!"

"Ah atau kau masih marah karena masalah Matsuri? Astaga Naruto! Jadi karena masalah itu kau menjadi segalak ini?"

Muncul _double_ perempatan di kening Naruto. Ia merasa tak terima dengan argumen tanpa dasar Gaara. "Jangan bawa-bawa masa lalu dan lagi lepaskan tanganku, sekarang juga!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Naruto menghempaskan genggaman kasar dan refleks genggaman terlepas. Naruto menggunakan kesempatan untuk melarikan diri, ia melesat secepat kilat saat pintu lift terbuka. Jari telunjuknya sebisa mungkin menekan tombol agar pintu segera tertutup. Namun sayang, terlalu mudah bagi Gaara untuk menahannya dan kini sialnya Naruto terjebak di dalam lift hanya berdua dengan Gaara.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kukira kau akan mengabaikan pesanku." Sai menutup pintu, papan bertuliskan angka 721 bergoyang pelan. Ia mendekati Sasuke yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Ya, jika itu tidak menyangkut petinggi kepolisian." Balas Sasuke datar. Sai tergelak, ekspresi dingin Sasuke sudah lama tak tertangkap retinanya. Kira-kira sudah berapa bulan, ya? Ah yang jelas setelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari satuan polisi dan menjadi seorang guru di sekolah menengah atas Konoha.

"Jenderal polisi yang juga kakekmu, Sasuke. Cucu macam apa kau mendapat kabar kakek sendiri masuk rumah sakit namun masih bisa berekspresi cuek seperti ini."

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau jadi cerewet setelah menikah, Sai."

"Ah ya ya, terserahmu saja tuan Uchiha."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan melewati koridor sepi. Lantai 7 tempat di mana Kakek Sasuke sekaligus Jenderal Polisi—Uchiha Madara yang asam uratnya kambuh dilarikan ke rumah sakit Konoha. Sasuke yang kebetulan berada di rumah sakit dan Sai yang juga kebetulan mengurus kasus kecelakan Sasori, mereka memutuskan untuk menjenguk Madara bersama. Ah kalau bukan karena status cucu berbakti dan pesan Sai yang seperti petasan tahun baru, dua menit sekali mampir di ponsel Sasuke—ia pasti lebih memilih mengikuti rasa malasnya; duduk di atas bangku besi sembari melihat tingkah polah anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana rasanya menangani para siswa? Biar kutebak pasti menyenangkan."

"Biasa saja, mungkin bedanya mengurus siswa lebih merepotkan karena mereka bukan maling yang bisa dijebloskan ke penjara begitu saja."

Sai mengangguk, "Sepertinya aku lebih memilih profesiku sekarang daripada harus menjadi guru sepertimu."

Sasuke diam tak merespon. Mereka telah sampai di depan lift dan jari Sai menekan tombol. Sasuke yang semula menunduk menatap lantai, menarik kepalanya saat lift terbuka, dan obsidiannya berkilat saat disuguhi sebuah adegan; gadis pirang yang sangat dikenalnya tengah dipojokan oleh pemuda berambut merah. Kedua tangan yang menyilang di samping kanan dan kiri sang gadis telah menjauh. Sasuke dapat melihat pemuda itu membungkuk ke arah Sai.

"Selamat Sore."

Sai mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Wah kalian, sudah mau pulang?" Sapanya ramah, sang pemuda menjawab iya, namun sunyi dari sang gadis. Dari ujung mata, Sasuke dapat melihat gadis pirang itu menegang dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

Keheningan lagi-lagi tercipta. Lift yang berisikan empat manusia masih tenggelam ditelan sunyi. Gaara sepertinya tidak berniat membiarkan Naruto mengabaikannya. Maka dengan sangat kurang ajarnya tangan pemuda bermarga Sabaku ini gencar menggerayangi tangan Naruto. Ringisan kecil dan protes tertahan dilayangkan, namun Gaara malah melempar senyum kesenangan.

Sai berdeham sedikit, "Oh ya Sasuke, bibi Mikoto sakit apa memangnya?"

Sasuke masih menatap lurus ke depan, "Bukan _kaasan_ yang sakit. Tapi aku sedang mengantar seseorang." Jawaban Sasuke mengundang rasa penasaran Sai.

"Wah siapa? Lama tak bersua kau menjadi semakin misterius saja."

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Lift telah menuruni dua lantai dan kini berhenti di lantai lima. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita berambut cokelat pendek.

"Oh Sasuke, kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya ramah, sementara Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Wah kenapa ada Sai di sini?" Tanyanya beralih menatap Sai yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Yo Rin, ada keperluan sebentar tadi. Kau datang bersama Sasuke?"

Wanita cantik bernama Rin mengangguk, senyum masih tersemat di wajah dewasanya. Naruto yang merasa tidak asing menatap Rin dengan intens dan benar saja! Wanita itu adalah wanita yang pernah ia pergoki sedang bersama Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu. Salah seorang guru wanita yang dengan berani memerlakukan Sasuke begitu mesra tepat di hadapannya.

Sasuke menatap sang wanita lembut, bibir tipisnya terbuka. "Bagaimana kandunganmu?" Tanyanya lantas mengundang dua raut wajah _shock_ dari Sai dan Naruto. Sementara Rin mengangguk sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kandunganku sehat, terima kasih telah menemaniku."

Sai tergagap dengan rahang nyaris jatuh dari asalnya. "Oi oi oi, jangan bilang?" Namun anggukan Rin membuat rasa _shock_ Sai semakin menjadi, lantas ia menutup mulut. "Selamat Rin! Akhirnya penantian lama membuahkan hasil. Kau juga selamat Sasuke! Sekarang kau tidak akan kesepian lagi!"

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, Sai."

Lift telah mencapai _ground_. Sasuke, Sai dan Rin pun telah keluar dari lift. Sementara Naruto masih mematung di sudut. Tatapannya yang kosong dilayangkan ke lantai. Gaara yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto lantas memanggilnya. Namun nihil, sang gadis malah semakin mematung di tempat.

"Naruto?" Bisiknya lembut namun tak ada respon. "Hei- Naruto?!" lebih keras kali ini, sesekali menggerakan bahu Naruto.

Sang gadis mulai merespon, tatapan kosong masih memenuhi wajahnya. Netra biru yang biasanya berkilat semangat menatap nanar ke arah Rin yang tertawa bahagia bersama Sasuke. Ada seberkas rasa pedih dalam hatinya saat mendengar perkataan Sai barusan.

 _Selamat?_

 _Kandungan?_

 _Bukankah Sasuke masih lajang?_

Naruto tak tahu dan tak mengerti, yang jelas ia pasrah saja saat Gaara menariknya ke luar. Entah ke mana pemuda itu akan membawanya, karena Naruto terlanjur merasakan sesak dan pedih mendominasi tepat di dalam hatinya.

 _How pathetic._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be Continued.**_

* * *

 **Glosarium :**

1\. Mafav : Makanan Favorit. #maksa

2\. Mifav : Minuman Favorit. #maksamaksimal Orz

3\. Obstetrician : Dokter Spesialis Kandungan/bidan(?)

P.S : Mohon maaf atas kengaretan dalam publish chapter ini. Selamat membaca!


	4. Tidak Lucu Sama Sekali!

**Konoha Airport. Sunday, 11 p.m**

Orang-orang tampak berlalu lalang.

Puluhan koper yang berjejer cantik di _baggage claim area_ telah berpindah. Ada yang menaruhnya di dalam troli dan ada pula yang menyeret sesuai fungsi dua roda ganda yang berada di bawah pada setiap sudutnya. Lantai marmer yang kinclong beradu dengan bunyi sepatu. Kaki jenjang milik seorang pemuda dibalut celana jeans kelas dunia. Tangan kanan menarik gagang koper, tangan kiri menahan benda berukuran 5 inchi untuk tetap menempel di telinga.

Sepasang matanya yang tertutupi _sunglasses Oakley_ edisi terbaru mengedar.

"Permisi, di mana saya bisa menemukan taxi?"

"Oh setelah anda sampai di pintu ke luar, berbelok saja ke kiri, lalu berjalan beberapa meter—biasanya taxi banyak yang beroperasi di sekitar sana."

Kunyahan permen karet terhenti. Pemuda setinggi enam kaki menegakkan dada, membenarkan kemeja denim biru yang melapisi kaos _hermes_ putihnya. _Catalyst™ Polarized_ hitam diturunkan sebatas tulang hidung, menampilkan manik rubi yang mampu membuat wanita dewasa di hadapan sang kasanova menyublim terpesona.

Bibir tipisnya menyeringai, _"Merci, Jolie Dame."_

* * *

 **.**

 **Orange**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuFemNaru**

Romance/Humor/Hurt/Family

 **Rate** T+

 **Warning!** AU. OOC. Genderswitch. Typo(s). EYD Berantakan.

 **.**

[Kemunculan perdana Kyuubi tapi saya buat rusak karena beberapa alasan. Warning garis keras pokoknya, OOC!Kyuubi, Siscom!Kyuubi, dan pengetahuan seputar kepolisian yang maksa. Semua atas keterbatasan imajinasi author yang udah sengkle dari sananya. Jaga jarak dengan layar dan jangan dibaca saat berada dalam keadaan gelap!]

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 04 : Tidak Lucu Sama Sekali!**

Malam minggu biasanya digunakan muda-mudi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan atau kawan. Entah dengan pergi ke bioskop, berpesta sepanjang malam, atau _dinner_ berdua di kedai sederhana sampai resto mewah ternama. Semua itu adalah usaha masing-masing orang untuk membuat _malam_ nya sedikit berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya.

Dan nampaknya berlaku pula untuk Sasuke. Bungsu dari dua bersaudara yang kesehariannya selalu sibuk, sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal tadi. Dipaksa turut serta menikmati sensasi malam minggu setelah mendapat pesan yang berupa undangan makan malam dari sang Ibu tercinta.

Tentu tidak ada alasan untuk Sasuke menolak. Maka saat ini juga, di tempat yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi, menghadap meja panjang yang di atasnya tersaji beraneka ragam makanan dan minuman. Sementara sang Ibu tengah sibuk mengelilingi meja, menyalakan lilin yang terakhir.

"Ah hampir saja lupa. Pelayan, tolong ambilkan _wine_."

"Baik Nyonya."

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Langkah kaki menuntunnya kembali menuju sebuah kursi yang berada di samping kepala keluarga—Uchiha Fugaku. Sekitar enam orang termasuk Sasuke duduk khidmat di kursi masing-masing. Beberapa menit berlalu, hening kembali menyelimuti. Namun tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berniat membuka suara.

Obito berdeham. "Apa semuanya sudah selesai? Bagaimana kalau makan malam ini kita mula—aw—Rin," _Sakit!_ Kalimatnya terpotong disertai pekikan saat sebuah tangan menyubit kecil perutnya. Rin yang duduk di sebelah Obito melempar tatapan tajam yang jika dimanifestasikan akan berbunyi; _Berani mengatakan hal yang sama sekali lagi, tidak ada jatah untuk malam ini, suami menyebalkan!_

"Tunggu sebentar Obito. Kita tunggu Itachi lima menit lagi." Suara lembut Mikoto mengundang anggukan sesal dari Obito. Dari arah pintu pelayan datang membawa dua botol _wine_ lalu menaruhnya di atas wadah berisi kepingan es.

"Itachi tidak akan datang, dia sedang berada di luar kota."

Yang kali ini suara berat Sasuke, membuat semua penghuni rumah menatap ke arahnya. Senyum Mikoto tergantikan ekspresi canggung, Obito dan Rin mengangguk, lalu terakhir tatapan tajam dilayangkan Madara. Fugaku yang sudah terlatih membaca suasana, berdeham.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja tanpa Itachi."

Keheningan kembali melingkupi. Memang seperti ini pemandangan yang akan kalian temukan jika setiap anggota keluarga minim ekspresi seperti Uchiha berkumpul dalam satu ruangan. Tidak akan ada canda tawa atau suasana hangat melingkupi mereka. Hanya terdengar bunyi berdenting dari sendok dan piring.

Satu kunyahan, dua kunyahan; santapan terasa lezat di mulut. Terutama kalkun panggang yang dibuat oleh salah satu koki kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha. Begitu kaya bumbu dan rempah, membuat lidah siapa saja bergoyang saat menyantapnya.

Hingga menit-menit berlalu, sampai akhirnya Obito tidak ingat lagi berapa kunyah makanan yang sudah ditelan—meski ia cukup yakin melihat setengah dari hidangan yang disajikan habis tak tersisa. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Obito merasa kurang nyaman dengan atmosfer yang melingkupi. Apalagi saat melihat sang isteri—Rin yang terlihat biasa saja meski kanan kirinya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Kening digaruk saat sebulir keringat muncul melewati pipi, " _Ano_ , apa kita akan menghabiskan makan malam hanya dengan diam-diaman saja?"

Rin menatap tajam Obito lagi. Sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, merasa heran mengapa isterinya mendadak galak dan sangat sensitif. Ho benar juga, mungkin efek bayi yang sedang dikandungnya, pikir Obito.

" _Gomen_ , Obito- _chan_. Aku yang memutuskan untuk mengadakan acara ini, tapi aku juga yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung." Kedua tangan terkatup di depan wajah, Mikoto meminta maaf.

Obito menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kakak ipar, ini bukan salahmu."

Mikoto mengambil sebuah piring, "Sasuke- _kun,_ mau tambah lagi lauknya? Biar _kaasan_ ambilkan ya." Namun mendapat gelengan dari putera kedua.

"Tidak perlu _kaasan_ , biar aku ambil sendiri."

"Hm, begitu? Baiklah."

Senyum keibuan Mikoto tertangkap onik Sasuke. Tangan kanan sang pemuda terjulur untuk mengambil gelas berisi air putih, lalu diteguknya.

"Oya Rin- _chan_ hampir saja aku lupa. Selamat atas kandunganmu, keluarga Uchiha sebentar lagi akan kedatangan anggota baru."

Rin membalas senyum Mikoto, lalu membungkuk sopan. "Terima kasih, _nee-san_. Ini semua gara-gara seseorang yang terlalu sibuk dan tidak mau meluangkan waktu untuk mengantar isterinya. Beruntung ada Sasuke yang berbaik hati mau mengantarku ke rumah sakit."

"Rin, bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku sedang banyak laporan dan proyek yang harus dikerjakan? Jangan membuat aku terdengar seperti ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab!" protes Obito memecah tawa di antara dua hawa ini.

"Ara, jadi Sasuke- _kun_ yang mengantar Rin-chan? Tumben sekali dan Obito-chan, sepertinya calon anakmu lebih menyukai Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Sasuke di sekolah, dia bekerja dengan semestinya, bukan?" tanya Mikoto antusias.

"Jangan salah, Sasuke diam-diam menyukai anak kecil lho _nee-san_. Saat mengantarku ke rumah sakit kemarin, aku melihatnya sedang bermain bersama mereka." Kekehan Rin mengabaikan kalimat Obito. Tangan Mikoto terlipat di depan dagu, membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi anaknya ketika sedang bermain dengan gerombolan krucil menggemaskan. "Untuk pekerjaan seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu profesional dan bisa diandalkan. Bahkan kepala sekolah berniat mengangkatnya sebagai guru tetap."

"Dan lagi, Sasuke menjadi guru favorit. Penggemarnya tidak hanya siswi tapi ada beberapa guru wanita." Rin berbisik, Mikoto mengacungkan jempol bangga.

Sementara yang sedang dibicarakan tengah menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Aku tidak ingat Sarutobi- _san_ pernah mengatakannya dan lagi kau diam-diam memperhatikanku saat di rumah sakit kemarin?"

"Ah kau ketinggalan berita tuan Sasuke. Jika tidak percaya silahkan saja tanya pada yang bersangkutan," sahut Rin penuh percaya diri. "Benar sekali aku mengintip dari kaca pintu. Wajahmu sangat terlihat berbeda saat itu—"

"..jangan sembarang berspekulasi Rin." Ancam Sasuke dan mengundang Obito untuk menatap wajah keponakannya.

"Dan jangan mengancam isteriku, Sasuke."

Mikoto dan Rin tidak mampu menahan tawa. Mengabaikan dua kepala yang sedang saling tatap, lebih tepatnya seorang lelaki yang lebih tua menatap lelaki muda yang sedang tidak memedulikannya. Sementara dua lainnya, Fugaku dan Madara duduk _stay cool_ di kursi, memerhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Jadi, anak itu tidak pulang lagi?" Suara Madara menghentikan tawa Rin dan Mikoto.

Sasuke lantas menjawab, "Kemarin _aniki_ menelpon. Dia bilang ada sesuatu 'darurat' yang harus dikerjakan segera."

Madara menggeram.

"Ada apa dengan keluarga ini? Satu orang menuruti perintahku namun menjadi pembangkang setelahnya dan satu orang lagi sebagai pembangkang menjadi penurut setelahnya." Tatapan tertuju tajam pada Sasuke. Fugaku memijat pangkal hidung, perdebatan yang selalu terjadi setiap acara makan malam di kediamannya kembali terulang.

"Setidaknya si pembangkang itu tahu bagaimana cara menjalani hidup tanpa penyesalan." Balas Sasuke tak kalah tajam menatap Madara.

Gebrakan di meja makan bergema, "Lancang sekali berbicara mengenai kehidupan. Memang tahu apa kau mengenai penyesalan? Sasuke, kau bahkan sudah mengecewakan keluarga ini. Lantas sekarang berkoar-koar tentang kehidupan—ha, puitis sekali!" Tangan sang kakek mengacung di depan wajah Sasuke, pemuda itu langsung bangkit dari kursi.

"...jika aku mengecewakan keluarga ini, lalu untuk apa kalian menerima kedatanganku?"

Mikoto bergerak gelisah, ia menarik kaos Fugaku untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Bahkan Ibu mengudangku langsung, _ji-san_."

"Sasuke cukup! Tenanglah dan kembali duduk."

Titah Fugaku mendikte Sasuke untuk kembali mendudukan diri di kursi. Napas berat ditarik. Hampir saja Sasuke kehilangan kendali. Hampir saja ia terbawa emosi.

"Aish, aku benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makan!" Madara menarik kursi lalu meninggalkan meja makan. Meninggalkan sisa anggota yang masih diam tanpa suara. Mikoto menatap Sasuke khawatir, merasa bersalah.

"Kurasa acara makan malam cukup sampai di sini. Pelayan, jangan lupa untuk bersihkan semua sampahnya."

"Baik Tuan."

Mikoto, Rin, dan Obito bangkit dari kursi, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Fugaku yang masih terdiam.

"Sasuke, _tousan_ ingin bicara denganmu."

Tanpa mampu menolak Sasuke membungkuk saat Fugaku meninggalkan ruang makan. Acara makan malam yang sengaja Mikoto rancang untuk menyambut Madara yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit, juga sebagai perayaan atas kehamilan Rin harus berubah dramatis. Hanya karena satu nama saja, baik Sasuke dan Madara harus berakhir debat. Sialan betul Itachi. Padahal Sasuke telah menolongnya dengan berbohong jika Itachi sedang ada keperluan di luar kota—yang sebenarnya hanya akal-bulusnya saja.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tanpa babibu mengiyakan undangan Mikoto, Itachi justru mengabaikan dan tentu Sasuke paham mati mengenai alasannya.

Dan bicara mengenai sengketa antara Sasuke dengan Madara, semua tidak lepas dari insiden setahun lalu saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi anggota kepolisian. Madara yang berkepala batu dengan tegas menolak keputusan Sasuke. Namun karena Sasuke juga diberkahi sifat yang sama, ia tegas dengan pendiriannya sehingga membuat Madara menelan pil kekecewaan.

Seminggu yang lalu saat Sasuke dan Sai menjenguk Madara di rumah sakit, sebenarnya Madara masih bersikap dingin pada Sasuke. Karena di hadapannya adalah Sai, Madara mungkin hanya berpura-pura baik, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan jika saja Sasuke bisa menolak ajakan Sai kala itu, mungkin keadaan tidak akan semerepotkan ini.

Karena baik Madara dan Sasuke, keduanya tergolong mirip. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, meski pada akhirnya selalu Sasuke yang berusaha melunak dan mengalah.

Marga Uchiha, sudah beberapa generasi mayoritas dari anggota marga berprofesi sebagai polisi. Menurut sejarah, seperti yang Nenek moyang Sasuke pernah dongengkan, Uchiha dibesarkan dengan jalan sebagai polisi dan anggota militer. Maka untuk tetap menjaga tradisi dan budaya, Uchiha di pekembangan zaman yang lebih maju memutuskan untuk membuat aturan yang berisi bahwa minimal setiap anak laki-laki di setiap keluarga mereka berprofesi sebagai polisi.

Tidak ada batasan waktu dan aturan pun tidak begitu mengikat. Buktinya masih ada saja yang bisa sukses di luar profesi mayoritas. Seperti Obito dan Shishui yang sukses dengan perusahaan mereka—ya meski fakta mengatakan bahwa latar belakang mereka sebelumnya adalah anggota kepolisian. Obito memutuskan untuk fokus pada perusahaan di usia tiga puluh tahun, yang artinya sudah lima tahun berlalu Obito mangkir dari tugas sebagai polisi.

Sementara Itachi? Jangan tanya bagaimana, kalian pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Itachi si penurut yang selalu Madara banggakan, menghabiskan seumur masa mudanya untuk mengabdi pada negara. Di usia yang kini menginjak angka 26 Itachi sudah mendapat jabatan cukup matang sebagai Inspektur Jenderal, berbintang dua di pundaknya. Sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke—si pembangkang (Sasuke cukup bangga dengan sebutan itu) yang macet di pangkat Komisaris Polisi.

Sasuke berdiri di depan jendela. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah kaleng _cola_. Disesapnya perlahan, merasakan buih-buih dari _CO2_ yang menggelitik kerongkongan. Langit malam begitu jernih dengan ribuan bintang menaburi permukaan. Salah satu memiliki warna yang berbeda; biru yang terlihat begitu terang dan berkilau. Sasuke tersenyum, mendadak teringat dengan pemilik sepasang warna biru jernih yang mempesona.

"Jadi Itachi menolak perjodohannya dengan Shion?" Di sampingnya Fugaku yang baru sampai, berdiri. Di tangan kanan secangkir kopi, asap mengepul menebarkan aroma khas. Tanpa basa-basi, memulai percakapan.

Sasuke terperanjat namun kembali tenang, " _Tousan_ sudah mengetahuinya?" dan mendapat anggukan sebagai respon.

"Jauh sebelum ia memberitahumu." Kopi kembali diteguk. "Kakakmu memang selalu seperti itu, kadang _tousan_ tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranya."

Sasuke membenarkan perkataan Fugaku dalam hati. Terkadang ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti akan jalan pikiran sang kakak yang menurutnya rumit dan aneh. Pasalnya alasan konyol yang membuat Itachi menolak undangan sang Ibu adalah karena perjodohannya dengan Shion yang merupakan anak salah satu Jendral ditolak mentah-mentah. Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi lelah sang Ayah saat mendengar kebenaran mengenai masalah anak sulungnya.

" _Aniki_ tidak pernah berniat untuk menikah cepat. Kurasa itu penyebab mengapa dia selalu menolak dijodohkan dan melarikan diri."

"Dan juga menyeretmu agar berbohong kepada Ibu kalian, Sasuke."

Sasuke tertegun. "Maaf, karena ulahku tadi membuat suasana menjadi kacau."

"Meskipun _tousan_ menahanmu, kau akan tetap membalas perkataan kakekmu, bukan? Justru tousan yang meminta maaf. Karena sifat keras kepala kakekmu yang juga menurun padamu, Sasuke."

Angin malam menggoyangkan daun maple yang terefleksi cahaya. Sasuke menatap jauh menuju kegelapan.

"Aku tidak tahu jika _jisan_ masih kecewa karena keputusanku tempo lalu."

"Mengertilah, ini hanya masalah waktu. Sejak awal _tousan_ tidak pernah memaksamu untuk mengikuti aturan keluarga Uchiha, begitu juga dengan kakakmu. Keputusan Itachi menjadi polisi hingga akhir dan pilihanmu selalu _tousan_ hargai."

"Terima kasih tousan. Setelah kontrakku berakhir, aku akan segera kembali ke perusahaan."

" _Ho_ , jadi kau sudah menentukan pilihan?" Fugaku membalikan badan untuk menatap Sasuke, begitu pula dengan sang pemuda. Mereka bertatapan singkat.

"Ya, dan ada satu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Fugaku mengernyitkan kening. "Katakan saja, Sasuke."

Sasuke menarik napas. "Ini mengenai—"

 **.oOo.**

 _"Satu, dua, tiga empat_

 _Lima, enam, tujuh, delapan._

 _Angkat kedua lengan, sebelah kanan ditekuk menyentuh siku kiri_

 _Lalu gerakan badan ke kanan dan ke kiri."_

Sepucuk kepala mengangguk, menikmati alunan musik dari sebuah _headphone_. Mengabaikan suara wanita yang tengah berkoar-koar mengenai gerakan senam dari dalam radio. Jari telunjuknya berputar seiring irama, _jawline_ indahnya bergerak seiring gerakan mengunyah permen karet. Gelembung satu, pecah. Gelembung kedua, pecah.

Lalu gelembung yang ke tiga—waw berhasil, bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya, sampai—

"KYUUBI MATIKAN RADIONYA!"

—nyaris saja permen elastis rasa apel kesukaannya tertelan saat sepotong tangan menepuk bahu. Kyuubi membuka kacamata hitam, menatap siapa tersangka penepukan yang tengah menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Rupanya sang Ibu tercinta. Kyuubi yang bukan seekor kucing hampir saja kehilangan satu-satunya stok nyawa yang berharga. Keringat sebesar biji jagung diusap, Kyuubi menghembuskan napas lega.

"Sudah m-mati radionya."

"Itu karena _kaasan_ yang matikan!" Ucap Kushina sembari mencak-mencak. "Jangan biasakan hidup boros Kyuu. Ini Konoha bukan Jerman tempatmu sering bermalasan dulu."

Benar juga, sekarang Kyuubi sedang berada di Konoha tempat kelahirannya. Sebuah kota yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan mengenai masa kecilnya. Sebuah kota di mana biaya hidup lebih murah jika dibandingkan tempat yang disebut oleh Ibunya tadi.

 _Oh, Konoha yang tentram dan damai._

" _Calm down mommy_. Jika marah-marah terus, keriput akan semakin bertambah, menyebar dan semakin menyebar. Lagipula bukan tanpa alasan radio dinyalakan. Aku sedang berolahraga pagi seperti yang _kaasan_ lihat sekarang, mau ikut bergabung?"

Sepertinya Kyuubi lupa atau tidak tahu jika mengomentari seorang wanita yang sudah berusia sangatlah berbahaya. Terlebih menyebut satu kata penuh makna; _keriput_.

Kushina hanya mendecih sebal. "Apanya yang berolahraga pagi? Sejak awal _kaasan_ perhatikan, sama sekali tidak ada sepuluh gerakan olahraga. Kau bahkan hanya berbaring saja di kursi. Radio dibiarkan menyala sementara _headphone_ menutupi telinga. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan pemborosan, ha?!"

Kolam renang yang tenang tersiram sinar mentari. Waktu masih menunjuk pukul enam pagi, sementara Kyuubi sudah _standby_ dengan segala macam alibi. Kushina heran, kenapa putera sulungnya tidak merasa _jetlag?_ Tentu perbedaan waktu Jerman dan Konoha sangat terpaut signifikan. Namun entah mengapa Kyuubi justru terlihat baik-baik saja mengingat tadi malam ia baru sampai di rumah.

" _Mon dieu._ Di Jerman sana sedang tren berolahraga santai seperti ini. _Kaasan_ tidak tahu fungsi radio dinyalakan dan mendengar musik dari sumber berbeda? Itu bisa menangkal toxin-toxin nakal yang menyerang tubuh." Papar Kyuubi berapi-api, ia bangkit dari posisi berbaring menjadi berdiri di samping sang Ibu. Tubuh jangkungnya menjadi korban keganasan pukulan Kushina.

"Kampusmu telah melakukan tindak kejahatan karena meluluskanmu Kyuu! Cepat bereskan radio dan—astaga apa-apaan ini? Buang sampah-sampahnya sekarang juga! _Kaasan_ hitung sampai tiga, jika masih belum dibuang tidak ada jatah makan sampai besok!"

Kyuubi memekik. "HEE?!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa sampah dibersihkan. Radio disimpan Kyuubi ke kamar. Ia juga sudah berganti pakaian dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Jus sudah _kaasan_ siapkan di atas meja." Ucap Kushina mengundang raut bahagia Kyuubi. Tanpa membuang waktu Kyuubi membuka tudung saji, raut berbinar tergantikan dengan kekecewaan.

" _Kaasan_ , kau yakin memberiku _lemon juice_ sepagi ini?" protesnya sembari memijat pangkal hidung.

"Lemon juice mengandung vitamin C yang sangat bagus untuk menangkal toxin-toxin nakal yang bisa menyerang tubuh Mr. Kyuubi." Balas Kushina telak seperti kalimat Kyuubi sebelumnya. "Kenapa tidak mau minum? Ah atau butuh bantuan _kaasan_ meminumkannya untukmu?" lanjut Kushina semi tergelak namun diabaikan oleh Kyuubi yang sibuk meremas surai jingganya frustasi.

"Aku lebih suka jus apel daripada jus lemon. Dan lagi aku belum sarapan, oh atau _kaasan_ senang melihat _maag_ ku kambuh? Terima kasih tapi aku menolak."

Kushina diserang emosi. Tidak Naruto tidak Kyuubi, keduanya sama-sama membuat Kushina selalu dilanda pusing setiap pagi. "Karena sikap pemilihmu itu Kyuu, kau bahkan masih jomblo sampai sekarang."

"Kenapa _kaasan_ membahas masalah itu?"

Kyuubi merasa diingatkan. Dan mendadak ia kesal sendiri jika mengingat pertemuannya dengan sang mantan kekasih beberapa hari yang lalu. Shion, mantan Kyuubi setelah satu tahun menjalin kasih, memutuskannya dengan alasan bahwa sang gadis akan dijodohkan dengan anak teman ayahnya. Tentu Kyuubi di awal sangat menolak dan memaksa Shion untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Namun saat mendengar nama seseorang yang sangat _dibenci_ , Kyuubi memilih mundur dan mengalah. Tangannya terkepal jika mengingat wajah Shion yang tersipu merah saat merapalkan nama sang calon tunangan.

Dasar Uchiha keparat!

"Dengar Kyuu kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi dan _kaasan_ tidak selamanya muda. Kau berpendidikan, paska sarjanamu berhasil tepat waktu, ya meski masih pengangguran. Tapi sampai kapan kau akan menjadi pemilih? _Kaasan_ sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menggendong cucu. Naruto juga ingin mempunyai keponakan!"

Apa? Cucu? Kyuubi merinding mendengar permintaan sang Ibu tercinta. Jangankan untuk memiliki jabang bayi, calon kekasih saja Kyuubi tidak yakin. Mengingat baru saja ia ditinggalkan. Hei—ini ditinggalkan lho! Bukan meninggalkan—yang dalam arti lain Kyuubi butuh waktu banyak, di samping mencari pengganti, pemulihan luka hati salah satunya. Dan juga jangan berani-beraninya membawa nama Naruto. Adik tercinta sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini!

Kyuubi menghela napas. "Aku belum ingin menikah dan hidupku masih sangaaaaat panjang. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke?"

"Nah ini hal yang _kaasan_ tidak sukai darimu. Wanita banyak Kyuu, memang tidak ada satupun yang menarik di matamu atau bagaimana?"

 _Haa,_ Kyuubi tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalas kalimat Kushina. Maka ia memilih menutup telinga menggunakan salah satu jarinya. Benar saja suara Kushina terdengar seperti dengung serangga. Ia terkekeh merasa bangga dengan eksperimennya.

" _Ohayou kaasan_."

" _Ohayou Naru_ , kau sudah mau berangkat? Mau _kaasan_ buatkan bekal?"

Naruto menggeleng. Kyuubi memutar kepala dengan gerakan patah-patah saat mendengar suara sang adik mampir di gendang telinga.

" _Aisare no sista, miss you! How's life?_ Ah kenapa kau terlihat sangat kurus? Apa sekolah memforsirmu untuk belajar? Atau kau kurang makan? Katakan pada _oniichan_ , siapa yang tega membuatmu menderita. Biar nanti Kyuu- _oniichan_ yang akan habiskan."

Naruto menutup mata mendengar cerocosan Kyuubi selama sepuluh menit nonstop. Pengang yang diakibatkan tenor sang kakak cukup membuat kepalanya pening. Naruto menutup menggunakan sebelah telinganya, " _Aniki_ , berisik! Aku berangkat dulu."

Setelah mencium pipi Kushina dan menyentuh bahu sang kakak, Naruto pamit meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih mematung di tempat. _Aniki?_ Dan _dibaikan?_ Apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya tercinta sehingga membuat kalimat perhatiannya diabaikan begitu saja?

Kyuubi _shock_ berat, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Kenapa dia menjadi berbeda seperti itu?"

Kushina mengedikan bahu "Entahlah, setelah diantar pulang oleh Gaara- _chan_ seminggu yang lalu, anak itu sudah banyak diam dan murung. Mungkin masalah anak muda."

Kyuubi mengernyit. "Gaara- _chan?_ "

"Ituloh, anak mantan gubernur Sunagakure, berambut merah dan sangat tampan. _Kaasan_ dengar mereka sempat putus, tapi entahlah melihat minggu lalu Gaara mengantarnya pulang. Padahal mereka terlihat cocok. _Kaasan_ tidak apa-apa mempunyai calon menantu seperti Gaara."

Oh benar. Kyuubi ingat sekarang. Lelaki itu, Sabaku Gaara yang telah mencuri kepolosan adiknya, Naruto. Bukan kepolosan dalam arti lain, maksud Kyuubi—tidak akan ada anak SMP yang berani mengambil resiko untuk berhubungan bahkan sampai menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, terlebih jika mengingat seorang Naruto yang terkenal tomboi.

Berbahaya!

Gaara si _boochan_ manja yang hanya mengandalkan harta orang tua berniat menjadi adik iparnya kelak? Jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Dilihat dari sudut manapun masih lebih baik Kyuubi ke mana-mana. Ya meski ia baru saja resmi diwisuda dan statusnya sekarang masih pengangguran, tapi Kyuubi cukup bertanggung jawab dan setia lho. Hidup selama lima tahun di Jerman, jauh dari orang tua bukan halangan untuknya. Justru membuat Kyuubi tegar dan dapat diandalkan sebagai seorang kepala keluarga idaman.

"Kalau sampai Naruto dan Gaara menikah, _kaasan_ adalah orang pertama yang memberi restu untuk mereka."

"Bangun dari tidurmu _kaasan!_ Mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu. Lupa ada dua Namikaze di rumah ini? Pokoknya tanpa restu dariku dan _tousan_ Naruto tidak akan bisa jatuh ke pelukan si panda begitu saja."

Kushina geleng-geleng. "Daripada memikirkan nasib adikmu lebih baik kau minum jus lemonnya Kyuu!"

Lihat saja nanti. Catat bila perlu semua perkataan Kyuubi. Suatu saat ia pasti akan membawakan pria yang tepat untuk Naruto. Bukan si panda Gaara, bukan pula salah satu dari keluarga Uchiha! _No way! Not in billions years!_ Langkahi dulu mayat atlet muangthai di seluruh dunia baru mayat Kyuubi jika ingin mengambil hati sang adik tercinta!

 _Lemon juice_ yang berada di atas meja ditatapnya ragu. Namun detik selanjutnya jus diminum dalam sekali teguk. Rasa asam yang khas mengisi tenggorokannya. Kyuubi buru-buru menenggak air putih.

"Setidaknya _orange juice_ lebih manis daripada buah kejam ini."

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ne, ne,_ aku dengar sedang ada diskon besar-besaran di _mall Shinobi_. Sepulang sekolah antar aku ke sana ya?"

"..."

"Sepertinya ada kedai _crepes_ juga yang baru dibuka. Wah pilihan rasanya lumayan banyak. Lihat ini Naruto! Bahkan ada rasa jeruk kesukaanmu."

"..."

"Sayang sekali Sasori masih dalam tahap pemulihan. Ah benar-benar membuat iri saja jika melihat Hinata dan Kiba. Setiap hari ke mana-mana pergi berdua. Apa menurutmu mereka tidak berlebihan?"

"..."

"Hoi Naruto!"

"..."

"ASTAGA BENAR-BENAR GADIS INI!" Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikanku?! _Attention!_ Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto!" Lima belas menit nonstop kalimatnya berbuah kacang. Dan tidak ada respon sedikitpun dari sang Uzumaki bungsu yang kini memilih bangkit dari kursi.

Jam makan siang, di mana perut mulai keroncongan meminta pasokan makan. Sakura tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia menahannya, yang jelas jauh sebelum emosi memprovokasi rasa lapar yang sudah berada di ambang klimaks. Sementara yang diteriaki tanpa empati berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan kelas dan pekikan tajam Sakura.

"Naruto!"

Sampai suara menginterupsi langkahnya. Naruto berbalik badan. Lalu ditemukan sesosok guru yang tidak asing—ah rupanya Kakashi sedang berdiri di kelas 3-3. Melambai-lambai dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mengganti arah untuk mendekatinya.

" _Sensei_ memanggilku?" jari telunjuk teracung di depan wajahnya sendiri membuat Kakashi mengangguk sembari menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan sesuatu di kelas 2-1? Err.. dokumen berisi tugas siswa. Mapnya berwarna biru tua, kalau tidak salah ada di atas meja guru."

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat heran. Dari sekian banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang di koridor dan sekitar mereka, kenapa harus Naruto yang saat ini sedang berada dalam _mood_ terburuk—yang menjadi pesuruh cuma-cuma?

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Kakashi memasang wajah serius. Ia berdeham, "Karena raut wajahmu berkata tidak akan menolak perintahku."

Naruto _sweatdrop_ di tempat, gagal paham dengan teori ngasal Kakashi.

"Jangan khawatir, setelah ini aku akan memberikanmu permen, sebanyak yang kau mau."

Naruto menggeleng cepat-cepat. Ia lebih baik baik diiming-imingi bocoran soal ulangan geografi untuk lusa daripada makanan yang berpotensi menciptakan lubang di gigi. Bukan Naruto tidak suka hal manis, hanya saja di saat suasana hati jauh dari kata baik, untuk memakan apa pun itu—entah makanan Italia atau masakan Ibunya di rumah. Rasanya tidak ada beda sedikitpun.

Semua terasa hambar di mulut.

"Atau kau ingin ramen? Baiklah _sensei_ berhutang seporsi padamu. Jangan lupa catat dan tagih saat pulang sekolah nanti ya!"

Naruto tidak bisa menolak. Meski sehambar apa pun yang lidah rasakan, sepertinya akan menjadi kasus berbeda jika semangkok ramen versi jumbo yang dijanjikan Kakashi. Maka tanpa menjawab negosiasi, Naruto berjalan setelah mengangguk singkat. Ia berani bersumpah jika Kakashi sempat tersenyum penuh makna di balik masker putih saat tadi melepas kepergiannya. Ah biar saja, lagipula Naruto tidak peduli. Cukup kerjakan amanat secepat kilat dan kembali pada rutinitas—ehm melanjutkan pengabaian habis-habisan pada Sakura, lebih tepatnya.

 _Well,_ entah mengapa setiap kali Naruto melihat wajah sang teman, memorinya selalu saja kembali ke insiden seminggu yang lalu. Pertemuan dengan Gaara dan hal yang cukup memberatkan hari-hari Naruto; _mengetahui fakta baru_ yang lebih mengejutkan dari guru BK—Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat, mencoba mengusir ketika teringat adegan dalam lift.

Demi kacamata baru Kyuubi! Tidak bisakah hal itu berhenti muncul dan menghantuinya? Andai Naruto tahu akan berakhir seperti sekarang, ia lebih baik amnesia atau dimensia saja jika perlu. Daripada hari-harinya yang berharga harus dihabiskan dengan menggalau dan melakukan hal yang bukan Naruto sekali.

 _Dasar Sasuke Brengsek!_

Setidaknya jangan muncul di kehidupannya jika pada akhirnya hanya Naruto yang berharap, mencinta, dan terluka secara sepihak!

Kini di hadapannya sebuah pintu. Papan bertuliskan angka 2-1 memenuhi ruang pandang. Sebelum kenop pintu diputar, ia memilih untuk jinjit dan mengintip melalui kaca. Ya sekedar melihat keadaan kelas. Bisa berabeh jika masih ada guru yang masih mengajar—mengingat kemungkinan itu sangat lemah karena jam telah menunjuk setengah dari waktu istirahat.

Kanan dan kiri, safirnya mengedar secara berkala. Sedikit bersusah payah menahan jinjitan yang terasa semakin kurang nyaman setiap waktunya. Ia menemukan sekitar empat siswa sedang duduk bergerombol di atas meja. Dari penampilan jelas membuktikan jika mereka adalah kelompok siswa berkebutuhan ekstra; preman sekolah.

Naruto menghela napas berat. Kalau bukan karena diiming-imingi semangkok ramen, ia lebih memilih untuk mangkir dan menghindari kontak mata dan apa pun hal yang memerlukan interaksi dengan anak-anak ini.

Beberapa menit terjebak dalam dilema, Naruto bimbang antara memutar kenop atau berbalik badan dan melupakan amanat Kakashi. Namun pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melangkah. _Mood_ nya berkata bahwa akan lebih baik jika ia pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini. Sampai tak sengaja—

 _"..Sasuke Uchiha! Si pantat ayam itu benar-benar menyita ponsel baruku. Brengsek."_

Geraman seseorang tanpa izin mampir di gendang telinga Naruto. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto harus mengikuti gerak tubuhnya yang berkhianat, menempelkan telinga di daun pintu.

 _"Itu salahmu! Siapa suruh menonton video mesum di kelas! Aku hanya tidak suka dengan cara guru baru itu bertingkah. Bukankah lebih baik Kurenai-sensei ke mana-mana? Selain seksi, dia tidak begitu tegas. Beda dengan si pantat ayam yang bertindak layaknya polisi menyergap maling."_ Tangan salah seorang siswa mengepal, disertai pukulan kencang di meja kayu. Naruto terlonjak dan refleks menjauhkan diri dari daun pintu.

 _"Bagaimana jika besok kita lancarkan aksi balas dendam? Aku masih belum terima dengan apa yang diperbuat si brengsek Sasuke pada rambutku."_

Naruto penasaran lantas mengintip melalui kaca. Di sana lelaki berambut tiga senti sedang mengelus kepala plontosnya, murka. Sementara tiga lainnya sama saja, berwajah preman dan mesum yang sangat menggelikan menurut Naruto. D _asar kumpulan anak kurang kerjaan!_

 _"Ide bagus. Bagaimana jika kita bawa serta Elizabeth dan Bruno? Sudah lama aku tidak membawa mereka jalan-jalan. Kita bisa berikan si Sasuke pantat ayam sebagai hidangan makan malam untuk mereka."_

Naruto tercekat. Entah kenapa ia merasa mempunyai firasat buruk mendengar pernyataan lelaki plontos berbicara. _Pembalasan dendam? Makan malam?_ Ini tidak lucu—tidak lucu sama sekali. Naruto tentu tidak peduli dengan nasib si Sasuke pantat ayam itu. Tapi kenapa hatinya berkata lain? Kenapa ia merasa was-was jika sesuatu lebih buruk akan terjadi? Oh ayolah Naruto. Lupakan si _teme_ itu dan kembali _move on_. Lupa jika lelaki yang kau sukai adalah suami orang? Sampai kapan harga dirimu akan terus diinjak-injak olehnya?

Maka tamparan mendarat keras di pipi. Meninggalkan bekas merah berupa lima jari di permukaan kulit tan Naruto. Ia menggeleng keras-keras, menghapus keraguan dan semua rasa khawatir—apa pun itu yang tercurah untuk Sasuke. Benar. Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Tidak ada! Bahkan jika sampai sang guru BK babak belur atau sekarat dan berakhir di rumah sakit. Semua tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Naruto. _Huh, salah sendiri membuatku jadi seorang jomblo hina seperti ini!_

Maka ketika Naruto berniat memutar kenop, sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

"Naruto- _senpai?_ Ternyata benar itu kau. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Konohamaru. Bocah yang sempat membuat kening seksinya biru-biru tempo lalu, hampir saja menggagalkan fungsi jantungnya yang kini berdegup kencang. Safir yang semula melotot kembali seperti sedia kala. Sebuah senyum manis terpajang manis di wajahnya.

"Hee, Konohamaru rupanya. Lama tak berjumpa, aku ada perlu mengambil sesuatu di kelasmu."

Sang adik kelas hanya mengangguk. "Mau kuambilkan untukmu?" namun Naruto menggeleng sebagai respon. Pintu menjeblak terbuka, Naruto nyaris terjengkang melihat kumpulan preman cilik yang menjadi objek mengintipnya tadi sedang berjalan keluar kelas. Salah satu dari mereka menyapa.

"Hai Konohamaru!"

"Yo, Ukon! Kalian akan makan siang?"

Keduanya nampak bercakap-cakap membuat Naruto hanya bisa gugup merasa sedang diperhatikan. Lelaki berambut plontos menatap tajam ke arahnya, seperti seekor gagak yang akan menerkam ulat bulu tanpa dosa. Seringai mampir di wajah semi gempal sang lelaki. Tangan kanan teracung dan membuat gerakan di depan mulut; seperti sedang mengunci sesuatu. Ah! Itu kode agar Naruto tutup mulut. Rupanya pengintaian Naruto tadi gagal total.

Sial. Tamat sudah riwayatnya!

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan Naruto yang sedang menggenggam _trash bag_ mengepal.

Oke. Ini gila. Ini bahkan jauh lebih gila jika dibandingkan dengan kerja rodi semasa perang dunia ninja.

Siapa sangka jika perintah Kakashi akan beranak cucu. Setelah tadi menyuruhnya untuk mengambilkan sebuah berkas dokumen dan nyaris meregang nyawa melawan kumpulan preman. Kini Naruto harus menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolah yang damai dengan membuang sampah dari ruangan pribadi Kakashi.

Dan siapa sangka jika guru geografinya akan menjadi penyumbang dari penumpukan sampa terbesar di Konoha. Sungguh Naruto gagal paham.

Setelah melempar sampah ke bak dan bersusah payah menahan napas saat aroma busuk menguar. Naruto mengambil parfum dari tas selempangnya. Sudah cukup statusnya sebagai jomblo, tidak perlu ditambah status hina dengan bau tidak sedap dari tubuhnya. Hoho, tidak terima kasih.

 _'Tenang saja, nilai ulangan geografimu esok lusa pasti di atas 80.'_

Begitu janji Kakashi jika Naruto ingat-ingat lagi. Sudahlah tidak apa, jarang-jarang ia mendapat nilai 80 dalam ujian geografi. Mumpung kesempatan datang, kenapa harus ditolak secara cuma-cuma? Ya meski apa yang dijanjikan dan dilakukan tidak sepadan. Mengingat statusnya barusan yang nyaris seperti babu baru Kakashi.

Yasudah, biarkan saja.

Mentari begitu terik. Naruto berjalan menuju tempat kran. Air mengucur dan membasahi telapak tangan Naruto, lalu digosoknya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan percakapan siswa bermasalah di kelas 2-1 tadi. Jadi besok mereka akan membuat pembalasan pada Sasuke? Baiklah, lakukan saja. Tanpa disuruh tutup mulut pun Naruto dengan senang hati melupakan kejadian tadi. Oh, atau berpura-pura bodoh kalau perlu. Sialan benar siswa plontos yang mengancamnya tadi! Belum pernah merasakan tendangan melegenda Uzumaki ya?

Naruto mengelap tangan dengan sapu tangan dan mengoleskan _lotion_. Lalu berniat pulang sebelum sepasang kaki jenjang menghadang jalan. Ia menghela napas, lelaki yang sama sekali tidak ingin ditemuinya melempar senyum.

Tangan kanan melambai, "Hai Naruto. Mau pulang bersama?"

Sementara dari jendela, Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto bersama seorang lelaki yang cukup mengganggunya beberapa hari ini. Asap rokok mengepul seiring diteguknya cola. Raut tak terbaca ditampilkan dalam wajah sang Uchiha muda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To Be Continued._**

* * *

 **Glosarium :**

Merci, Jolie Dame : Thanks Pretty Lady

Catalyst™ Polarized : Merk sunglasses Oakley edisi terbaru (maaf merk di ekspos habis-habisan di sini)

Mon dieu : Oh My God (Kalau ga salah bahasa Perancis)

Lalu apa lagi ya? Ah iya untuk pangkat polisi keluarga Uchiha yang saya ambil semua bercermin dari polisi Indonesia, maklum saya lack sekali soal polisi Jepang. Jadi berakhir ngaco dan maksa, mohon di maafkan kesalahan yang terlanjur mendarah daging ini #melipir.

Untuk yang merasa terganggu dengan ke siscom-an Kyuubi silahkan dikeluarkan unek-uneknya di kolom review (kalau ada itu juga). Saya ga pede soalnya bikin dia OOC, tapi emang kepalang nangkap imej siscom dari dulunya sih huhu.

 **Salam maso!**

 _ **romeuyo.**_


	5. Cinta Mengaku Benci

"Hai Naruto. Mau pulang bersama?"

Naruto menghela napas berat. Tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda di hadapannya. Dan lagi, disebut apa situasi yang sedang Naruto alami sekarang? Bertemu dengan Gaara? Oh benar-benar sebuah musibah.

Tangan kanan sang pemuda berhenti melambai. Naruto memilih berjalan dan berniat mengabaikan namun Gaara menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Ucap Naruto dingin dan menusuk. Mengundang kekehan renyah dari Gaara.

"Tidak. Sebelum kupastikan kau duduk di atas jok motorku dan mengantarmu pulang."

Safirnya memutar malas. "Jangan bermimpi! Lebih baik aku berjalan kaki daripada harus menumpang motor reyotmu."

Tawa Gaara pecah, mengundang tatapan malas dari Naruto. Pasalnya sudah lama sekali Sabaku muda ini tidak tertawa, sekalinya pun tertawa tidak selepas dan sebebas ini. _Ho, menarik._ Naruto yang sekarang benar-benar membuatnya penasaran dan semakin tergila-gila.

"Astaga, ke mana larinya Naruto- _chan_ yang manis dan penurut dulu? Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Serius, aku suka sikap liarmu yang terkesan _tsun_ itu."

"Terserah. Cepat lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga! Atau kau mau aku berteriak agar warga datang dan memukulimu ha?!" tatapan tajam masih dilayangkan, Naruto berusaha berontak namun kalah tenaga dengan kuncian dari Gaara.

Seringai makin tercetak lebar di wajah putihnya. "Aku lebih suka warga datang dan membawa kita ke KUA. Maka perdamaian dunia dimulai saat pernikahan Sabaku-Uzumaki digelar."

"Dasar gila!"

Naruto mendengus. Kalimat yang dilontarkan Gaara benar-benar terdengar konyol di telinga. Dengan sekuat tenaga genggaman di pergelangan tangan dihempaskan dan saat terlepas dijadikan kesempatan untuk Naruto pergi. Namun sayang, bukan Sabaku Gaara namanya jika ia membiarkan target buruannya lepas begitu saja. Maka dalam satu gerakan, tangan sang gadis kembali ditarik lalu menguncinya di tembok. _Kabe-don_.

Panik. Keringat sebesar biji jagung dengan kuantitas sederas hujan membasahi wajah Naruto. Sementara Gaara memasang ekspresi datar dan dingin. Dalam usaha pemberontakan, safir Naruto tidak sengaja menatap jamrud Gaara yang menatap tajam dan penuh makna.

"—Gaara, le-paskan." Lirihnya memohon namun tidak mendapat respon berarti dari Gaara yang masih setia menatap intens padanya.

Kedua tangan dicengkram di samping kedua telinga Naruto, kaki kanan Gaara berada di tengah kedua kaki Naruto. _Skakmat_. Gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak seinchi pun.

"Padahal aku sengaja datang jauh-jauh khusus hanya untuk menemuimu. Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan sekarang? Penolakan."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk datang ke mari—"

"Diam! Aku belum selesai bicara." Gaara memotong kalimat. Naruto menciut seketika.

Ia berusaha bernapas dengan normal, mengingat oksigen yang dihirup harus berbagi dengan Gaara yang wajahnya berada beberapa senti di depannya. "Aku terluka, Naruto. Aku benar-benar ingin kembali seperti dulu, menjadi kekasihmu."

"S-sudah kubilang ratusan kali jika aku tidak bisa menerimamu," Tatapan Gaara seperti akan melahapnya. "A-aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu lagi setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku dulu. Dan juga, aku sudah benar-benar melupakanmu."

Wajah Gaara menggelap.

"Sesuatu yang kulakukan dulu, apa maksudmu?" Napas sang pemuda berhembus di area rambut Naruto. Gaara berbisik seduktif. "Kau kira semua karena ulah siapa? Biar kujelaskan agar tidak salah kaprah. Matsuri hanya pelarianku dan kenapa aku berakhir menjadi bajingan dalam hidupmu, semua adalah kesalahanmu, Uzumaki Naruto."

"M-maksudmu?"

Naruto merintih saat Gaara menarik kedua lengannya untuk berpindah menjadi di atas kepala dan menggenggamnya menggunakan satu tangan. Sebelah tangan lainnya mengelus pipi Naruto yang basah oleh keringat.

"Kau kira menahan sesuatu itu bagus untuk kesehatan? Setiap bertemu denganmu aku selalu menahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Ya kulakukan itu karena aku ingin menjaga dan menghormatimu. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku semakin tidak bisa menahan sampai akhirnya meledak dan terlampiaskan pada Matsuri."

Bunyi ludah yang Naruto teguk susah payah. Respon Gaara justru semakin tersenyum ambigu.

"Tapi kurasa cara lembut memang tidak bisa membawamu kembali. Maka tidak ada salahnya jika kucoba cara lain." Wajah Gaara bergerak turun mendekati Naruto yang semakin gelisah. "Tenang saja, setelah ini kau pasti tidak akan menolakku lagi."

Lidahnya kelu. Suaranya tertelan di dasar. Bahkan tenaga Naruto seolah lenyap saat hembusan napas Gaara bergerilya di sekitar wajah. Yang Naruto tahu, sebentar lagi _sesuatu_ yang selalu dijaganya akan direnggut paksa oleh si panda ini. Maka yang bisa dilakukan Naruto sekarang adalah menjerit pasrah dan berdoa semoga Tuhan mendatangkan pahlawan, malaikat—siapapun itu untuk menolongnya.

 _'KAMI-SAMA TOLONGLAH AKU!'_

* * *

 **.**

 **Orange**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Romance/Humor/Hurt/Family

 **Rate** T+

 **Warning!** AU. OOC. Genderswitch. Typo(s). EYD Berantakan.

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 05 : Cinta Mengaku Benci**

Dua senti.. Satu Senti..

Sampai hembusan napas berat Gaara terasa menerpa permukaan wajah. Semakin dekat dan dekat. Oh tidak. Naruto sama sekali tak berkutik dibuatnya. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindar dan melakukan gerakan yang dapat menggagalkan niatan nista Gaara. Namun tiba-tiba—

 ** _PLUK_**

 _"FUCK OFF!"_

Gaara merintih seiring dengan bunyi kaleng cola yang terjatuh. Naruto tidak merasakan lagi hembus napas sang pemuda. Namun ia juga tidak berniat membuka mata. Masih ragu, mungkin saja hal yang lebih ekstrem terjadi setelahnya.

" _Gomen, gomen_. Sepertinya kaleng _cola_ bekas ini menyukai warna rambutmu. Aku sampai salah mengira jika itu tempat sampah. Aneh sekali warnanya benar-benar sama."

Alis Naruto mengerut heran. Merasa tidak asing dengan suara seorang pemuda. Tapi sayang geraman Gaara mengaburkan pendengarannya. Genggaman mengendur, Gaara tetap mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan berbalik badan. Merasa penasaran Naruto memilih membuka mata dan menemukan sosok pemuda tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

 _B-bukannya itu—_

"Katakan apa maumu dan urusanmu sampai berani mengusikku." Ucap Gaara kesal meski sekuat tenaga diredam.

Safir Naruto membulat saat hoodie yang menutupi kepala sang pemuda terbuka. Rambut pantat ayam guru BK—Sasuke Uchiha tertangkap retina. _T-tunggu sebentar, apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sini?!_

Seolah mengabaikan tatapan Naruto, Sasuke justru menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Wah, apa aku mengganggu waktu bersenang-senang kalian?" wajah datarnya kini menatap tajam Naruto yang masih terkejut. "Pertanyaan bagus. Kebetulan sekali aku ada urusan dengan gadis bodoh berambut pirang yang sedang kau genggam."

 _Gadis bodoh?_

Gaara lantas menatap Naruto yang menatap heran balik padanya. Sangat jelas ekspresi terganggu dan enggan dari wajah Gaara. Naruto ditarik ke dalam dekapan dan mendapat protes dari sang gadis. Sasuke memutar oniknya malas.

"Tapi gadis bodoh yang kau maksud sedang ada perlu denganku. Aku tidak tahu kau siapa. Tapi kuperingatkan untuk tinggalkan kami berdua. Masalah kaleng _cola_ aku tidak akan perpanjang selama kau menuruti perintahku." Ancaman Gaara mengudara, Sasuke memasukan jari telunjuk ke dalam telinga. Menunjukan respon tidak peduli.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku juga tidak begitu peduli dengan kaleng _cola_. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah gadis bodoh itu. Boleh aku meminjamnya sebentar?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka. Jantung Naruto hampir saja copot sebelum mengetahui jika Sasuke sekarang ternyata mengenakan setelan kasual; sebuah _hoodie_ hitam dan celana _jeans_. Sangat bukan penampilan seorang guru sekali.

Gaara tampak siaga. Tanpa gentar Sasuke semakin mengurangi jaraknya. Sementara Naruto sibuk mengumpat—merasa tidak terima. Kurang ajar betul dua pemuda ini mengejeknya gadis bodoh. Dan lagi, kenapa Naruto harus dipertemukan dengan mereka secara bersamaan, yang jelas-jelas tidak ingin ditemui? Meski kedatangan Sasuke sebagai jawaban dari doanya—sebagai pahlawan penolong. Naruto rasa akan lebih baik jika ia menggigit tangan Gaara sebagai usaha untuk melarikan diri.

Semakin dekat, Naruto bisa merasakan percikan permusuhan antara Gaara dan Sasuke. Ia memilih mencari aman—memalingkan muka.

"Rupanya kau sudah bosan hidup." Decihan sebal Gaara mengudara. Naruto terlonjak saat tangan yang lebih besar menariknya dalam sekali hentak. Oh ternyata tangan milik Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Gaara yang telah murka. Nyaris sebuah tinju melayang sebelum tangan yang satunya menahan.

"Lebih tepatnya bosan karena menghadapi bocah sepertimu." Jeda sejenak, Sasuke menarik Naruto menuju dekapan lantas mendapat protes dari sang gadis. "Biar kuberitahu kesalahanmu, kau telah mengabaikan perintahku dan aku sangat benci itu." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar mengancam. "Tapi aku lebih benci melihat apa yang telah menjadi milikku disentuh oleh tangan kotormu."

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Gaara, otomatis Naruto yang digenggam terbawa dan mengikuti langkah sang Uchiha muda. Maka ketika ia berhenti melangkah, Naruto menubruk punggung bidangnya. Tepat sebelum protes dilayangkan Naruto, Sasuke membuka suara.

"Kuberitahu satu hal lagi, gadis bodoh ini adalah milikku. Jika kau bersikeras memaksanya untuk membalas cintamu, kusarankan untuk pulang saja ke pangkuan Ibumu. Karena kami sedang mesra-mesranya sekarang."

Dalam, tegas, dan menusuk. Meski diakhiri senyum singkat, kalimat panjang Sasuke sukses membungkam Gaara yang sedang menahan emosi. Membuat Naruto seolah tersihir dan mengikut saja saat sang pemuda menarik lengannya, lebih lembut dari Gaara. Mereka berjalan dalam kesunyian, lumayan jauh dari tempat semula. Pikiran Naruto melanglang buana. Baru saat berhasil mencerna pernyataan Sasuke, Naruto terhenyak dan menghentikan langkah.

Sasuke ikut terhenti. Genggaman tangan dihempaskan Naruto. "Biar kuantar kau pulang." Ucapnya kembali menarik lengan Naruto, namun sang gadis menolak.

Napas terdengar memburu. Naruto yang masih menunduk menarik napas. "Hentikan, _sensei._ Kumohon hentikan sandiwaramu." Safir itu berkilat marah.

Sasuke tertegun.

"Kau tidak perlu bertindak sejauh ini. Berpura-pura mengatakan hal aneh, ya meski kau melakukannya dalam usaha untuk menolongku." Bibir digigit, tangan Naruto tremor lalu terkepal. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk datang menolongku dan seharusnya kau tidak perlu muncul di hadapanku. Maaf Uchiha- _sensei_ , tapi aku tidak akan berterimakasih atas apa yang kau lakukan."

Tatapan datar namun menuntut jawaban dilayangkan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya merasa tidak mengerti. " _Dobe_ , kau bahkan terlihat tak berkutik saat pemuda panda itu menyudutkanmu. Lantas sekarang berkata bahwa kau bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan orang lain? Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Jika saja aku tidak datang dan lelaki itu melakukan hal yang lebih parah, apa kau bisa melawan? Apa kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri ha?!"

Amarah meliputi Sasuke. Tidak seperti biasanya dan tidak seperti pola dirinya, Sasuke bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa bertindak bukan seperti dirinya. Melihat Naruto yang menatap penuh amarah semakin membuat emosi Sasuke memuncak, namun sebisa mungkin ditahan.

Naruto mendongak, menatap Sasuke dengan safir berkilat kesal. "Tentu saja aku bisa! Lagipula Uchiha _-sensei,_ ini bukan urusanmu. Tidak seharusnya seorang guru mencampuri urusan pribadi muridnya. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan untuk bersikap profesional? Lalu kenapa sekarang berkoar-koar seolah peduli denganku? Pedulikan saja keluargamu!" _—dan istrimu yang sedang mengandung itu!_

Tidak. Apa yang Naruto katakan benar-benar berkebalikan dengan apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Namun emosi terlanjur mendominasi dan membuat Naruto gelap mata. Fakta bahwa Sasuke datang menolong setelah apa yang dilakukan sang guru jauh sebelumnya; _penolakan_ dan _dipermainkan._ Mungkin saja ini hanya rencana Sasuke untuk mempermainkan Naruto lagi. Jika benar Sasuke menganggapnya begitu, maka tidak alasan untuk Naruto tidak memberontak.

"Saat seseorang menolong seseorang, biasanya aku selalu mendengar ucapan terima kasih. Meski aku tidak begitu menginginkannya. Namun _dobe_ , kau seorang murid. Di mana sopan santunmu?" perkataan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bertindak layaknya guru sekarang membuat emosi Naruto naik satu level. _Waspada dua!_

"Ah benar, aku memang _dobe._ Gadis bodoh ini sama sekali tidak mempunyai sopan santun. Dan satu lagi _sensei,_ saat tempo lalu aku bersikeras membuatmu memaafkanku juga pernyataan cinta konyolku padamu, semuanya akan kutarik kembali. Lebih baik kau lupakan saja, karena aku pun akan melupakannya. Aku lelah menjadi objek permainanmu. Maka sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak menganggu hidupmu lagi. Bagaimana, kau senang mendengarnya?" Napas putus-putus Naruto menambah sesak di dada.

Sasuke terdiam. Membiarkan gadisnya berbicara.

"Mulai sekarang, kita hanya guru dan murid. Ya, tidak lebih dari itu!"

Biarlah. Mungkin ini jawaban untuk kisah asmara Naruto. Menyerah dan melupakan Sasuke yang sama-sama mempunyai kehidupan. Meski berat namun Naruto yakin jika ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Naruto akan memulainya dari awal. Menghapus Uchiha Sasuke seutuhnya dari hati dan pikiran.

"Selamat tinggal, _sensei._ "

Kepalan di tangan Sasuke melemah saat melihat punggung Naruto berlalu. Jauh dalam hatinya ada sebuah perasaan tak nyaman berdesir saat mendengar penuturan sang gadis. Begitu membingungkan, bahkan langit biru yang jernih di atas sana terlihat muram tanpa warna. Tak terlihat indah di matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berkumandang sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Namun Sakura masih setia duduk di kursi, lebih tepatnya setia menatap sahabat Uzumakinya yang sibuk dengan aktifitas semi-anarkis; membenturkan jidat mulus ke permukaan meja kayu.

Merasa heran, Sakura memilih untuk bertanya.

" _Ano_ , sampai kapan akan melakukan itu? Maksudku, kasihan meja yang menjadi korban dan juga makanan tidak seharusnya dianggurkan seperti ini, Naruto!"

Sakura menarik kursi dan mendekat ke meja Naruto. Tidak perlu jawaban, Sakura tahu jika teman sejak kecilnya ini masih dalam masa mengabaikannya. Ia hanya tertarik dengan makanan yang dibeli Naruto yang justru menjadi korban kedua setelah meja kayu.

"Aish, kalau kau tidak makan juga nanti makanannya mubazir!" _Snack_ yang sudah terbuka kemasannya telah berpindah tangan. Sakura sibuk mengunyah, sementara Naruto berhenti dari aktifitasnya.

"Makan saja, aku sedang tidak berselera." Jawabnya lirih, seolah kehilangan sumber tenaga.

Sakura tidak berniat membalas kalimat Naruto dan memilih untuk menyantap kudapan. Sempat ia khawatir melihat Naruto yang terkapar lemas di atas meja, sehingga Sakura putuskan untuk melewatkan jam makan siang. Dan seolah dewi fortuna memberkahinya, ternyata Naruto mempunyai makanan. Setidaknya bisa mengusir rasa lapar.

Naruto membenarkan posisi duduk. Sedetik melamun, sedetik kemudian meringis, menggeleng, dan meringis lagi. "Sakura, boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya sopan, mengundang sebelah alis Sakura terangkat naik, heran melihat tingkah sang teman.

" _Hoya hoya,_ jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti mengabaikanku?" senyum mentari terpajang di wajahnya. "Tanyakan saja apa pun dan seperti biasa aku akan menjawab sampai kau puas."

Kalau ini ajang tinju, mungkin saat Naruto mendengar kalimat bijak yang sarat motivasi dari Sakura pasti sudah menaikkan semangat juangnya. Namun sayang, kondisi dan situasi yang seolah tidak berpihak pada Naruto. Salahkan saja insiden kemarin sore. Salahkan juga dua manusia berbatang yang mengganggu fokusnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mencari gara-gara, jadi jangan memancingku, Sakura." Sang gadis mengangguk dan Naruto melanjutkan. "Misalnya ada seseorang yang lebih tua menolong seseorang yang lebih muda, namun menggunakan sebuah kebohongan—entah itu berupa tindakan atau perkataan. Apa menurutmu seseorang tua itu—"

"Sebentar Naruto dan maaf karena memotong perkataanmu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, tapi bisa untuk tidak menggunakan pengandaian? Biar kutebak, ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sasuke?"

Melihat Naruto memalingkan wajah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Gadis Haruno itu membiarkan sang teman untuk berbicara.

"Ya, seperti dugaanmu. Ini mengenai Sasuke dan Gaara."

"He? Gaara? Wah terlalu lama kau mengabaikanku, aku sampai tidak tahu kelanjutan cinta segita kalian. Jadi apa masalahnya?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jadi begini, kemarin sepulang sekolah Gaara datang dan menjemputku." Sakura memerhatikan dengan seksama. "Kau tahu sendiri Gaara seperti apa, dia masih saja memaksaku untuk kembali menjadi kekasihnya. Namun karena aku tidak bisa—entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa setiap melihat Gaara emosiku selalu tak terkendali,"

Napas ditarik dan dihembuskan perlahan. "Maka aku menolaknya lagi sampai Gaara memojokanku dan dia hampir menciumku. Beruntung—"

"Beruntung?" Sakura membeo.

"Sasuke datang dan menolongku."

Sakura terkejut, lantas menggebrak meja. Naruto melihat sekeliling, beberapa tatapan tertuju pada mereka dan mengangguk meminta maaf.

"Bagaimana bisa Sasuke- _sensei_ menolongmu? Apa kalian berada di lingkungan sekolah. Kau sudah pastikan tidak ada orang lain yang melihat, kan?"

Naruto miris mendengar kalimat Sakura yang lebih mengkhawatirkan orang lain dari pada sahabatnya.

"Mana kutahu! Lokasiku saat itu masih tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Mungkin dia kebetulan lewat atau entahlah. Asal kau tahu saja bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Oke oke, lalu apa?"

"Saat Sasuke menolongku, dia mengatakan sesuatu hal yang cukup mengganggu. Dia mengaku pada Gaara bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya. Karena tidak terima dengan kebohongan Sasuke, aku membentak dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi jauh dari hidupku."

"Dan sekarang kau menyesal dengan apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sakura telak mengenai maksud Naruto.

"Y-ya bagaimana aku tidak kesal? Dia seenaknya saja menganggapku kekasihnya. Padahal dia sendiri yang menolakku dan juga... Sasuke sudah mempunyai isteri yang sedang hamil muda. Apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Kalau dia berniat menolongku, setidaknya gunakan kalimat yang lebih normal. Pada akhirnya yang sakit hati kan... aku juga."

Sakura bersandar di punggung kursi. Tangan menyilang di dada. "Kau yakin Sasuke- _sensei_ sudah menikah? Mungkin saja _wanita hamil_ yang kau maksud itu hanya gosip belaka."

Naruto menatap Sakura. "Tidak, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Saat menjenguk Sasori di rumah sakit, Sasuke datang bersama wanita itu untuk _check up_ ke dokter kandungan. Kedekatan mereka dan penolakan Sasuke terhadapku. Apa itu masih kurang cukup sebagai alasan jika Sasuke memang sudah tidak lajang lagi?"

"Hm, _make a sense._ Tapi aku masih meragukan fakta mengenai ketidaklajangan Sasuke- _sensei_. Bukti yang kau paparkan masih belum cukup kuat. Biar kuberi saran," Sakura lantas berdeham.

"Dalam kasusmu ini, kau merasa dipermainkan dan mencoba untuk melupakan Sasuke- _sensei,_ benar begitu?" Naruto mengangguk cepat-cepat. "Tapi pada kenyataannya kau tidak bisa melupakan dan justru terbayang rasa bersalah atas apa yang kau katakan kemarin padanya, benar begitu?" kali ini Naruto mengangguk ragu.

Sakura menepuk tangan yang penuh remah makanan. " _Simple_ saja, ini namanya cinta bilang benci." Alis Naruto terpaut heran. "Di satu sisi kau bersikeras mengaku ini benci, tapi sebenarnya adalah refleksi dari cintamu yang begitu besar untuk Sasuke- _sensei._ Makanya saat kau mendapat informasi mengenai wanita hamil yang dekat dengannya, kau tidak langsung mencerna dan terkesan menyangkal. Buktinya sekarang kau justru ragu dalam mengambil keputusan."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Sakura? Datang menghampirinya dan mengatakan 'ah maaf kemarin lidahku keseleo dan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal konyol' lalu tertawa tanpa beban, begitu?"

"Ya tanyakan saja pada hatimu! Sebenarnya kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, hanya saja ego dan ragu yang terlanjur mendominasi kepala kuningmu itu. Naruto, saranku hanya satu, lupakan Sasuke jika kau menyerah dengan semua ini atau mencari tahu akan kebenarannya dan melancarkan serangan!"

Sial, mendengar masukan dari Sakura justru membuatnya semakin bimbang. Di satu sisi ia menerima namun di sisi lain, kalimat Sakura terlalu riskan untuk dilakukan. Sepertinya ia harus memilih opsi pertama untuk melupakan Sasuke. Ya, setidaknya itu adalah pilihan terbaik. Naruto mengerti, sangat mengerti! Termasuk saat melihat gerombolan preman yang sempat ditemuinya kemarin.

Gerombolan siswa bermasalah yang berniat membalaskan dendam pada Sasuke sepulang sekolah nanti.

Naruto mengerti!

.

.

Sudah Naruto bilang jika ia mengerti.

Ya, sangat mengerti.

Jika tidak, mana mungkin Naruto mau bersusah payah untuk duduk di antara dua pot bonsai berukuran sedang, tepat di depan sebuah ruang bertuliskan _Bimbingan Konseiling_ sembari memegang sebuah koran—lengkap dengan kaca mata hitam hasil meminjam pada Kyuubi.

 _Well_ , disebut apa seorang pengamat aktifitas dan gerak-gerik seseorang, persis seperti yang Naruto lakukan sekarang?

Ya, _stalker._

Sepulang sekolah Naruto bahkan tanpa pikir panjang menolak ajakan Sakura untuk pergi bersama ke kedai Ichiraku. Ia lebih memilih menjadi seorang stalker guru BK menyebalkan itu. Salahkan saja keempat preman dari kelas 2-1 yang tiba-tiba lewat di depan kelasnya dan mengingatkan Naruto pada percakapan nista sehari yang lalu.

Benar-benar! Kalau Naruto boleh memilih, ia lebih baik angkat tangan dan pulang ke rumah dari pada harus repot-repot melibatkan diri dengan perkara yang bisa mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke lagi. Tapi apalah daya, empati Naruto tergerak dan mampu melumpuhkan egoisme dalam dirinya. Sehingga tanpa alasan, sukses menyihir tubuhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu dalam konteks _penolongan pertama_ untuk Sasuke.

Menggelikan.

Dari arah jam tiga, dua langkah terdengar mendekat. Naruto menurunkan koran yang dibentangkan menjadi sebatas hidung. _Oakley_ milik Kyuubi dibiarkan menutup mata. Nampak Sasuke dan Kakashi yang sedang berbincang dan memasuki ruangan.

Setidaknya aman, Naruto bisa memastikan keadaan Sasuke karena ia sendiri tidak tahu pembalasan dendam seperti apa yang dilakukan keempat murid gila itu. Yang sempat ia tangkap kemarin hanya dua nama; Elizabeth-Bruno dan waktu kapan pembalasan akan dilaksanakan. Detik selanjutnya, tidak sengaja safirnya menemukan siswa gempal yang sempat mengancanmnya kemarin tengah berjalan ke belakang sekolah. Hoho, sepertinya Naruto harus membuntuti.

Melewati lorong gelap dan menuruni beberapa anak tangga, lelaki gempal itu berbelok kiri. Naruto berjalan mengendap, masih menjaga jarak, takut-takut investigasinya berbuah gagal. Jarak ruang BK dan belakang sekolah cukup terpaut jarak yang jauh. Kira-kira ada lima belas menit Naruto sampai di sana dan baru memulai pergerakan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari belakang Naruto –yang saat itu sedang bersandar di dinding. Sekitar dua orang berbincang-bincang. Baru saat Naruto memutuskan untuk mengintip, Ia menemukan dua orang siswa nakal sama seperti kemarin dan wow—seekor _doberman_ setinggi enam puluh delapan senti. Oh sungguh, Naruto sampai merinding melihatnya.

"Ukon, bagaimana dengan Elizabeth dan Kimimaro? Apa mereka telah sampai di posisi?" sesosok siswa berperawakan tambun sibuk mengelus kepala seekor anjing.

"Semuanya beres Jirobo. Mereka telah menunggu di dekat sungai. Kita hanya perlu bersiap-siap dan melakukan pemanasan untuk Bruno." Balas Ukon dan lelaki yang dipanggil Jirobo hanya menyeringai.

Hampir saja Naruto ketahuan saat Bruno—anjing gagah itu menggonggong. Mencari aman, ia memilih untuk berlari sekuat tenaga. Menaiki anak tangga dan melewati lorong sepi yang cukup panjang. Terpujilah ruang BK yang berada di lantai tiga sehingga Naruto harus bersusah payah mengencangkan langkahnya. Sampai ia tidak melihat jika Kakashi sedang berjalan di depannya.

"Hei Naruto, jangan berlari di kori—"

 ** _BRUK_**

Naruto nyaris saja tersungkur saat menabrak bahu sang guru geografi. Ia tidak punya waktu lagi, maka setelah membungkuk singkat, Naruto kembali berlari lebih bertenaga kali ini dan mengabaikan teriakan Kakashi. Bagaimanapun caranya Naruto harus mengatakannya pada Sasuke.

Pintu ruang BK berada di depan mata, tinggal berjalan beberapa langkah Naruto bisa menjangkaunya. Dan saat ia menyentuh kenop ternyata pintu telah dikunci. Dengan kasar kenop diputar, namun gagal. Naruto memilih berjinjit untuk mengintip dari kaca dan nihil. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

Sasuke pasti sudah pulang. Tanpa babibu, Naruto mendekati jendela, membuka paksa dan mengedarkan pandangan namun tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke. Kembali berdiri di depan pintu, Naruto sibuk menggigit jari. Berpikir sejenak sampai ia memilih untuk mengintip lagi pintu kerja Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di depan ruanganku, Uzumaki- _san?_ " Bariton Sasuke memaksa kepala Naruto untuk berbalik.

Dengan wajah sumringah, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. "A-aku hanya ingin m-meminta kertas rencana kelulusan. Yang kemarin _sensei_ bagikan tidak sengaja terendam saat akan dicuci."

Ludah diteguk dengan susah payah, sementara Sasuke masih menatap selidik ke arah Naruto. "Datang lagi saja besok setelah saya membuat salinannya."

Naruto mengangguk. Jantungnya berdetak dahsyat, takut-takut Sasuke mencium kebohongan dari kalimatnya. Ia cukup menyesal karena tidak bisa mengatakan sejujurnya mengenai aksi pembalasan dendam. Ah, bagaimana bisa Naruto berkata biasa saja setelah kemarin membentak sang guru tanpa tahu malu. Maka saat Sasuke bersikap profesional, membuat suasana semakin canggung.

Dapat Naruto lihat Sasuke berlalu, tas tersampir di bahu. Mungkinkah Sasuke akan pulang sekarang? Oh tidak. Naruto belum mengatakan apa-apa. Maka tanpa membuang waktu Naruto memilih mengikuti Sasuke, berjalan mengendap-endap, dan telah sampai di parkiran. Sasuke menekan tombol pada remote dan terdengar alarm tanda kuncian pada mobilnya terbuka.

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu, Naruto tiba-tiba menarik lengannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan _dobe_? Berubah pikiran dan merindukanku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjaga jarak denganmu?"

Kalimat Sasuke sama sekali tidak digubris. Naruto memilih menarik pintu mobil dan memasukinya.

" _Sensei,_ bisakah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat? Ini darurat, jika kau menolak maka malaikat akan mencatat ini sebagai tindakan dosa karena sudah menelantarkan muridnya yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan."

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. "Hn?" namun tarikan tangan Naruto memaksanya untuk segera memegang kemudi. Sasuke menatap Naruto heran, sementara yang ditatap berulang kali menelan ludah.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan anak zaman sekarang. Setelah kemarin membentak orang yang lebih dewasa darinya, padahal orang itu telah menolongnya. Sekarang justru datang menemui tanpa tahu malu."

 _'Diam dan berhenti mengatakan kata malu saat aku sendiri berusaha menahan malu, baka teme!'_

Sasuke menyalakan mesin dengan men _starter_. "Jadi kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke mana?" tanyanya membuat Naruto harus berpikir ekstra mencari alasan.

Pokoknya misi Naruto kali ini ada tiga opsi. _Pertama_ , Naruto harus bisa membuat Sasuke merubah arah untuk tidak melewati kawasan sungai. _Kedua,_ jika opsi pertama gagal Naruto harus mengatakan apa adanya agar Sasuke mau berbalik arah. Dan _ketiga_ , jika opsi kedua gagal maka Naruto mau tak mau harus melewati masa pembalasan dendam dari siswa kurang kerjaan itu bersama dengan Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. Pokoknya apa pun yang terjadi, Naruto harus bisa melakukan opsi pertama. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk membuat Sasuke mengikuti arah yang Naruto tunjukkan. Maka sekarang tugasnya adalah berpikir keras, memikirkan alasan mengenai tempat mana yang akan dikunjungi—yang tentu tidak melewati calon TKP.

Mobil telah melaju dan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Halo _dobe_ , kau tidak sedang kerusupan, kan?"

Naruto merengut, "Berhenti memanggilku _dobe, baka-teme!_ Antar aku ke kompleks pemakaman. Kemarin temanku Kurama meninggal dunia." _—kucing liar yang masih hidup sebenarnya._

"Hn. Asal kau tahu tumpangan ini tidak gratis, _dobe."_ Ucap Sasuke tenang dan kembali fokus menyetir.

"Bisa untuk tidak berbicara informal saat ini? Anda guru dan saya murid. Setidaknya patuhi peraturan, Uchiha _-sensei_."

Sasuke mendengus. "Bukankah sikapmu yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam mobilku itu menyalahi aturan ya, _dobe?_ Tenang saja ini di luar jam mengajar. Kemarin kau bahkan lebih tidak sopan lagi saat berbicara padaku. Tidak usah lupa begitu."

Sial. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Jika tahu begini ia lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli dan membiarkan sang guru menyebalkan babak belur dijilati Elizabeth atau Bruno siapalah itu. Naruto harus bisa menahannya. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang tidak lebih dari panggilan hati sebagai sesama umat manusia. Berhubung ia tahu mengenai niatan jahat siswa kelas 2-1, maka sudah kewajiban Naruto menolong. Ya meski sejauh ini belum melakukan apa-apa selain menumpangi mobil harum Sasuke—ehm—tentunya.

Lima menit berlalu mobil pun telah melaju. Sekitar beberapa meter di depan perempatan sudah bisa dilihat. Telah Naruto putuskan untuk memilih jalan yang berbeda dari lokasi penyerangan. _"Ano teme,_ nanti di perempatan berbelok ke kanan saja karena pemakaman akan lebih dekat jika melewati rute itu."

"Tapi setahuku lurus lebih dekat, _dobe_. Belok kanan hanya akan melewati hutan. Ah—atau kau punya maksud tertentu mengajakku ke sana. Berniat menyerangku, mungkin?" kekehan geli Sasuke terdengar menggelikan. Naruto mendengus merasa tak terima.

"Apa? Menyerangmu? Ha- tidak terima kasih. Sudah cepat turuti perintahku sebelum kuhancurkan kaca mobilmu!" Ancam Naruto bercampur rasa tak tahu mulu. Untuk informasi saja, urat malu Naruto sudah putus saat membentak sang pemuda kemarin.

"Apa itu kalimat meminta yang benar? Lakukan sebaik mungkin maka aku bisa pertimbangkan."

Sedikit lagi, mereka akan melewati perempatan. Naruto kini berada di ambang kesal, namun sebisa mungkin ditahan. Ia tidak boleh merusak usahanya sendiri. Bagaimapun, sebisa mungkin Naruto harus membujuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _sensei,_ akan lebih baik jika kita belok kanan. Aku berani menjamin jika melewati rute yang berbeda akan lebih cepat sampai. Berbelok kanan saja, _ne ne?_ "

Sasuke menyeringai. Sign untuk belok kanan telah dinyalakan. Jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai kini lengang. Naruto nyaris terlonjak karena girang namun—

"Oops, aku lebih suka melewati jalan tengah Naruto- _san._ Maaf sudah membuatmu berharap banyak."

Tidak! Wajah Naruto mengerut seperti kekurangan oksigen saat ini. Opsi pertama gagal sudah! Dan kini mau tidak mau Naruto harus melancarkan opsi kedua. Namun jujur, setelah mendapat respon kurang ajar dari Sasuke membuat emosinya tumpah ruah. Ia tidak terima dipermainkan begitu saja.

Naruto mendesis. "Brengsek." Dan Sasuke terkekeh bangga.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi tumpanganku tidak gratis _dobe._ "

"Berisik! Kau sudah mengatakannya dua kali dalam satu jam ini." Di satu sisi Naruto tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakan semuanya, namun di sisi lain ia sudah tidak betah berlama-lama dalam ruang dan berebut oksigen yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Lagipula jika dipikir lagi, mau-maunya Naruto membuang tenaga dan waktu hanya untuk meladeni Sasuke. Setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dengan embel-embel konteks pertolongan, Naruto baru sadar jika ia telah terjatuh dalam perangkap Sasuke.

" _Dobe_ , kau sedang tidak membohongiku, kan?"

 ** _Deg!_**

Jantung Naruto berdetak keras. Nyaris terdengar oleh Sasuke jika saja musik yang mengalun tidak meredamnya. Naruto mengepalkan tangan.

Sasuke melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya kau hanya ingin pulang bersamaku saja, kan? Apa itu—kau kira kau murid sekolah dasar? Lain kali perbaiki dan sering latih lagi kemampuan berbohongmu. Jangan sampai membuatmu berakhir malu sendiri."

Muncul perempatan di kening Naruto. Merasa abnormal karena AC dalam mobil begitu dingin namun tidak bisa menghalau keringat Naruto yang mengucur deras. Ini yang pertama dalam hidupnya menyesali tindakan menolong seseorang.

Tatapan tajam dilayangkan. "Turunkan aku sekarang juga!" titah Naruto mutlak. Sasuke tidak berniat mengindahkan dan kembali fokus menatap ke depan.

"Kubilang hentikan mobilnya dan turunkan aku sekarang juga! Atau kau ingin melihatku loncat ha?!"

Bunyi rem yang berdecit. Naruto terhuyung ke depan dan nyaris keningnya menghantam dashboard. Sabuk pengaman dilepas dengan kasar. Pintu dibuka, namun sebelum Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar safirnya memilih menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Asal kau tahu Uchiha Sasuke. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena berniat untuk menolongmu! Sekarang terserah, aku tidak peduli lagi jika kau dikuliti atau tulangmu dijilati oleh _doberman, bulldog, siberian husky_ apa pun itu—aku tidak peduli!" Pintu menjeblak terbuka, Naruto menarik tas selempangnya.

"Dan jangan bicara seenaknya mengenaiku _, teme-aho!"_

 ** _BLAM_**

Pintu ditutup kasar oleh Naruto. Sementara Sasuke yang berada di dalam hanya menyeringai lebar—ah lebih tepatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Katakanlah Sasuke masokis karena entah kenapa melihat wajah Naruto memerah saat menahan amarah, ia begitu menikmati seraut wajah manisnya. Err.. bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Intinya Uzumaki Naruto yang sempat duduk di sampingnya terlihat manis jika sedang marah. Terutama ketika memarahinya.

Tanpa mengindahkan kalimat Naruto, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang mengumpat di sepanjang jalan. Mentari masih berada di tengah dan akan segera beralih ke ufuk barat. Sebuah hal yang Naruto takuti di awal telah menanti sang Sasuke di depan sana.

Biarlah, Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli karena itu bukan urusannya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To be Continued._**


	6. Forget About All, Cus I'll Marry You!

Napas berat menderu. Setetes keringat membeku.

Sasuke membatu selama beberapa waktu. Membiarkan hempasan angin sore menggelitik rambut ravennya. Membiarkan dingin besi dari moncong revolver yang menempel tepat di belakang kepala.

" _Sensei_ —ah maksudku Uchiha Sasuke, tamat sudah riwayatmu!"

Sebuah seringai melebar seiring dengan bunyi pelatuk yang siap ditekan oleh sang pemuda.

"Selamat tinggal."

* * *

 **.**

 **Orange**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Romance/Humor/Hurt/Family

 **Rate** T+

 **Warning!** AU. OOC. Genderswitch. Typo(s). EYD Berantakan.

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 06 : Lupakan Semuanya, Karena Aku akan Menikahimu!**

Sebuah _BMW 630i E63_ hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang mengingat jalan yang dilalui cukup sempit. Sunyi begitu kental terasa saat melewati area terbuka. Bagaimana tidak, kini Sasuke sedang tidak melewati jalan utama dan memilih jalan alternatif yang lebih dekat. Di bagian kanan terlihat sawah yang cukup membentang luas dan di bagian kiri terdapat sungai terpanjang di Konoha. Sasuke berniat menyalakan _gps_ namun mengerem mendadak saat sebuah sepeda motor terkapar dan menghadang jalan.

Detik selanjutnya mesin mobil dimatikan. Sasuke melepas sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu—berniat mengecek jika benar ada kasus kecelakaan. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan siapapun baik korban atau pemiliknya. Sasuke berniat membalikan badan namun terhenti saat sesuatu teracung dan menempel di belakang kepala.

 ** _Ka-chak_**

"Selamat sore _sensei,_ apa anda tersesat?"

Sebagai mantan polisi Sasuke paham mati dengan bunyi tersebut—bunyi khas dari revolver saat pelatuk ditarik dan siap ditekan. Siap menembakan amunisi. Namun ia lebih merasa familier saat mendengar suara tersangka yang berada di belakangnya. Masih tenang, meski keringat perlahan mengucur. Sasuke memutar otak untuk mencoba lolos dari situasi ini.

Pemuda itu kembali membuka suara, "Kenapa anda diam saja? Bukankah biasanya anda sangat pemberani saat memberantas anak nakal di sekolah?" Jeda sejenak. "Tapi saya lebih suka jika anda seperti ini. Karena jika ada perlawanan, saya pastikan sesuatu yang panas akan menembus tempurung kepala anda."

Napas berat menderu. Setetes keringat membeku.

Sasuke membatu selama beberapa waktu. Membiarkan hempasan angin sore menggelitik rambut ravennya. Membiarkan dingin besi dari moncong revolver yang menempel tepat di belakang kepala.

" _Sensei_ —ah maksudku Uchiha Sasuke, tamat sudah riwayatmu!"

Sebuah seringai melebar seiring dengan bunyi pelatuk yang siap ditekan oleh sang pemuda.

"Selamat tinggal—"

Lanjutnya tanpa ragu namun, _buagh_ —sikutan Sasuke diikuti pukulan keras telak mengenai perut sang pemuda. Serangan tak terduganya itu tidak disia-siakan Sasuke untuk memelintir lengan kanan lawannya dan— _grep_ , revolver terpelanting beberapa meter di atas permukaan aspal. Tubuh kurus itu limbung dan tersungkur ke tanah. Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk mengunci pergerakan. Persis seperti polisi yang sedang membekuk maling.

Mendecih tertahan, "Jelas aku mengingatmu, Kimimaro Kaguya—siswa bermasalah dari kelas 2-1. Cukup berani kau menyerangku sendirian. Sekarang katakan apa motif dan tujuanmu!"

Kimimaro justru tertawa kesetanan dan berontak dalam pertahanan Sasuke. "Sendirian? Kau terlalu naif Uchiha!"

Tangan yang menganggur terjulur untuk mengambil sebuah batu dan berniat menghantamkannya ke kepala, namun Sasuke dengan mudah menghindar. Membuat pertahanan melonggar dan dijadikan kesempatan untuk Kimimaro melayangkan tinju di pipi pucat sang guru. Sasuke tersungkur lantas mendecih saat darah segar merembes melalui hidung dan ujung bibirnya yang sobek.

Dengan langkah terseok Kimimaro berjalan menjauh, mendekat ke dua temannya yang lain—yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping BMW milik Sasuke. Jirobo menyeringai, sedikitnya ada rasa puas saat melihat wajah sang guru yang nampak babak belur.

"Yo Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Kukira kau akan melawan Kimimaro tapi rupanya, terlihat seperti pengecut saja."

Sasuke bangkit, luka berdarah diusapnya menggunakan ibu jari, sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah di pipi. Tatapannya tajam menatap ke depan. Sekitar dua siswa dari kelas 2-1 yang lain berkumpul bersama Kimimaro. Ketiganya mengacungkan revolver tanpa ragu, menantang sang guru baru untuk melawan gertakannya.

Seringai lelaki gempal berubah tawa gila. "Astaga, padahal Kimimaro dengan tulus memukulmu tadi, tapi kau masih saja terlihat menyebalkan dengan wajah so kerenmu itu. Dengar Uchiha, ini adalah pembalasan atas semua yang kau lakukan pada kami di sekolah. Kau sudah merebut masa depan kami, maka meminta maaflah sekarang juga!"

Sasuke menyeringai dan merasa tertantang. "Meminta maaf? Jangan bodoh! Kalian pikir setelah ini bisa melarikan diri? Aku bisa saja menyeret dan menjebloskan ke penjara sekarang juga. Tetapi kupastikan dulu jika kalian akan tinggal kelas, oh atau lebih baik dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

Kimimaro dan Jirobo menggeram, sementara Ukon hanya menatap Sasuke tajam. Pemuda dengan dua tanda merah di keningnya membuka suara. "Kau akan menyesal setelah mengatakannya Uchiha! Jirobo, Ukon, tembak dia sekarang!"

Perintah menggema namun Sasuke justru berjalan tanpa gentar untuk mendekati mereka. Merasa ragu ketiganya justru mundur, ketakutan. Namun sebisa mungkin dihalau dengan memilih menarik pelatuk dan berniat menembak Sasuke.

"Dengar bocah kurang kerjaan," ucap Sasuke dingin. "Aku bukan orang bodoh yang bisa kalian kelabuhi. Pilih simpan senjata konyol tanpa bubuk mesiu itu, atau kalian mau aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?"

Sebuah ponsel dirogoh Sasuke dari dalam saku, berniat memanggil rekan polisinya. Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

"Ja-jangan takut! Dia hanya menggertak kita saja, cepat hubungi Sakon sekarang juga!"

Jirobo memekik saat perintah Kimimaro untuk mengubungi Sakon gagal karena mereka kehilangan jaringan. Maka ponsel dibanting, Jirobo menelan ludah pasrah.

"Oh benar, pantas aku merasa kurang. Jadi di mana satunya lagi? Kurasa berapapun jumlah kalian itu percuma saja." Ledek Sasuke menikmati permainan ini.

"Dengar Sasuke, kami tidak takut! Kartu as bahkan belum ditampilkan. Lebih baik kau duduk manis saja di sana dan berhenti, jangan dekati kami!"

Pernyataan Jirobo dianggap angin lalu dan diabaikan. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tak lain dan tak bukan untuk memastikan hal apa yang akan berandal itu lakukan selanjutnya. Langit sore yang telah memerah, Sasuke menutup mata dan menikmatinya sejenak. Jirobo dan Kimimaro sudah menyiapkan serangan lalu berniat melancarkannya namun sebuah suara yang sangat berbahaya terdengar.

 _Ngiung, ngiung, ngiung_ —Itu suara sirine polisi!

Ketiganya menatap ngeri Sasuke yang juga menatap heran ke arah mereka. Beberapa detik berpandangan. Namun selanjutnya Jirobo panik dan berjongkok sembari menutup telinga, Ukon menunduk dan disusul Kimimaro yang bersembunyi di samping mobil Sasuke.

Sementara di balik semak-semak, Naruto berusaha menahan tawa gelinya saat melihat kawanan anak bermasalah yang tengah panik. Sampai tidak menyadari jika sirine polisi yang merupakan mp3 di ponselnya berganti dan memutarkan lagu lain—sebuah lagu yang merupakan _soundtrack_ dari drama tercinta. Naruto menepuk jidat. _Oh sialan!_ Ia lupa jika sedang memutarnya dengan _full volume_. Lantas mengundang empat pasang alis yang semakin mengerut heran.

Jirobo pertama kali protes, jari telunjuk teracung di depan wajah Sasuke. "Ya, brengsek! Apa-apaan itu? Kau kira jika polisi datang kemari aku akan takut ha?" tanyanya murka. "Tentu saja—IYA!" melihat Kimimaro dikerubungi aura gelap Jirobo lantas berdeham, "Maksudku tidak! Tidak takut sama sekali!"

Kimimaro sudah kembali normal. Sebuah ketapel diangkat lurus di depan wajah, siap melemparkan batu kecil tepat di wajah mulus Sasuke. Seringainya masih belum surut.

"Uchiha, aku akan menghancurkan ekspresi menyebalkanmu itu!"

Karet ditarik sepanjang mungkin. Urat-urat yang menonjol terlihat seperti akan keluar dari kulit tangan kiri Kimimaro yang memegang batang berupa kayu.

Satu.. dua.. dan—

"HENTIKAN!"

Baik Sasuke dan ketiga murid itu menatap dengan raut wajah bermacam-macam begitu Naruto muncul dari semak belukar. Namun kentara menyerukan keheranan. Sasuke mendesis, mengutuk _timing_ yang kurang pas atas kehadiran Naruto. Seolah takdir sengaja mempermainkannya dengan membawa sang gadis terlibat dalam ketegangan konyol ini.

Jirobo menatap Naruto.

"Ya gadis jalang! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Perempatan terukir cantik saat Naruto dikatai _gadis jalang_ oleh si gendut Jirobo. Sudah cukup telinganya mendengar sebutan _gadis bodoh_ kemarin, tidak perlu ditambah panggilan lain. Naruto terluka mendengarnya kalau boleh jujur.

Tangan yang menggenggam ponsel teracung murka. "Sembarangan kau memanggilku gadis jalang, dasar botak penyandang obesitas dini! Aku ini senpaimu dan harusnya kalian menghormatiku!" muncul perempatan saat mendengar ejekan Naruto, Jirobo mendecih sebagai respon. "Asal kalian tahu, aku sudah menghubungi polisi dan melaporkan tindak kriminal ini." Napasnya memburu masih diliputi emosi.

"Dan Sasuke- _sensei,_ kau jangan senang dulu! Kedatanganku kemari bukan untuk menolongmu. Kebetulan saja aku lewat dan tidak sengaja melihat kerusuhan yang terjadi!"

Sialan! Dari sekian banyak kalimat yang bisa dilontarkan, justru kebohongan Naruto yang semakin kronislah yang menjadi alasan konyolnya. Jika ini bukan situasi genting, Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa Sasuke pasti telah menertawakan kalimatnya. Ah silahkan saja lihat wajah sang guru sekarang yang—oh oke, sepertinya Sasuke tidak berniat membalas lelucon garing Naruto.

Sasuke menatap tajam. "Lebih baik kau pulang, _dobe!_ Tempatmu bukan di sini."

"Tanpa disuruh pun aku akan pulang _teme!_ " jawabnya ketus. Namun bukannya mengambil langkah Naruto malah diam di tempat.

"Kau ini tuli atau bodoh? Kubilang cepat pulang sekarang juga!"

Begitu dingin dan menusuk sampai Naruto emosi dibuatnya. "Brengsek! Kau kira aku bisa pulang begitu saja saat melihat ini semua ha?! Jangan bertindak seolah kau bisa melakukannya sendiri teme! Kau bukan seorang pahlawan!" Akhirnya kalimat kejujuran Naruto mengudara. Ia mengelus dada lega.

Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak sejalan dengan pernyataan sang gadis. "Ini bukan waktunya berpidato mengenai kemunculanmu sebagai pahlawan, _dobe_. Sekarang pergilah dan jangan menghalangiku!"

" _Teme!"_ geram Naruto tidak terima.

"Oke—bagaimana kalau kalian hentikan percakapan yang menggugah hati ini? Sebegitu menggugahnya bahkan sampai mengabaikan keberadaan kami di sini."

Sasuke diam dan tidak merespon. Naruto bisa melihat raut khawatir saat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap ke tiga muridnya. Ia juga baru ingat jika hanya ada tiga—hei, bukannya ada empat? Ah benar! Pasti seorang lagi sedang bersama Elizabeth dan Bruno. Mencoba mencari keberadaannya Naruto memilih mengabaikan ketegangan dan mengedarkan pandangan.

Kimimaro berbisik di telinga Jirobo dan si pemuda gempal berbisik di telinga Ukon. Gerakan memanggil dilakukan lengkap dengan ponsel di telinga, Ukon nampak bercakap-cakap singkat.

Jirobo kembali menyeringai. "Tidak masalah meski ada dua atau tiga orang sebagai bala bantuan. Yang jelas kalian berdua cukup pas untuk makan malam Bruno dan Elizabeth."

Naruto keringat dingin. Serius, situasinya saat ini hampir sama seperti insiden kencan buta rancangan Sakura sebulan lalu. Namun bedanya saat ini jantung Naruto terasa begitu sesak. Ketidakhadiran dua ekor anjing itu membuat Naruto was-was. Dan saat mendengar makan malam entah kenapa ia merinding dahsyat. Naruto kembali mengedar dan tiba-tiba menemukan kilat merah dari mata seekor anjing _rottweiler_. Dari arah bukit yang cukup jauh, berdiri Sakon sembari menahan tali di selingkaran leher dua anjing ganas.

Naruto meneguk ludah.

"Ya Sasuke, apa ada pesan terakhir?" tanya Jirobo sembari tersenyum licik.

Naruto berjalan dan berniat mendekati Sasuke yang posisinya saat itu terpaut jarak cukup jauh. Sementara dari tempat berbeda, sebuah kain yang tak terdefinisi lagi bentuknya tampak sobek dan compang-camping akibat digigiti Elizabeth dan Bruno. Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah tiga pemuda tanpa menaruh curiga. Lalu tali yang mengikat di leher kedua anjing itu dilepaskan Sakon begitu saja—siap menubruk tubuh Sasuke.

Merasa bahaya akan menyerang, Naruto memilih berlari kencang dan dengan gerakan _slow motion_ tangannya terjulur ke depan untuk menjangkau Sasuke. Begitu kontras dengan dua anjing ganas yang berlari secepat kilat. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai dua hewan itu hampir mendekat. Naruto mengerahkan sisa tenaga dan— _grep_ , berhasil. Tangannya lebih dulu menyentuh Sasuke namun sayang dua hewan itu juga semakin memotong jarak antara mereka.

"AWAS!"

Teriak Naruto sembari mendorong punggung Sasuke hingga sang pemuda terpental ke sisi kanan. Dan membiarkan tubuhnya yang ringan terpelanting saat ditabrak dua anjing berkekuatan kuda. Terseret cukup jauh Naruto limbung sampai ujung bukit dan detik selanjutnya terjatuh ke tepian sungai.

Sesaat setelah Sasuke sadar, ia terbangun dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tepi sungai. Oniknya membulat saat menemukan Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Oh _shit!_ Naruto—h-hei! Bangun, _dobe!_ "

Tangan pucatnya menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. Tubuh yang dipenuhi luka gores dan memar direngkuh sang pemuda. Sasuke bergetar saat melihat darah segar merembes dari pelipis sang gadis.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku di mana?"

Naruto bermonolog saat seberkas cahaya putih menusuk tepat ke dalam retinanya. Perlahan mengabur dan mengecil, menampilkan sebuah pemandangan yang cukup jelas namun terlihat sedikit blur. Saat berubah jelas, Naruto berdecak kagum melihat tempat yang begitu indah; padang rumput dengan puluhan jenis bunga warna-warni. Kupu-kupu dan kumbang berterbangan, aroma hangat tersapu angin pagi.

Oh benar, mungkin ini yang dinamakan orang sebagai surga.

Mengabaikan keraguan, Naruto berjalan menapaki rerumputan hijau. Lalu berjongkok dan memetik salah satu tangkai gerbera merah muda. Ia tersenyum penuh kekaguman saat melihat keindahan dan kecantikan sang gerbera.

Lalu kembali berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangan. Padang rumput tiba-tiba berubah dalam sekejap mata. Setangkai gerbera lenyap dari genggaman. Naruto kini berada di lobi rumah sakit dengan atmosfer berubah sunyi. Seperti efek dalam film, nuansa di sekitar menjadi abu-abu. Saat Naruto menutup mata dan kembali membukanya, tiba-tiba saja sosok Rin dan Sasuke yang sedang menggendong bayi sembari tertawa bahagia tertangkap retina.

Dan saat itu juga, sesuatu dalam hati Naruto melolong hampa.

Pemandangan perlahan mengecil dan menghilang. Naruto kembali berpindah tempat; sebuah jalanan sunyi di dekat sungai Konoha. Saat wajah Naruto menghadap arah kanan, ia tercekat begitu melihat dua jenis anjing berbeda; _doberman_ dan _rottweiler_ hitam sedang menatap nyalang padanya. Air liur deras membanjiri dan menetes dari mulutnya yang bergigi tajam.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah dan suara yang teredam Naruto berlari mundur, seolah mendekat dan semakin dekat. Siap dicincang habis oleh taring tajam dan oh—

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tenang, Naruto hanya tertidur. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."_

 _"Tapi—"_

 _"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Sasuke-kun. Naruto tidak terluka cukup parah dan lagi ini semua adalah kesalahannya."_

 _"Tidak. Ini adalah tanggung jawab saya."_

Jemari Naruto bergerak. Safirnya membuka perlahan. Sontak Kushina dan Sasuke menatap ke arahnya. Beberapa detik pandangan Naruto lurus menatap langit-langit berwarna putih. Aroma obat-obatan menguar dan menusuk indera penciumnya.

" _Ara_ , sudah bangun rupanya." Ucap Kushina terkejut. "Dokter, Naruto sudah bangun." Lalu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke berdua.

Keheningan lagi-lagi menyelimuti. Denyut dahsyat dari kepala dan lengan kiri terasa menyakitkan. Naruto memutuskan untuk bangkit dan memilih berbaring di kepala ranjang. Sasuke dengan sigap membantu dan menyiapkan bantal untuk dijadikan sandaran. Tiba-tiba tenggorokan Naruto terasa kering, ia terserang haus yang luar biasa. Beruntung Sasuke yang mampu membaca gelagatnya sehingga dengan sigap mengambilkan segelas air dari atas meja.

Air diteguk sampai habis, Naruto yang kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih menyodorkan gelas kosong. Baru saat melihat tangan sang pemuda yang begitu familier, ia terlonjak. " _Teme?_ apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan kedua safir yang nyaris jatuh dari asalnya.

Sasuke memilih untuk menaruh gelas tersebut di atas meja dan membalas tatapan Naruto. "Apa kau kehilangan ingatanmu? Kurasa benturan tadi cukup keras. Sebentar, biar kupanggilkan dokter."

Kesadarannya telah berkumpul, Naruto lantas meringis. Hampir saja ia menepuk jidatnya yang diperban sebelum denyut menginterupsi. Naruto mengingatnya dan beruntung sekali karena benturan tadi tidak berdampak parah untuk kepalanya. Bisa berabeh jika Naruto berakhir amnesia dan melupakan hal indah semasa remaja. Tapi tunggu—ia tidak begitu yakin jika masa remajanya tergolong bahagia. Mengingat sekali dalam seumur hidup berpacaran, Naruto justru berakhir dipermainkan.

"T-tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya dan sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

Sang pemuda menatap ragu, "Kau serius baik-baik saja?" dan mendapat anggukan ragu sebagai respon.

Cengiran mentari terpajang di wajah yang penuh bekas luka. "Aku baik-baik saj—"

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja, _dobe?_ Kau tidak lihat perban dan gips sialan itu?"

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali begitu mendengar bentakan Sasuke. Wajah porselen sang pemuda nampak bersemu merah dengan dada naik turun—sangat menyiratkan kekesalan. Naruto lantas mengikuti perintah untuk menyentuh kepalanya yang diperban dan melirik lengannya yang dibuntal gips. Oh benar juga! Sekarang ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Dan menjawab pertanyaan mengapa—kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri.

"La-lalu, Bagaimana dengan anak-anak itu?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Beruntung polisi yang kau hubungi datang tepat waktu. Sehingga mereka dengan segera diatasi."

"Dan anjingnya?"

Sasuke menarik napas. "Kenapa kau lebih mengkhawatirkan hal selain kesehatanmu? Dua anjing itu sudah diamankan di rumahku."

Naruto melongo mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Diamankan di rumah? Bukankah Bruno dan Elizabeth adalah anjing gila?

"Tindakanmu tadi benar-benar berbahaya dan hampir mengancam nyawa. Serius _dobe,_ kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Kenapa kau selalu bertindak seenaknya?!" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada tinggi diakhir kalimat.

"Bodoh dan seenaknya kau bilang?" Ulang Naruto tidak terima. "Memang benar aku baik-baik saja. Dan jika kubilang baik-baik saja ya baik-baik saja! Yang sakit aku tapi kenapa kau yang repot?"

Dua dada dari adam dan hawa ini terlihat naik turun. Detik selanjutnya keheningan mampir dan membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Naruto membenarkan posisi duduk, sementara Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Layaknya bom waktu—kekhawatiran untuk Naruto akhirnya meledak. Setelah beberapa jam lama ditahanya. Sasuke merasa kalimat tadi cukup keterlaluan. Ia tidak perlu memancing dan membuat keributan di area yang menjunjung ketenangan ini.

Di sisi lain Naruto juga merutuki sikapnya yang terbawa emosi. Bagaimanapun tindakan Sasuke yang menceramahinya tidaklah salah. Hanya saja ketika mengingat apa yang diperbuatnya tadi—yang bertindak layaknya pahlawan kesiangan membuatnya terpancing. Naruto marah. Bisa-bisanya ia bersikap bodoh? Bukankah ia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Sasuke? Tapi sekuat apa pun Naruto menyangkal, fakta bahwa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan mengabaikan lisannya sehingga berakhir menolong Sasuke tadi benarlah terjadi.

Oh, katakanlah itu kesalahan sewaktu muda. Naruto sama sekali tidak masalah dan justru lega melihat sekarang Sasuke baik-baik saja. Eh—apa yang barusan ia pikirkan?

Naruto menghela napas. "Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau pulang. Aku baik-baik saja."

Ia berniat menarik selimut namun gerakannya terhenti karena tangan Sasuke terjulur untuk menggenggam tangan kanannya. Ringisan tertahan nyaris dilayangkan namun berubah tatapan tak terima dari Naruto.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan _teme?_ "

"Aku tidak akan pulang." Jawab Sasuke mutlak.

"M-maksudmu? K-kau harus pulang, kau punya rumah!"

"Berisik _dobe!_ Aku akan tetap di sini."

"Kubilang pulang sekarang juga!"

"TIDAK!"

" _Teme,_ kau benar-benar merepotkan! Pulang!"

 _"NO THANKS."_

"AISH!"

Oke Uzumaki muda ini menyerah! Ia memalingkan wajah dengan raut gusar. Tatapan tajam Sasuke menyelami lautan biru sang gadis—menyerukan keseriusan. Namun terlihat menyebalkan dalam safirnya. Usaha pengusiran yang dilakukannya gagal, Naruto tidak menyangka pemuda sediam Sasuke akan sangat merepotkan dalam urusan berdebat. Beruntung yang terluka kening dan lengan kiri— _well,_ meski hati juga sudah terluka lama. Bayangkan jika yang terluka adalah otaknya yang pas-pasan, Naruto jamin kewarasannya kini dipertanyakan.

"Terserah! Tapi aku mau istirahat yang itu artinya keberadaanmu hanya akan menggangguku!"

Sasuke tak bergeming meski raut wajahnya masih bergeming—menyatu dengan sunyi.

" _Dobe,_ kenapa kau seperti ini?" Naruto menatap Sasuke heran, tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataannya.

"Kenapa ha?! Ada yang salah dengan sikapku?"

"Aku tahu kau terlahir bodoh, tapi bisa untuk berhenti bersikap bodoh dan ceroboh?" Jeda sejenak, Sasuke meremas genggaman dan membuat Naruto bergetar risih. "Kau selalu membuatku cemas. Jika saja kau menuruti perintahku untuk segera pulang, setidaknya kau tidak akan berakhir seperti ini."

Naruto tahu jika keadaannya kini jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Ya setidaknya Naruto cukup tahu seberapa sakitnya luka-luka itu. Termasuk luka hatinya ketika teringat mimpi nista tadi. _Kebahagiaan? Bayi?_ Sialan betul cuplikan-cuplikan yang menampilkan potret kebahagiaan keluarga kecil Sasuke. Naruto tidak punya pilihan selain patah hati.

Bicara mengenai benci—jelas kecemburuan itu ada dan begitu besarnya. Namun rasa kecewa atas sikap Sasuke yang menarik ulurnya begitu mendominasi dari segala hal yang terjadi. Naruto sungguh tidak mengerti. Sewaktu-waktu Sasuke bisa bertindak tidak saling kenal, sewaktu-waktu bertindak seolah peduli padanya. Setidaknya Naruto tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini terus jika benar Sasuke sudah berumah tangga.

 _Hei, ini hati! Bukan lapangan bola yang bisa kau injak-injak seenaknya!_

"Sekali lagi saya mohon kepada anda untuk tinggalkan tempat ini. Saya akan baik-baik saja meski tanpa kehadiran anda, Uchiha- _sensei."_

Sasuke menatap datar, namun sirat tak terima jelas kentara. "Tidak _dobe_. Aku akan tetap di sini."

Oh ayolah.

"Kau curang _teme,_ " Naruto menunduk dalam. "Setiap aku menganggapmu sebagai guru responmu selalu berkebalikan dariku. Dan di saat kau bersikap formal padaku, aku tidak menyukai hal itu. Kau punya keluarga yang sedang menunggumu. Apa kau tidak malu dengan sikapmu itu? Setidaknya jangan pegang tanganku setelah kau menolakku dan—berhenti merayuku!"

Alis Sasuke mengerut. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku punya keluarga, _dobe._ Dan merayu? Kau mengira aku hanya merayumu?"

"Ya memang benar jika kau sedang merayuku, kan? Aku memang masih bocah dan pantas saja jika kau mempermainkan perasaanku. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan _guru itu_ aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku tidak secantik _dia_ —aku ceroboh dan aku kekanakkan, aku juga manja dan aku keras kepala. Aku berisik dan kau membenci sesuatu berisik sepertiku kan, Sasuke? Haha menyebalkan! Kau bahkan tidak menyangkalnya. Aku sudah menduga hal ini terjadi, tapi aku tidak tahu jika akan berakhir semenyakitkan ini."

" _Dobe_ —"

"—ah dan satu lagi mengenai kejadian tadi sore, anggap saja itu hanya kecelakaan biasa. Kau tidak salah, justru ini salahku karena terlalu ikut campur. Jika kedatanganmu untuk menebus rasa bersalah lebih baik lupakan saja, karena aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Uzumaki Naruto!" teriak Sasuke dan sukses membuat Naruto terhenyak. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan dan sepertinya kau salah paham. Dengar— _guru itu, dia,_ sebenarnya siapa yang kau maksud? Asal kau tahu aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu."

Naruto mendengus. "Hentikan Sasuke, kau bukan murid sekolah dasar lagi. Setidaknya rubah pola pikirmu dan jangan mengatakan kebohongan terus menerus. _Dia_ ya _dia_ , guru wanita yang merupakan isterimu. Senangnya, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ayah. Tapi sayang, kelakuan bejatmu itu malah bermain-main dengan anak SMA!"

Sang gadis terus meracau membuat alis Sasuke semakin mengerut. "Isteri? Oke _dobe,_ aku tidak mengerti dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Dan sepertinya—tidak, kau memang salah paham."

"Salah paham bagaimana? Jelas-jelas aku melihatnya saat di rumah sakit! Memang apa susahnya untuk mengaku jika kau sudah tidak lajang lagi ha?"

"Naruto, kau salah. Aku memang masih lajang, apa kau butuh bukti?" Sasuke bangkit dan berniat melakukan sesuatu. Merasa akan ada tanda bahaya Naruto memilih menggeleng kuat-kuat. Genggaman Sasuke semakin menguat, Naruto kesulitan untuk melepaskan.

"Akan kujelaskan semuanya,"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak butuh penjelasan."

" _Dobe,_ " Naruto menelan ludah mendengar suara sang pemuda berubah mendingin. "Mungkin dia yang kau maksud itu adalah Rin—guru bahasa Jepang di sekolah, benar?"

"Mana kutahu, pokoknya dia isterimu!"

Sasuke mendengus, "Isteriku? Jadi kau mengira aku adalah suami wanita cerewet itu?"

Naruto kesal mendengar Sasuke menyebut nama Rin dengan begitu akrab. Maka ia memilih untuk diam.

"Kurasa aku mulai mengerti dengan akar permasalahan ini. Begini Uzumaki Naruto, aku memang masih lajang dan mengenai Rin, kami memang keluarga—ya dia adalah Bibiku."

"..."

"Dia memang seorang isteri, tapi isteri dari pamanku. Dan otomatis dia mengandung anak pamanku—yang bayinya adalah calon sepupuku." Penjabaran lamban yang sengaja Sasuke lakukan membuat Naruto meneguk ludah.

"HA? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU?"

"Kau sendiri tidak bertanya!"

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Wajah Naruto semerah mawar. Sasuke diam menatapnya.

"Kau puas sekarang, _dobe?_ "

Naruto memalingkan wajah. "Jika memang benar begitu, lalu kenapa kau menolakku? Maksudku selalu bersikap kadang dingin dan kadang peduli. Asal kau tahu saja karena sikap setengah-setengahmu itu aku jadi tidak bisa menerjemahkan perasaan ini."

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku menolakmu tempo lalu?" Ringisan terdengar saat genggaman Sasuke berubah cengkraman, Naruto terdiam "Aku memang tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu."

"Oke aku mengerti dan kumohon jangan bahas itu lagi."

"Tapi ada satu cara jika kau ingin mendapatkan cintaku, _dobe._ "

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang berubah melembut. Mencari maksud dari tatapan sang pemuda yang biasa bersikap cuek dan seenaknya. Kini ia tidak menemukan ekspresi itu, justru aura mengayomi yang memancar dari seorang lelaki dewasa.

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu, tapi aku bisa menjadi suamimu. Satu-satunya cara jika kau ingin bersamaku adalah menikah denganku."

Safirnya membulat. "Me-menikah? Kau hanya bercanda, kan?" Sasuke menggeleng. Naruto masih belum menemukan jawaban yang memuaskan. "Kenapa? K-kenapa aku harus menikahi lelaki yang bahkan tidak mencintaiku?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Atas dasar apa kau menyimpulkan jika aku tidak mencintaimu?"

"Ha? Bukankah itu sudah jelas dari sikapmu? Dulu saat kau mengetahui aku adalah gadis SMA, sikapmu langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh lima derajat—"

" _Dobe,_ tidak ada sudut seperti itu."

"Aish berisik! Aku belum selesai bicara." Napas ditariknya dengan sembarang. "Kau bahkan bersikap seolah aku adalah orang asing. Permintaan maaf pun kau tolak begitu saja. Lalu sekarang apa maksudnya dengan—menikahimu?"

Sasuke mendesah. Terlalu lama menahan emosi dan hasrat yang terpendam memang tidak berefek baik bagi kesehatan. Terlebih bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Maka ia putuskan untuk menatap Naruto lebih intens. "Jangan memancingku _dobe_. Kau kira berada denganmu dalam tempat yang sama dengan status berbeda adalah pilihan terbaik? Jika saja aku memilih bertindak egois, aku tidak akan mau menerima tawaran untuk mengajar di SMA Konoha."

"Kenapa?"

"Setelah mendengar penjelasanku sejauh ini, kau masih belum paham juga? Astaga."

Naruto menunduk, memutar otak kecilnya untuk berpikir keras dan mencari jawaban dari kalimat Sasuke.

"Pertama kali mengetahui bahwa gadis yang menarik perhatianku adalah murid SMA, bahkan berada di SMA tempatku mengajar, kau kira aku tidak frustasi? Aku harus bisa bertindak profesional, menahan dan menahan agar perasaanku tidak meluap. Fakta bahwa aku guru dan kau muridku, jujur aku membenci itu tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak. Dan saat kau mengartikan bahwa sikap setengah-setengah ini mengganggumu, maka salahkan saja keberadaanmu yang membuatku menjadi bukan seperti biasanya _dobe!_ "

"Oi, _teme._ "

"Kau tahu? Setiap aku mengabaikanmu dan bertindak selayaknya guru, kau selalu menggagalkannya. Saat insiden bola basket, kau pasti ingat benar mengenai itu." Senyum tipis Sasuke bertransformasi menjadi seringai, namun sejenak.

"Entah kenapa melihatmu terluka, tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan berakhir menolongmu. Satu hal yang kusadari waktu itu adalah aku memang peduli padamu, bahwa aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu. Sampai aku berharap bahwa semua akan berjalan lancar, aku tetap menjadi guru dan kau adalah seorang murid. Namun saat melihat si panda itu memojokanmu di rumah sakit dan di belakang sekolah kemarin. Melihat kau yang selalu terlihat tak berdaya membuatku kesal. Ya, aku cemburu. Aku benci melihatmu disentuh lelaki lain."

Ludah diteguk, memori Naruto melayang dan terputar di benak saat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Satu hal yang kusuka darimu adalah sikap pantang menyerahmu saat mengejarku. Aku cukup bahagia mengetahui bahwa ada seekor kucing manis duduk manis di atas jok mobilku. Berusaha setengah mati menutupi sebuah kebohongan yang ternyata merupakan usaha untuk menolongku."

"Hei—"

"Aku menyesal karena tidak menyadarinya dan sedikit bersyukur karena kau tidak terlibat. Namun ketika kau tiba-tiba muncul, kegelisahan itu datang. Aku berdoa pada dewa sialan itu agar kau baik-baik saja, namun ternyata."

"Cu-cukup Sasuke, biarkan aku mencerna penjelasan panjangmu." Raut terkejut nampak dari wajah Naruto yang memerah. Entah kenapa organ dalam dirinya berdetak tak lazim saat mendengar semua pernyataan sang pemuda.

Sepasang onik yang kelam memayungi safir yang berkilau.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku menolakmu? Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan semu, aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari sikap cerobohmu dan hal apa pun yang mengganggumu. Aku tidak ingin hal ini seperti ini terjadi lagi. Bukankah kau mencintaiku, _dobe?_ "

Naruto tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, namun air mata menetes dan membasahi kedua pipi. "Aku tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus kukatakan. Tapi benarkah kau—Uchiha Sasuke yang pertama kutemui saat kencan buta dulu?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apakah kau Uchiha Sasuke yang meneguk _tequila_ untukku?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk. "Dobe, kenapa kau menangis?" Naruto semakin menunduk dan membiarkan lengan sang pemuda untuk mengangkat wajah dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ku-kurasa ini air mata bahagia."

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Baritonnya kembali menggema. " _Naa, dobe._ Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Diam tanpa ada suara. Kesunyian yang tercipta di ruangan yang sarat dengan warna putih itu menyebar. Membuat atmosfer yang semula tegang berubah haru. Dan—

 ** _BRUK_**

Terdengar sebuah penda padat terjatuh dan menyentuh lantai linoleum. Baik Sasuke dan Naruto menatap ke arah sang pemilik benda yang tengah membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Me-menikah?" Ulangnya sembari menutup mulut.

Naruto menatap cemas. Dan Sasuke yang tidak biasa menunjukan kegugupan membatu di tempat. Tiba-tiba saja suasana haru yang tercipta berubah dan kembali menegang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Selamat Valentine SasuNaru~ Selamat menikmati minggu kelabu bersama saya masoers sekalian #dibuang. Ini dia balasan review, cekidot!

 **Sunrisehime :** Mancayyy sudah dilanjut :")

 **Choikim1310 :** Nah lo apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semua terjawab di chapter ini :")

 **Rin Naoko UchiNami :** Dua manusia berbatang ya—bukan batang tebu #uhuk. Sasuke ga minta imbalan macem-macem kok, cuman kado Valentine dari naruu wkwk

 **Ayanara47 :** Tenang tenang, Gaara sedikit dibuat bad boy biar karena bawaan peran. Hatinya masih putih bersih wkwk

 **Leonardo391 :** Terima kasih dan selamat membaca~

 **Dwi15 :** Syudah dilanjut silahkan dinikmati~

 **Arum Junie :** Dikebut atau marathon? Haha salah paham akan segera terselesaikan, silahkan dinikmati~

 **Arevi are vikink :** Maafkan Sasuke, kelamaan jomblo makanya suka mempermainkan hati orang u.u

 **Hunkailovers :** yes, Sasuke the master of baka #digebuk

 **Dwi341 :** Akhirnya, Sasuke jatuh cinta juga heheu

 **Za666 :** Arigacuuu Za, silahkan dinikmati chapter barunya :")

 **Habibah794 :** Sasuke ga papa, cuman jadi bulan-bulanan anjing aja haha

 **Shin sakura 11 :** Yaps, itu yang membuat mereka ga jadian-jadian #authordibuang. Hm, ayo tebak saja apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke sama Fugaku *evilsmile*

 **Aiko Vallery :** Ne syudah dilanjut~

 **Guest :** Yo~ No ngaret kok, kan karetnya dipake ibu warteg sebelah haha.

Sekian dan terima kasih, akhirun kata—mind to review?

Sangkyu!


	7. Teori Kebahagiaan Kyuubi

Seberkas cahaya bulan menelusup melalui celah-celah, menerangi sebuah ruangan yang sengaja dibiarkan gelap. Sementara di ruangan yang lain, cahaya begitu terang benderang lengkap dengan suara _shower_ yang dimatikan, dilanjutkan dengan suara genangan air yang terserap ke dalam lubang penampungan.

Sesosok pria keluar dari dalamnya, tengah menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang basah. Ups, bertelanjang dada dengan bermodalkan handuk kecil putih lainnya yang tersampir di selingkar pinggang menuju paha.

Lampu dinyalakan, ruangan gelap yang merupakan kamar hotel itu terlihat berantakan. Bukan hal mengejutkan mengingat penghuni yang merupakan seorang anak adam yang tampan dan mempesona. Sembari mengeringkan rambut, tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil sampah dan benda-benda yang berserakan di atas karpet, namun terhenti ketika getar dari ponselnya yang berada di atas ranjang.

 _My Little Brotha's Calling._

Tanpa membuang sepersekian detik dari waktu yang dibutuhkan, panggilan diterima. Sebuah suara terdengar menyapa di ujung telinga. Ia tersenyum singkat.

"Hoya, hoya tumben sekali kau menelponku tengah malam seperti ini, Sasuke."

 _"Maaf saja tapi di Konoha masih pagi, baka aniki."_

Ia tidak menjawab dan hanya terkekeh singkat. " _Ne,_ jadi ada perlu apa menghubungiku?" lanjutnya _to the point._

Dari sebrang mendadak terdiam, sebuah bariton kembali memecah sunyi.

 _"Kapan kau akan sampai di Konoha?"_

Alis hitam sang lelaki mengerut singkat. "Liburanku di sini akan berakhir lusa. Mungkin empat hari dari sekarang. Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?"

Decihan sebal terdengar dari Sasuke, _"Merindukanmu? Bangun dari tidurmu, Itachi. Aku hanya ingin meminta sedikit bantuan."_

Kali ini kedua alis Itachi mengerut sepenuhnya. Merasa heran dan penasaran. _Ho_ , bagaimana bisa adiknya—seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal mandiri dan melakukan apa-apa sendiri meminta bantuan dari Itachi? Bahkan selama dua puluh tiga tahun sang adik hidup di dunia, justru ialah yang sering menjadi pihak dimintai tolong oleh Itachi.

 _Well,_ cukup menarik. Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang terlewatkan olehnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Bantuan apa _little brother?_ Katakan saja, biar _oniichan l_ akukan semuanya untukmu." Balasnya disertai suara yang menjijikan menurut pendengaran Sasuke.

Di sebrang sana Sasuke sibuk memberitahu Itachi mengenai alasannya. Sementara yang diberitahu sibuk membersihkan kekacauan kamar, sembari manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Sampai kegiatannya terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah nama yang begitu dihapalnya. Senyum menawan telah bertransformasi menjadi seringaian.

 _"Bagaimana, kau bisa? Jangan bilang—"_

"Ah _wakatta_." Potongnya dan sukses membungkam Sasuke yang tengah berbicara. "Serahkan semuanya padaku. Kau hanya perlu fokus dengan urusanmu, Sasuke."

Panggilan dimatikan, ponsel ditaruh di atas ranjang. Sudah sejak tadi Itachi menahan hingga kebahagiaan itu meluap-luap dalam hatinya. Terbukti dengan seringainya yang berganti tawa. Itachi tertawa geli sembari memegangi perut yang tak tertutupi fabrik dan kain penganggu.

Punggung polosnya terjatuh dan menubruk permukaan halus dari selimut berwarna abu-abu. Itachi mengusap wajah.

"Kau yang pertama memulai untuk mengusik tidur _rubah ganas_ , tapi aku yang harus menenangkannya. Dasar _baka otouto_."

* * *

 **.**

 **Orange**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Romance/Humor/Hurt/Family

 **Rate** T+

 **Warning!** AU. OOC. Genderswitch. Typo(s). EYD Berantakan.

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 07 : Teori Kebahagiaan Kyuubi**

 _"APA? MENIKAH? DENGAN SASUKE-SENSEI?"_

Pekikan tajam Sakura dari ujung telepon mengagetkan Naruto, sontak saja ponsel dijauhkan dan telinga yang masih berfungsi baik itu dielus pelan.

"Sialan kau Sakura, berniat membuatku tuli ha?" bentaknya marah dan mendapat respon berupa pekikan kedua dari Sakura.

 _"Katakan padaku jika ini hanya mimpi, Naruto! Aku sedang bermimpi, kan? Ah ya benar, aku masih tertidur dan mimpiku ini masih berjalan."_

Naruto menggeleng sembari menutup mata. Sesaat ia merasa jahat ketika mendengar kalimat Sakura, namun juga tersinggung dengan sikap sang teman yang seolah meragukan setiap kalimatnya.

"Haruno Sakura, untuk informasi saja ini sudah jam 10 pagi dan kau sedang berbicara denganku melalui telepon sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kau sedang tidak tidur dan sama sekali tidak bermimpi!"

Desahan yang menyiratkan kekecewaan terdengar dari sebrang. Naruto mengelus dada. Sepertinya ia harus pintar-pintar dalam menahan emosinya agar tidak terpancing keluar. Cicit bunga gereja kini bertengger di dekat jendela kamarnya dan mentari telah berada di tempat tertinggi untuk bersinar. Setidaknya pagi hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu ini terlihat begitu sempurna untuk Naruto.

 _"Aku sulit memercayai jika ini bukan mimpi. Maksudku—bisa saja kau sedang bercanda atau berdelusi akibat efek benturan tempo lalu."_

Naruto menghela napas. "Terserah! Tapi aku sudah mengatakan semuanya. Sasuke memang melamarku di rumah sakit kemarin dan hari ini dia akan berkunjung ke rumah untuk berbicara dengan keluargaku."

Tegas, padat, dan mutlak. Kalimat Naruto yang diiringi kebanggaan tersendiri mengalun indah. Mengirimkan sugesti positif yang mampu membuat Haruno tunggal itu kembali berteriak dengan altonya.

 _"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"_

Naruto mengangguk untuk menguatkan aksentuasi nonverbalnya. Meski ia tahu bahwa Sakura mungkin tidak akan melihat ekspresi dan tindakannya. Setidaknya ini dilakukan untuk meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Naruto bukanlah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Apalagi sebuah delusi seperti yang dikatakan Sakura tadi—hei dia kira Naruto korban dunia imajinasi?

Sakura kembali menyerukan keterkejutannya, _"Kau serius jika Sasuke-sensei datang ke rumahmu untuk berbicara dengan keluargamu? Bukan untuk memberi tahu mengenai nilai ujianmu yang hancur itu?"_

Sialan! Naruto benar-benar emosi sekarang. Pernyataan Sakura yang begitu keterlaluan telah memprovokasinya untuk semakin murka. Bicara mengenai nilai ujian, Naruto memang mendapat nilai terburuk di kelas. _Well_ , salahkan saja insiden dua minggu yang lalu saat Naruto berakhir di rumah sakit. Seminggu membolos dan mendapat penalty sana-sini. Beruntung ada Kyuubi yang mau mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolahnya.

Ya, mempunyai kakak dengan tingkat kecerdasan di atas rata-rata memang sebuah anugerah dan berkah. Meski dalam kasus lainnya Naruto tidak begitu bisa dikatakan bahagia. Mengingat definisi kasih sayang seorang kakak menurut Kyuubi itu berbeda.

Dan Naruto paham mati bagaimana sensasinya.

Naruto menghela napas. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau akan percaya atau tidak. Yang jelas aku sudah memberitahumu semuanya, _baka_ -Sakura!"

 _"Well, maafkan aku Naruto. Kau tahu sendiri ini sangat mengejutkan bagiku. Setelah usahamu beberapa waktu lalu untuk mendapatkan Sasuke dan sekarang apa yang kau usahakan tercapai—cukup membuatku uh, bangga."_

Jeda terdengar dari kalimat panjang Sakura, _"Tapi memang orangtuamu pasti akan memberikan restu? Kau tahu, kita masih SMA dan ya aku tidak begitu yakin jika—"_

Naruto menghela napas. Pertanyaan Sakura yang menjadi tersangka dalam kegelisahan di benak akhirnya terbahas juga dan sukses membuat Naruto semakin gelisah. Namun saat mengingat respon sang Ibu di rumah sakit dulu, setidaknya membuat Naruto dirundung rasa percaya diri—katakanlah meski hanya beberapa persen saja.

 _"Me-menikah?"_

 _"Kaasan, aku bisa jelaskan—"_

 _"Dobe, biar aku yang katakan pada Ibumu. Jadi begini, Kushina-san aku berniat—"_

 _"Astaga! Kenapa kalian tidak bilang jika kalian menjalin hubungan? Pernikahan! Kalian tidak sedang bercanda, kan?! Oh Tuhan, Kaasan bahagia sekali Naru!"_

 _"HE?"_

 _"Kaasan senang jika pilihanmu adalah Sasuke-kun. Kyaaa~ ini benar-benar dramatis! Aku harus hubungi Mikoto-chan."_

Naruto terhenyak dan tersadar dari lamunan. Memori mengenai kejadian beberapa waktu lalu terputar secara otomatis dalam benaknya. Ia terkekeh sendiri jika mengingat seberapa tegang ia dan Sasuke saat sang Ibu tiba-tiba masuk dan memergoki mereka. _Haa_ , setidaknya sekarang ada satu orang yang memihak pada pernikahannya. Namun entahlah jika membicarakan pihak lain, mengingat ada dua orang lagi yang mungkin akan tidak sejalan dan berkebalikan dengan sang Ibu tercinta.

Naruto harap tidak. Semoga _Kami-sama_ mau melancarkan kisah cintanya.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya, Sakura. Tapi _kaasan_ langsung memberi izin saat kami masih berada di rumah sakit." Ucap Naruto setengah berbisik.

 _"Well, sudah kuduga. Sepertinya Ibumu adalah tipe yang mudah diajak kompromi. Kalau begitu baguslah, setidaknya Sasuke punya tempat dan sekutu dari salah satu keluargamu."_

Naruto mengangguk. Tangan yang terkepal itu sedikit meremas gaun berwarna peach yang dikenakannya. "Tapi—" kalimatnya tertahan di kerongkongan.

Sakura bertanya, _"Tapi kenapa, Naruto?"_

Dalam dongeng Naruto ingat jika tokoh antagonis yang selalu bertindak licik dan semena-mena biasanya adalah sekawanan hewan berbulu dan bergigi runcing. Setiap ia teringat hal itu dan ditambah kenyataan yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang, Naruto mendadak teringat akan seseorang yang pasalnya memiliki kemiripan dengan salah satu hewan ganas berekor sembilan.

Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat sampai terdengar denting bel—ah itu pasti Sasuke! Lantas Naruto bangkit dan berdiri di depan cermin. Membenarkan kain kusut dari gaunnya dan rambut yang sudah ditata secantik mungkin.

" _Gomen_ Sakura, aku harus menutup telepon. Sepertinya pangeranku sudah datang."

Terdengar gumaman dari sebrang. _"Hm, telepon aku lagi jika benar ini semua hanya mimpi belaka ya nona Uzumaki."_

Naruto tertawa singkat. "Tidak akan pernah!"

Panggilan dimatikan, ponsel di lempar dengan sembarang. Teriakan Kushina di bawah sana dan suara bel yang berbunyi sekali lagi membuat Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga dari lantai dua. Tiba-tiba dada berdetak kencang saat ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu, dan saat terbuka sebuah sengatan listrik membuatnya lemas karena sesosok pria tampan tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yo _dobe._ " Sapa sang pemuda.

Naruto mengangguk malu lantas menggaruk pipinya yang memerah. Aroma parfum dari Sasuke yang saat itu berpakaian rapih dan formal cukup membuat Naruto lemas tak berdaya. Hingga tidak menyadari jika Kushina sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto, menyapa sang pemuda.

" _Ara_ , Sasuke- _kun_ sudah sampai? Kalau begitu Naru, ajak Sasuke- _kun_ ke dalam. Kaasan siapkan minuman dan makanan dulu _ne?_ "

Setelah Kushina berlalu menuju dapur, Naruto mempersilakan Sasuke memasuki kediaman Namikaze yang tergolong megah dan mewah. Mereka kini duduk di atas sofa beludru berwarna merah marun. Sedang menunggu sang kepala keluarga yang Kushina bilang tadi masih bersiap-siap di lantai atas.

" _Ne teme,_ tanganku tidak bisa berhenti bergetar."

Sasuke lantas melihat Naruto yang saat itu telah berdandan cantik untuknya. Raut gelisah kentara terwakilkan dengan getaran yang mengganggu dari telapak tangannya, membuat Sasuke lantas tergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Naruto yang terkepal.

" _Daijoubu_ , ada aku di sini." Bisiknya lembut sembari mengeratkan genggaman. Dan hal itu mampu menghilangkan sedikitnya sekian persen dari kegugupan Naruto.

Detik selanjutnya terdengar langkah dari dua pasang kaki. Baik Sasuke dan Naruto mendongak menatap ke lantai dua saat mendengar sumber suara yang berasal dari sana. Tepat dari arah tangga, dua sosok Namikaze tampan sedang berjalan beriringan. Yang satu aura dewasa dan wibawa seorang ayah begitu menguar, sementara yang satunya—

 _Eh, t-tunggu sebentar!_

Aura yang sulit diterjemahkan menguar dari penampilan Kyuubi. Sukses mengundang tatapan heran dari Kushina, keringat sebesar biji jagung dari pelipis Sasuke, dan tatapan shock Naruto yang saat itu tengah menganga dengan rahang yang nyaris jatuh dari asalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto merasakan kepalanya pusing ketika ia membuka mata. Safirnya serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh jarum, dan entah kenapa perutnya begitu mual.

 _"Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles et messieurs!"_

Suara yang tidak asing mengalun dari sebrangnya. Naruto tidak ingat apa-apa, ia baru akan bertanya 'apa yang terjadi?' 'siapa lelaki tadi?' dan oh—kepalanya berdenyut dua kali ketika kembali teringat sesosok lelaki berpenampilan nista yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara.

" _Aniki?_ Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?"

Pekikan yang dilandasi keterkejutan akhirnya mengudara. Sementara aniki bernama lengkap Namikaze Kyuubi tengah berdiri angkuh sembari menyilangkan tangan di dada. Oke, ini cukup masuk akal. Menjawab pertanyaan mengenai mengapa empat entitas lain termasuk Minato yang baru bergabung memasang wajah aneh disertai kegelian. Oh Lihat saja sang tersangka—Kyuubi yang pasalnya berpenampilan _nyeleneh_ saat ini.

Duduk menyilangkan kaki. Setelan jas putih dengan tiga kancing yang sengaja dibuka sehingga menampilkan dada tanpa bulu juga kalung rantai. Jangan lupakan sepatu kulit hitam mengkilap hasil semiran tangan profesional. Rambut pirang kejinggaannya ditata sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk sebuah jambul, lengkap dengan oakley hitam yang mengait di hidung bangirnya. Terakhir sebatang rokok dalam cerutu dihisap yang saat dilepaskan ternyata merupakan sebuah lolipop rasa apel.

Oh _yes_ , sekilas akan terlihat seperti seorang pemimpin Yakuza saja.

"Yo _little sister,_ bagaimana penampilan _oniichan_ mu sekarang? Sudah terlihat keren, bukan?"

Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat. Jelas menyiratkan ketidaksetujuaan dari kalimat penuh kenarsisan Kyuubi. Kushina, orang kedua yang telah kembali pada kesadaran akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kyuu, ganti pakaianmu sana. Dasar memalukan!" Ucapnya tanpa empati dan simpati namun tak menyurutkan semangat Kyuubi yang justru memasang senyum menawan.

"Memalukan? Asal _kaasan_ tahu, penampilan seperti ini sangat dibutuhkan dalam situasi penting seperti sekarang." Tukasnya seraya memainkan gelas berisi jus jeruk. "Terutama dalam menghadapi anak ayam itu. Mau apa kau kemari? Mengajak perang denganku, heh?"

Rubi yang berkilat lantas menatap tajam onik Sasuke. Sebuah tatapan benci dan meremehkan kalau diterjemahkan. Naruto berniat menghalangi Kyuubi yang masih menantang Sasuke namun terhenti oleh suara sang ayah. "Kyuu bersikap sopanlah pada tamu!" Ucapnya tegas dan bijaksana.

"Tamu seperti dia memang pantas diperlakukan seperti ini, _tousan!_ " seringai semakin melebar, kedua tangan terbuka dan membentang di kepala sofa.

Minato berdeham. Merasa tidak perlu menjawab kalimat tidak penting dari Kyuubi. Ia beralih untuk menatap Sasuke lembut. "Omong-omong tumben sekali berkunjung Sasuke- _kun?_ Kudengar kabar sekarang kau bekerja di sekolah Naruto, benar begitu? Wah cukup mengejutkan, tapi terima kasih sebelumnya karena sudah menjaga puteriku."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya, Minato- _san_." Dan mendapat respon berupa anggukan dari Minato.

Keduanya bercakap-cakap ringan, membuat Kyuubi yang duduk di antara mereka merasa bosan dan terabaikan. Ia berniat memerhatikan saja namun saat Naruto yang duduk di samping Sasuke tersenyum sumringah dan sedikit tersipu malu membuat emosinya naik satu level. _Oke Kyuu, sebisa mungkin diredam._ Batinnya menenangkan.

"Bagaimana kabar Fugaku dan Mikoto di Otogakure—ah juga Itachi?"

Kyuubi terhenyak saat mendengar sebuah nama dari musuh bebuyutannya disebut. Namun detik selanjutnya kembali diam. Sementara Minato yang sedang menyesap kopi menaruh kembali cangkir ke atas meja.

"Semuanya baik. _Otousan_ sekarang sedang sibuk dengan tugas sebelum pensiun. Sementara _kaasan_ seperti biasa sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Itachi- _nii_ pun seperti biasa, sibuk dengan aktifitasnya."

"Uwah benar-benar hebat. Sudah kuduga, keluarga Uchiha memang pekerja keras."

Minato melirik sekilas ke arah putera sulungnya yang sibuk memasang wajah garang. Ia cukup heran kalau boleh jujur, bisa-bisanya Kyuubi betah bergelap-gelap ria dengan kacamata hitamnya. Sulit dipercaya!

Kyuubi yang merasa diperhatikan mengubah posisi duduk. " _Tousan_ jangan lupa jika keluarga Namikaze juga pekerja keras. Uchiha saja yang nepotisme dan monoton. Bagaimana bisa satu keturunan berprofesi sebagai polisi semua. Tidak kreatif sama sekali."

Kushina mengutuk kalimat sang putera. "Kyuu! Mulutmu itu, bisa untuk tidak banyak berkomentar?! Selain memalukan kau ini mengganggu suasana sekali."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan kaasanmu, Kyuu. Sejak awal sudah tousan peringatkan untuk hormati tamu. Jika kehadiranmu di sini hanya akan mengganggu lebih baik kau kembali saja ke kamarmu."

Tidak hanya Kushina namun Minato pun menyalahkan perkataannya. Ia melirik Naruto untuk mencari bantuan namun sang adik memilih untuk memalingkan muka. Tiba-tiba Kyuubi serasa ditimpa patung hokage. Ia berniat menyerukan protes namun gagal saat melihat tatapan sang ayah yang bukan seperti biasanya. Sehingga tidak ada alasan bagi Kyuubi selain diam tanpa perlawanan.

Kushina tersenyum manis. " _Gomen ne_ Sasuke- _kun._ Kau tahu sendiri kan, Kyuubi ini sekolah sampai S2 tapi tidak dengan mulutnya. Tolong maafkan semua kalimat menyakitkan darinya ya." Mendengarnya Kyuubi tidak terima dan semakin menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak apa-apa Kushina- _san_. Ini sudah biasa." Balas Sasuke mengabaikan percikan kemarahan sang Namikaze sulung.

Keheningan merangsak masuk. Sasuke memilih untuk menyesap kopinya dan menaruh kembali ke atas meja. Ia berdeham singkat, "Mengenai kedatangan saya kemari, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin saya bicarakan."

Akhirnya _sesuatu_ yang telah Naruto tunggu sejak tadi tiba juga. Jantung sang gadis berpacu layaknya _roll coaster_ dan nyaris saja meloncat keluar sebelum tatapan hangat Sasuke di sampingnya memberikan kekuatan. Minato menatap penasaran. Kushina yang sama halnya dengan Naruto telah menunggu saat ini tiba hanya bisa tersenyum manis. Sementara Kyuubi merasa sesuatu buruk akan terjadi, memilih duduk tegap seperti akan menginterogasi.

"Apa _sesuatu_ yang ingin kau katakan pada kami, anak ayam?"

Sasuke menatap Kyuubi singkat, lalu membungkuk hormat dengan kedua tangan di atas paha. "Sebelumnya maaf atas kelancangan saya yang tiba-tiba berkunjung tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu." Napas ditarik perlahan. "Mohon untuk dengarkan meskipun hanya sebentar."

"Oi, jangan banyak basa-basi! Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan! Kau kira kita semua di sini tidak punya kesibukan ha?"

"Kyuu!" sergah Minato. "Biarkan Sasuke- _kun_ untuk berbicara."

Kyuubi mengabaikan kalimat Minato. "Ah aku ingat, kau datang ke mari untuk menyesali perbuatanmu setelah dua minggu yang lalu melukai adikku, iya kan?"

" _Aniki,_ dia tidak melukaiku! Bukankah _kaasan_ sudah bilang jika itu kesalahanku? Jangan berbicara seenaknya mengenai Sasuke!" Tukas Naruto marah.

Dengan safirnya yang menatap tajam, Kyuubi terhenyak. "Kenapa kau lebih membela pantat ayam mesum tidak bertanggung jawab ini daripada aku kakakmu, Naruto?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil mesum?! Sudah kuberitahu bahwa Sasuke bukan lelaki kurang ajar, berhenti mengejeknya _baka-aniki!_ "

"Kau—"

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" Bentak Minato sebagai penengah. "Benar-benar tidak sopan bertengkar di depan tamu! Sekali lagi kudengar kau membuka suara dan menyela, Kyuu—"

Tangan sang kepala keluarga terjulur di depan leher dan melakukan gerakan melintang seperti sedang menggorok. Kyuubi menelan ludah, ancaman Minato yang jarang ditampilkan memang sangat membahayakan dan bisa menjadi sebuah kenyataan jika sang ayah mau melakukannya.

Sasuke kembali membuka suara. "Saya mengerti dengan kekhawatiran Kyuu-niisan. Saya juga akui bahwa penyebab Naruto terluka adalah karena kelalaian yang saya perbuat."

"He?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih menatap serius pada Kyuubi.

"Dan setiap saya mengingat hal itu, saya sadar bahwa saya harus bertanggung jawab dan menebus itu semua. Maka kedatangan saya ke mari adalah untuk meminta izin kepada Minato- _san,_ Kushina- _san_ dan Kyuubi- _niisan_. Kedatangan ini juga bukan karena keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha yang telah mengenal sejak lama. Semuanya atas keinginan saya untuk melamar dan menikahi Naruto."

Spontan atmosfer berubah serius. Sasuke semakin membungkuk dalam, berharap ketulusan dalam hatinya juga menghasilkan ketulusan dari ketiga Namikaze yang lain. "Mulai sekarang saya berjanji akan mengabdikan sisa hidup saya untuk menjaga dan melindungi Uzumaki Naruto dari hal apa pun dan dalam keadaan apa pun. Tolong izinkan saya menikah dengan puteri anda Minato- _san_."

Minato dan Kyuubi yang baru saja mendengar pernyataan ekstrem dari Sasuke membatu, namun sedetik kemudian dua buah pekikan tajam mengudara.

"ME-MENIKAH?!" Teriakan keduanya menggema menuju setiap sudut ruangan.

Kyuubi yang pertama kali merasa jika firasatnya benar menyerukan protes. "Menikah dengan Naruto kau bilang? Ha, jangan bercanda Uchiha Sasuke! Terlalu cepat seratus tahun—tidak! Seribu tahun terlalu cepat untuk menjadi suami dari adikku!" dada naik turun tanda emosinya bergemuruh.

"Dan juga jangan panggil aku Kyuubi- _niisan!_ Sejak kapan kau menjadi adikku, ha? Meski iya kau berusaha mati-matian untuk menjadi adikku kelak, aku tetap tidak akan memberimu restu! Tidak akan pernah! Naruto, adikku satu-satunya hanya akan menikah dengan lelaki pilihan dan jelas sangat tidak mungkin jika itu kau, brengsek!"

Naruto tertegun, " _Aniki_ apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa—?"

"Kenapa memangnya Naruto? Ah jangan bilang jika si ayam mesum ini telah mencuci otakmu sehingga kau mau-mau saja diajak menikah olehnya? Kuberitahu satu hal, aku tidak akan merestui siapapun itu terutama dari keluarga Uchiha untuk menjadi salah satu dari keluarga kita!"

"HA?"

Kushina memijat keningnya yang kaku. Anak pertamanya memang selalu seperti ini jika menyangkut keluarga Uchiha. Entah sejak kapan hal ini dimulai, yang jelas darah Kyuubi seolah bergolak setiap nama marga itu disebut apalagi berhubungan langsung dengannya. Ia menatap Sasuke nanar, namun saat melihat sang pemuda nampak serius dan sama sekali tidak gentar, Kushina kembali tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan anak dari teman baiknya itu.

Minato menghela napas, tatapan lelah ditujukan lurus pada lantai marmer. Dua aura yang menguar di antaranya kini benar-benar membuat stamina Minato terkuras. Padahal hari ini seharusnya menjadi waktu istirahat dan terbebas dari beban dan tugasnya selama di kantor. Tapi apalah daya, Tuhan seolah belum mau membiarkannya berleha-leha ria, terbukti dengan salah satu dari dua pemuda itu yang nampak murka. Oh anak pertamanya ini!

"Kyuu, tenanglah." Ucap Minato setelah kembali tenang. "Dan Sasuke- _kun_. Sebenarnya ini sangat mengejutkan untuk kami. Aku pribadi jujur tidak tahu harus menjawab apa setelah mendengar pernyataanmu barusan."

"Anda tidak perlu memaksakan diri Minato- _san_ ," balas Sasuke tenang meski raut gugup terdistraksi wajah _stoic_ nya.

"Begini Sasuke- _kun._ Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa yang mampu menjawab rasa penasaranmu saat ini. Biar kita, keluargaku dan keluargamu membahas lagi masalah ini. Mengenai pernikahan ugh—dadakan ini biar kita diskusikan bersama."

"Tapi _tousan_ —" sahut Naruto cemas.

Tatapan mengayomi Minato terarah lembut pada Naruto. Lantas membuat sang gadis menunduk sembari meremas gaunnya.

" _Gomen_ Sasuke- _kun._ Mohon untuk bersabar dan berikan aku waktu untuk memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku percaya kau adalah anak yang baik."

Sasuke mengangguk begitu melihat senyum Minato. Kyuubi merasa menang, mengangkat kaki dan menyilangkannya kembali di atas kaki satunya lagi.

"Yang dalam arti lain. Kau ditolak sepenuhnya oleh keluarga kami Uchiha Sasuke! Sudahlah lebih baik kau kembali ke pangkuan _aniki_ mu tercinta dan jangan datang lagi kemari da—aw"

Kalimat Kyuubi terhenti saat pukulan mendarat di atas surai pirangnya. _Ho_ rupanya sang Ibu—Kushina yang terlanjur muak _menahan_ ketika melihat kelakuan nista dan pernyataan menyakitkan putera pertamanya. Keheningan mendadak menyelimuti, membuat suasana berubah sepi.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi pamit. Maaf sudah mengganggu hari minggu kalian."

"Mampirlah lagi Sasuke- _kun,_ pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu. Bersabar saja _ne_ , paman Minato juga menyukaimu. Ini hanya masalah waktu." Bisik Kushina yang diakhiri senyum. Ah setidaknya mampu membangkitkan semangat Sasuke yang sempat tenggelam.

Detik selanjutnya Sasuke berdiri. Disusul oleh Minato dan Kushina. Setelah bersalaman dengan ketiganya—terkecuali Kyuubi yang hanya menyentuh ujung jari, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu. Ditemani Naruto yang berjalan sembari menunduk di belakang Sasuke.

Pintu terbuka, Sasuke membalikan badan. Ia menatap sang gadis pujaan tengah memasang wajah suram. Lantas terkekeh gemas. "Hei, _dobe._ Kenapa wajahmu berubah mendung seperti itu?"

"Kau kira akan turun hujan di wajahku?"

Kedua bahu Sasuke terangkat. "Entahlah, mungkin sesuatu lain yang akan turun dari matamu." Balasnya mencoba mencairkan suasana hati Naruto yang semrawut. Meski menyebalkan setidaknya sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum getir.

Tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus surai pirang sang gadis. "Seperti yang dikatakan Ibumu, ini hanya masalah waktu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Tapi- apa yang _aniki_ bilang—aku tidak mau jika- "

Kalimatnya terhenti saat telunjuk sang pemuda berada di depan bibir Naruto. "Dengar _dobe,_ aku tidak akan semudah itu untuk menyerah. Kau ingat apa yang Ayahmu katakan? Ini terlalu mendadak. Mereka butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan kembali lagi untuk meyakinkan mereka. Bersabarlah."

Safir yang berkaca-kaca nyaris tumpah. "Maafkan apa yang dikatakan _aniki_ padamu tadi ya, dia memang manusia dengan mulut paling sadis di dunia."

Sasuke menggeleng dan terkekeh. "Bukan hal mengejutkan _dobe_. Aku tahu kenapa dia seperti ini. Semuanya memang salahku dan anikiku di masa lalu."

"Hm?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab raut penasaran Naruto. Ia berniat memeluk sang gadis untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran yang bersarang dalam diri. Tangan terjulur memegang bahu mungil. Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan debaran di dada begitu kuat terasa. Baru saat akan mengeliminasi jarak sebuah teriakan dari dalam rumah menggema.

"JANGAN SENTUH ADIKKU KAU UCHIHA KEPARAT!"

Sontak saja Naruto dan Sasuke membantu. Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke hanya mengelus pipi merah Naruto dan pamit pulang. Mobil hitamnya telah berlalu meninggalkan gerbang. Sementara di belakang Kyuubi masih menatap punggung Naruto dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Baguslah jika anak itu pulang. Setidaknya rumah kita tidak tercemar flu burung." Ucapnya dan mendapat respon berupa pelototan dari safir sang adik.

" _Anak ayam, Uchiha keparat, siluman ayam mesum_ —apalagi ha? Apa? _Aniki,_ aku tahu kau memang tidak suka melihatku bahagia, tapi tidak seperti ini juga caranya!"

Naruto yakin setelah ini pertumpahan darah yang melegenda khas Namikaze akan dimulai. Kyuubi semakin terlihat emosi. Dengan wajah menyebalkan yang menatap nyalang, sukses membuat Naruto juga terinfeksi emosi yang meluap.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak suka melihatmu bahagia? Tentu aku berniat menolongmu dari si Sasuke brengsek itu agar kau bahagia, Naruto!"

Naruto mendecih. "Menolong? Jangan bercanda _kuso aniki!_ Jelas-jelas kau merusak kebahagiaanku. Aku tidak tahu dan peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu sehingga kau begitu membenci Uchiha. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengorbankan perasaanku juga, kan?"

"Hei, berapa ratus kali lagi harus kujelaskan? Jika aku melakukan ini untuk kebahagiaanmu! Mengenai masa laluku itu bukan urusanmu. Lihat, kau sekarang bahkan berani membentakku. Padahal dulu kau adalah adik yang sangat manis. Setiap lima menit sekali memanggil namaku dan akan ketakukan jika tidur sendirian sebelum kutemani. Tapi setelah siluman ayam itu mencuci otakmu—kau bahkan memanggilku _kuso aniki? Haa_ dunia sepertinya mau kiamat!"

Dari kejauahan Minato dan Kushina menatap pertengkaran ini dengan hati terluka. Sang Ibu berniat melerai namun dihalangi oleh Minato.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula kau tahu apa mengenaiku, _aniki?_ Yang kau lakukan jika berada di rumah hanya melakukan eksperimen gila dan praktikum sialanmu itu! Bahkan setelah aku beranjak dewasa kau tidak masalah saat melihatku bermain dengan Sakura. Lantas kenapa sekarang berkoar-koar seolah Sasuke yang salah?"

"Aish benar-benar," senyum meremehkan dilayangkan Kyuubi. "Jangan menghina duniaku, bocah! Terserah apa yang kau katakan mengenaiku, tapi aku tidak suka jika kau menghina hobi muliaku. Dengar baik-baik, aku akan memberimu sebuah teori!"

Alis Naruto merengut. Pasti Teori gila itu lagi—mengingat jiwa sains Kyuubi yang sering meledak-ledak dan selalu dicampur tangankan dengan dunia nyata.

"Aku tidak peduli. Hobimu memang payah! Asal kau tahu masa kanak-kanakku cukup bahagia meski harus bermain sendiri. Kau lupa sering mengabaikanku dan memilih bermain dengan cairan tak bergunamu itu?"

Kyuubi tertegun, namun sebisa mungkin kembali tenang. Sementara Naruto memilih berlalu meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih mematung. Detik selanjutnya langkah Naruto terhenti karena Kyuubi menahannya.

"Dengarkan dulu—"

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak peduli!" bentaknya tak terima.

Kyuubi menatap safir Naruto yang memicing tajam. "Kau ingin bahagia?" tanyanya dan tidak mendapat respon berarti. "Maka mulai sekarang juga, lupakan Sasuke dan hapus semua perasaanmu untuknya! Jangan bermimpi untuk menikah dengan lelaki brengsek itu. Percaya padaku, kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan sekarang hanya bagian dari kebahagiaan semu. Sasuke hanya akan membawamu pada penderitaan."

Genggaman dihempaskan paksa. Naruto menyeringai. "Mari kita buktikan teori kebahagiaan konyolmu itu _aniki._ Dan jangan harap jika aku akan percaya!"

Kyuubi menggeram saat melihat Naruto berlari menuju tangga dan memasuki kamar. Bagaimanapun caranya, dengan jalan apa pun Kyuubi harus memisahkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan pernikahan itu terjadi begitu saja. Meski Sasuke mendapat dua suara dari Ayah dan Ibunya. Kyuubi hanya perlu menjadi penentang dan tetap pada teorinya, bukan?

Sebuah kepalan tangan semakin menguat.

Seringai semakin melebar di sepanjang wajah Kyuubi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To be Continued._**

* * *

 **A/N :** Fiuh, tjapek juga bikin satu part isinya adu urat—perang dingin. Gomen jika kurang greget, gomen juga jika kurang sadis. Sesungguhnya sesuatu itu akan indah pada waktunya. Termasuk pernikahan SasuNaru, terlalu mudah jika mereka bahagia di awal #authordibuang.

 **P.S :** _Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles et messieurs!_ artinya _Hello, ladies and gentleman~_

Balasan review! Check this out!

 **Rose Namikaze :** Yaps aslinya kan hati Sasuke lemah lembut penuh bunga-bunga *_* Yosh sudah dilanjut silahkan membaca!

 **Chabyqueen :** Beneran dong, kalo engga nanti Sasuke jadi bujang tua. Kan sudah berusia dewasa, saatnya membangun sebuah rumah tangga #eaaak

 **Akashi Rey14 :** Sudah apdet chapter 7 silahkan diseruput saja mumpung engga anget(?) #karenayangangetcumankompor

 **Hunkailovers :** Terlalu overthinking jadi parno sendiri dan berakhir malu haha mari kita pukpuk Naru~

 **Sunrisehime :** Sayangnya sebelum mereka menikah ada ujan badai topan melintang U.U Honeymoonnya di skip karena Naruto lagi siap-siap ujian nasional.

 **Uzumaki Megami :** Ya dia adalah—Uzumaki Kushina sang mama tercinta. Tenang aja ga ganggu kok malah pro sama SasuNaru

 **Rin Naoko UchiNami :** Yes, alasan yang ribet dan bertele-tele, tapi justru kalo ga gitu ga greget entar ga se-asam manis jeruk kaya judulnya dong haha

 **Aiko Vallery :** Sudah dilanjut nih, silahkan diseruput selagi dingin~ haha

 **D :** Yaaaa sudah dilanjut~

 **Namikazehyunli :** Heee? Masa sih *nyengis nista* saya mah apa atuh so sweet juga ga ada partnernya #heh

 **Arevi Are Vikink :** Tenang, Kushina ga ganggu kok. Cuman memergoki aja kan Kushina paling semangat punya menantu Uchiha XD

 **Zaa666 :** Demi cinta za, demi cinta untuk sang guru yang tidak mau peka~~ #terjun. Sasuke benar-benar OOC chapter kemarin *pundung* tapi ga papa, sifat kulkasnya ga cucok buat nyari jodoh. Ntar kalo emo terus ditinggal Naru wkwk

 **Arum Junnie :** Mian mian gomen gomen Sasuke khusus situasi tertentu Sasuke ngomong panjang lebar. Anggap aja lagi momen Valentine biar lebih mewarnai #halah. Ne, yang mergoki ternyata sang Kaasan tercinta. Hidup Kushina~

 **Ayanara47 :** Yes benar sekali sekantong luwak white coffee untuk anda! Mama Kushina mergokin prosesi lamaran haha. Akhirnya Sasuke bicara! Sayang banget udah diciptain sama Masashi tapi ngomong panjang lebar jarang XD

 **Leonardo391 :** Hm, sejauh ini saya bikin konsep nembus 20 chapter #kebanyakan. Tapi liat nanti kadang efek mood sama perubahan ide yang bisa aja kurang atau lebih huks

 **Dwi341 :** Ne, butuh enam chapter sampe mereka harus jujur-jujuran atas semua kesalahpahaman. Soal mama Kushi emang jahil, kayaknya sih dia pura-pura kaget, yang padahal pas Sasuke lamar Naruto ngintip di bolongan pintu. Oh ya, mungkin seperti—karena hanya saya dan Tuhan yang tau adegan itu #apaansi. Kisah rumah tangga mereka ga akan semulus jalanan hotmix, dan ga akan semanis gula. Ini asem, asli.

 **Rin Haruna :** Oh tenang aja, ini baru permulaan malah. Saya berniat bikin beberapa konflik yang bisa menggetarkan mereka. Malah kemungkinan bisa tembus belasan chapter atau lebih.

 **Syabyaku Itakyuu :** Sudah diapdet silahkan dinikmati~

 **Habibah794 :** Yeps mama Kushi tte bane~ Haha yep lagi, mereka akan menikah. Pernikahan dini ceritanya wkwk.

 **Claire nunnaly :** Oh bukan, itu mama Kushi. Kyuubi ceritanya belum datang kejebak macem di pengkolan menuju Iwa dan Konoha #hoy

Mungkin segitu saja cuap-cuap dari saya, silahkan dinikmati minna~

Akhir kata, mind to review? Danke su~

 **Salam maso!**

 _ **romeuyo.**_


	8. Sekutu Baru

Senja yang damai dengan langit merah terpajang indah. Cakrawala begitu bersih meski setitik awan putih nampak bertengger di setiap sudutnya. Panas mentari yang sebelumnya menyelimuti bumi perlahan memudar dan menebar aroma hangat, mengantar sinar _orenji_ hingga menuju ke gerbang malam.

Di sebuah kediaman, sesosok pemuda berseragam tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Dekapan berupa gulungan kertas di dadanya mengerat. Kepalan tangan pun menguat. Napas berat yang berhembus seolah menyimpan jutaan kata yang telah ditahan selama beberapa menit terakhir. Sejatinya, dalam sejarah hidup sebagai anak tertua di keluarga, pemuda itu tidak pernah merasa sepercaya dan seyakin ini. Hasrat dan tekat seolah mengalir hebat dalam aliran darahnya yang bergolak terbakar api semangat.

" _Okasaan, Otousan_ -" jeda sejenak sebelum untaian kata mengalun tenang. Rubinya menatap lurus dengan sirat serius.

"—aku ingin jadi polisi."

Ah waktu itu, tepat sembilan tahun yang lalu. _Sesuatu_ yang ia percaya akan menjadi destinasi akhir dari jati dirinya dulu, siapa sangka justru menjadi sebentuk trauma di masa sekarang. Namikaze Kyuubi, untuk pertama dan yang terakhir kali telah menyesali _sesuatu_ dalam perjalanan selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya di bumi.

Oh, sungguh memalukan untuk diingat.

* * *

 **.**

 **Orange**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Romance/Humor/Hurt/Family

 **Rate** T+

 **Warning!** AU. OOC. Genderswitch. Typo(s). EYD Berantakan.

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 08 : Sekutu Baru**

Bicara mengenai masa SMA, memang benar apa yang orang katakan sebagai masa-masa emas bagi para remaja. Mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk berteman, bermain, dan berkompetensi dalam segala hal—positifnya bersaing dalam hal berbau pelajaran. _Well_ , meski terdengar membosankan tapi itulah fakta yang terjadi pada masa usia tujuh belasan.

Sebuah ikatan, makna dari kesetiakawanan, bahkan suka duka mengenai cinta—asmara. Semuanya tertuang dan hanya akan didapat pada saat masa remaja. Termasuk kebencian mendalam dan rasa tak mau kalah yang ditujukan pada seseorang yang dianggap musuh bebuyutan. Ah, dalam kasus ini sangat sama persis dengan yang dialami Kyuubi sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Sama seperti siswa pada umumnya, Kyuubi adalah murid normal meski dengan prestasi akademik yang berlebih. Sudah kodrat dan berkah dari Tuhan bahwa Kyuubi terlahir memiliki intelegensi di atas awan. Singkatnya, peringkat satu bukan hal asing untuknya. Namun menjadi orang paling terkenal di sekolah? Hm, sepertinya Kyuubi tidak cukup diakui meski dibekali kepintaran yang melimpah.

Menghabiskan tahun pertama di bangku SMA, setelah beberapa waktu sebelumnya melalui program akselerasi di sekolah menengah pertama, Kyuubi berhasil menyabet juara umum. Bukan hal mengejutkan pula jika ia sering diikutsertakan dalam berbagai olimpiade sains, mengingat dua dari otaknya—hanya otak kiri yang beroperasi dominan. Tak tahu aturan.

Saat itu Kyuubi cukup berbangga-ria dengan prestasinya dan ia merasa mulai dikenal (meski hanya di kalangan guru). Oh salahkan saja seseorang yang terlanjur mencari gara-gara dalam kehidupannya! Seorang anak lelaki dari kota sebelah yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi teman satu kelasnya saat di kelas dua dan tiga.

Lelaki yang dengan kurang ajarnya merebut kepopuleran Kyuubi selama tiga tahun di SMA. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si keriput—Uchiha Itachi, anak dari teman Ayahnya saat di bangku kuliah dulu.

Sudah cukup lama Kyuubi mengetahui Itachi. Ya, kalian bisa tanyakan itu pada sang Ayah—Minato yang sering mengundang keluarga Uchiha untuk berkunjung ke Konoha dan bermain di kediamannya. Itachi memang lebih tua satu tahun dari Kyuubi. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu pun—ketika Kyuubi masih berusia lima tahun, Itachi sudah terlihat dewasa dan menyebalkan. Oh sayangnya Kyuubi lebih mengakui kesan kedua; _menyebalkan_ untuk menggambarkan imej si keriput satu ini.

 _"Aku Itachi, kau pasti Kyuubi, kan? Salam kenal."_

Kyuubi tidak ingat seberapa menyebalkannya wajah Itachi saat menjulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan dengannya waktu itu. Yang jelas, dua tanda serupa keriput di dekat mata Itachi yang tertarik saat tersenyum semakin menambah kesan menyebalkan. Dan saat itu juga Kyuubi telah menganggap bahwa sulung dari Uchiha bersaudara adalah musuh yang harus diabaikannya. Rasa tak suka untuk Itachi terpendam bertahun-tahun lamanya, hingga tak terasa jika beberapa tahun berlalu dan berakhir di tahun -yang mana Kyuubi duduk sebagai murid kelas dua SMA. Semua berawal dari status musuh, kini naik satu level menjadi musuh di kelas yang sama. Berawal dari rasa tak suka, kini naik satu level menjadi benci yang membara. Oh sepertinya Tuhan terlalu baik menuliskan kisah hidup Kyuubi menjadi banyak dirundung masalah setelah terlibat dengan Itachi.

Semuanya berjalan baik dan lancar sebelum Itachi bertindak bak orang yang paling mengenal dirinya. Untuk informasi saja, entah mantra macam apa yang dimiliki Itachi sehingga semua penghuni sekolah begitu menghormati dan mengaguminya. Hm, kasarnya ia telah menjelma menjadi sesosok idola dadakan. Padahal jika bicara mengenai prestasi, otak Kyuubi jauh lebih berisi. Tampang apalagi! Kulit putih porselennya tidak pernah sekalipun terbakar matahari. Rambut jingganya yang berkilau dan mempesona. Terutama kedua rubinya yang hanya boleh membara saat menatap serentetan angka, rumus molekul dan praktikum-eksperimen gila.

Bagaimana tidak menyebalkan, bayangkan saja setiap menit bahkan setiap detik, Itachi selalu bertindak layaknya penjilat. Memanggil nama depan Kyuubi dengan begitu akrabnya, sehingga tidak hanya satu kelas yang tahu bahkan seantero sekolah serempak mengklaim Kyuubi dan Itachi adalah sahabat karib. Dan secara tidak langsung grafik kepopuleran Kyuubi meroket dalam waktu singkat atas bantuan si keriput menyebalkan ini. Sialan sekali! Kyuubi yang benci kekalahan sejak lahir, tidak terima jika ada satu orang saja yang berada di atasnya, apalagi si tersangka yang ternyata merupakan Itachi.

Seolah belum berakhir, bahkan masih belum kering dari ingatan Kyuubi, sebuah bencana baru datang menghampiri. Yang kali ini cukup mengancam eksistensinya sebagai murid kesayangan para guru.

 _"Wah, mengejutkan sekali Itachi-kun menjadi juara umum dan mampu mengalahkan—are? Siapa memang yang biasanya menjadi juara umum di angkatan kita?"_

 _"Mana kutahu! Namanya saja bahkan tidak terkenal, mungkin siswa dengan kacamata tebal dan penampilan cupu?"_

 _"Namikaze Kyuubi? Memang ada siswa yang seperti dia di sekolah ini ya?"_

 _"Entahlah, aku malah baru tahu ada nama seperti itu di dunia."_

 _"Kyaaaa Itachi-kun hebat sekali! Selain tampan otaknya juga cemerlang."_

 _"Itachi~ Jadilah ayah dari anak-anakku. Please~"_

 _"Aaaaa Itachi!"_

 _"Sungguh tampan sekali pemuda satu ini!"_

 ** _Kratak_**

Oh kalau suara yang terakhir itu berasal dari dalam diri Kyuubi. Sesuatu yang _fragile_ telah hancur dan berubah menjadi kepingan debu lalu tertiup angin. Hoho, selamat tinggal _Kyuubi no kokoro!_

Bukankah sangat miris kenyataan yang menimpa sulung Namikaze ini? Selama dua semester dalam satu tahun penuh ia berusaha mati-matian agar menjadi orang pertama dan dikenal oleh penghuni sekolah. Seolah diterpa badai, semua yang Kyuubi bangun dari awal runtuh dalam sekali tiupan. Untuk pertama dalam catatan hidup sebagai seorang murid berprestasi, baru kali ini Kyuubi berada di peringkat kedua. Baru kali ini Kyuubi dikalahkan oleh manusia paling dibencinya. _Sial, sial, sial!_ Kyuubi bahkan lupa sudah yang ke berapa kalinya ia mengumpat kata _sial_ yang _sialan_ saat itu, yang jelas luka dalam hatinya benar-benar fatal. Sebuah permintaan maaf saja tidak akan cukup. Bahkan nyawa si keriput Itachi untuk membayar semua perbuatan masih belum sepadan atas luka dan penghinaan yang ditorehkan untuknya.

 _Fix_ , Kyuubi memang sangat membenci Itachi luar dalam! Benci dari ujung kaki hingga puncak ubun-ubun!

Seolah belum cukup penderitaan Kyuubi, masalah baru datang kembali. Kali ini bukan masalah prestasi yang sempat ditikung. Pasalnya sebagai manusia berbatang dengan kadar hormon testosteron yang cukup di masa-masa sekarang, Kyuubi mengaku bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada salah satu siswi dari kelas tetangga. Terpujilah masa-masa indah selama menggauli soal fisika! Kyuubi sadar bahwa salah satu dalam hatinya butuh asupan yang bernama asmara. Katakanlah cinta pada pandangan pertama, pada gadis bernama Mitarashi Anko. Seorang kapten resimen siswa—ehm, organisasi keamanan di sekolahnya.

Hei, sekolah saja dijaga—apa kabar hati Kyuubi nanti jika benar gadis itu menjadi kekasihnya?!

Maka telah Kyuubi putuskan sepulang sekolah akan melancarkan serangan. Ia akan menunggu di dekat ruang klub, juga menunggu waktu yang tepat (sebenarnya Kyuubi hanya takut dipergoki siswa lain saja). Bagaimanapun ini yang pertama baginya menembak seseorang. Dan ia percaya bahwa hal berbau pertama adalah kepala rantai yang akan menyambungkan pada hal baik di luar sana.

Namun sayang beribu sayang, usaha untuk mengungkapkan perasaan setelah tiga hari tiga malam berlatih di depan kaca, dan sekali-kali mengajak Naruto yang masih duduk bangku sekolah dasar, harus berakhir sia-sia. Tanpa membutuhkan tempat berlindung dan waktu yang tepat lagi, Kyuubi kini menatap lurus ke depan, di mana Anko dan Itachi sedang berdiri berhadapan.

" _Ne_ , Itachi- _kun_. Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan, kau tahu seberapa gugupnya aku saat ini? Ah aku ingin kau menggenggam tanganku yang gemetar. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu, dan aku ingin kau untuk,"

Kedua rubi Kyuubi membulat. Setangkai mawar merah terjatuh saat melihat Itachi membalas genggaman sang gadis. Raut tersipu, senyum malu-malu, dan apa-apaan seringai Itachi waktu itu?

"..menjadi pacarku!"

Dramatis. Saat itu juga cinta pada pandangan pertama Kyuubi berakhir nestapa. Langkah beratnya menggema saat meninggalkan tempat yang seolah menjadi saksi bisu kekalahan dirinya. Yang jelas, semalaman penuh Kyuubi telah menghabiskan sekotak tisu dan membiarkan tugas fisika kesayangan menumpuk tak tersentuh.

Terasa miris namun juga menakjubkan dalam waktu bersamaan jika bicara mengenai kisah SMA sang pemuda. Tiga tahun menghabiskan waktu bersama Itachi, belum sekalipun Kyuubi menang dari pemuda tampan itu. Justru ia kalah telak dan terinjak. Ambisinya untuk menghabisi si keriput Uchiha terlanjur mendarah daging. Bagai sugesti yang jika tidak dilaksanakan mungkin Kyuubi bisa mati penasaran dan berakhir menjadi roh gentayangan.

Ironis memang kalau boleh jujur.

Maka tepat di hari kelulusan, Kyuubi yang telah menguping percakapan Itachi dengan guru pembimbing dan melakukan penggeledahan berkas rencana kelulusan saat tidak sengaja dimintai tolong oleh wali kelas, memutuskan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Seringainya tercetak cantik saat membaca nama sebuah tempat; _Otogakure Police Academy._ Ho, boleh juga, setidaknya ia akan melakukan pembalasan dendam di sana. Meski tidak mengetahui jika Kyuubi sebenarnya telah terperosok ke sarang singa secara tidak langsung.

"..konyol. Kenapa aku mau saja menjadi polisi pada saat itu, ya?"

Kyuubi menghela napas. Kini ia sedang berbaring di atas kasur empuknya. Menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna putih dengan sebuah lampu hias tepat di atas mata. Setelah menghabiskan setengah hari dengan bernostalgia mengenai masa-masa kelam dulu—ah salahkan saja insiden seminggu yang lalu saat Sasuke datang dan menggemparkan kediamannya. Punya nyali juga adik si keriput Itachi ini untuk mengumandangkan perang padanya.

Dia pikir untuk mendapatkan sang adik tercinta semudah membalikan telapak tangan ha?!

Merasa sedikit pening, Kyuubi memilih bangun dan duduk sembari memijat keningnya yang kaku. Menjadi pengangguran, bahkan setelah beberapa minggu kepulangannya dari Jerman, Kyuubi masih terjebak di zona aman; kamarnya yang jika dilihat sekilas seperti laboratorium pribadi. Meski tidak begitu sains sekali, terbukti dengan beberapa poster atlet dunia—salah satunya menampilkan figur Kagami Taiga yang beberapa waktu lalu timnya, Seirin, menjadi juara dan nomor satu di Jepang.

Oh, mari beri tepuk tangan!

Kyuubi berjalan lesu sembari menyeret selimut menuju wastafel. Berniat memulihkan kesegaran setelah semalaman penuh menikmati masa-masa insomnia dengan meracik beberapa eksperimen. Akhir-akhir ini media sedang gencar membahas mengenai racun sianida yang bisa membunuh seseorang. Maka merasa terinspirasi dan termotivasi, Kyuubi berniat mencampurkan racun tersebut pada jus tomat favorit si siluman ayam—Sasuke. Ia cukup bangga meski eksperimen sebelumnya gagal total. Jangan salahkan hasil racikannya yang terlanjur mengalami kebuntuan. Kyuubi kini tidak tertarik lagi untuk membuat ramuan yang bisa merontokkan bulu ayam dan memilih sesuatu lebih realistis seperti racun sianida saja yang terbukti mematikan.

Tapi memang jika bicara mengenai nostalgianya tadi, sebenarnya masih banyak alasan mengapa Kyuubi menaruh dendam berlebih dan terkesan memusuhi marga Uchiha. Hanya karena satu nama saja padahal, tapi kebencian Kyuubi sampai begitu mendarah daging. Lihat saja salah satu poster berukuran jumbo yang menempel di dinding dekat lemari. Sebuah poster dengan lambang kipas khas keluarga Uchiha yang penuh coretan dan gambar tidak senonoh. Silahkan dibayangkan berdasarkan imajinasi masing-masing. Mengingat terlalu mengerikan dan nista setiap gores tangan Kyuubi yang terpajang di sana.

Oh dan jangan lupakan seonggok topi berbentuk nahkoda dengan emblem lambang polisi Otogakure yang telah berubah bentuk. Coretan pilok warna merah, hijau, kuning—beserta kata umpatan paling mujarab yang dilengkapi gambar jari tengah tertera di sana.

 _Double horror._

Terinterupsi rasa lapar, Kyuubi memilih untuk keluar kamar dan berniat mencuri beberapa makanan dari dalam tudung saji. Ya, meski tidak yakin akan menemukan sisa, mengingat saat ini masih pukul satu siang dan Kyuubi paham mati jika Ibunya belum kembali memasak. Maka ia memilih untuk mengobrak-abrik isian kulkas saja. Detik selanjutnya pintu ditutup, Kyuubi berjalan tenang dan terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

Ada seberkas rasa bersalah jika mengingat pertengkaran seminggu yang lalu. Ia sadar bahwa kalimat yang dilontarkan memang kertelaluan menyakitkan. Namun Kyuubi sendiri tidak terima jika Naruto malah membela salah satu dari mereka yang jelas-jelas dibenci mati-matiian olehnya. Ingin hati mengetuk pintu kayu _mahogany_ , namun gerakannya terhenti. Kyuubi mengurungkan niat dan memilih untuk melanjutkan langkah. Sampai ia terpaksa berhenti ketika mendengar,

 _"Teme ke mana saja kau? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"_

Itu adalah suara Naruto dari dalam, dan tanpa membuang waktu Kyuubi memilih menempelkan telinganya di permukaan daun pintu. Sayup-sayup terdengar perbincangan, namun Kyuubi justru semakin kehilangan sumber suara. Yang bisa ia tangkap hanya kikikan geli yang merupakan tawa Naruto juga beberapa kata yang tidak begitu jelas.

 _"...kapan? Nanti? Kenapa mendadak sekali—ah baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap."_

Kening Kyuubi mengernyit, lantas ia menjauhkan diri dari pintu. Berdasarkan apa yang telah didengar dan simpulkan, sepertinya Naruto baru saja berbincang dengan Sasuke di telepon. Baru saat ia akan menggedor pintu, sesosok makhluk pirang menyembul dan terhenyak kaget ketika melihat Kyuubi yang juga memasang wajah tak kalah kaget.

"Apa yang _aniki_ lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto selidik dengan safir memicing curiga.

Kyuubi berdeham. "Tentu saja hanya lewat! Jangan percaya diri dulu, aku tidak berniat memasuki kamarmu, tujuanku dapur—ya dapur."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak peduli, mengabaikan manik rubi Kyuubi yang selalu bergulir menatap ke arahnya. Merasa risih, Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sang kakak, namun tangan terlanjur ditahan oleh Kyuubi.

Safirnya memutar malas. "Apa lagi _aniki?_ Bukankah tujuanmu adalah untuk pergi ke dapur?"

Tatapan berubah serius. Naruto yang merasa heran hanya mengerutkan kedua alis pirangnya. "Besok ada ujian, jadi kau dilarang keluar rumah untuk hari ini." Balas Kyuubi sekenanya.

"Ha? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku akan pergi? Pasti tadi mengupingku ya?"

Telunjuk Naruto mengacung tepat di depan hidung sang kakak. Kyuubi berniat menggigitnya namun jari itu malah tertarik masuk ke dalam kepalan tangan. Kyuubi menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Pokoknya kau tidak bisa pergi, Naruto. Sampai dinyatakan lulus nanti, kau hanya boleh diam di kamarmu. Belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Titik!"

"Oh ayolah _aniki_ , ujian kelulusan masih beberapa bulan lagi. Tenang saja aku pasti akan belajar setelah ini. Jadi, bagaimana sekarang kau akan mengizinkanku pergi, kan?"

Tangan terkatup di depan wajah. Gelengan Kyuubi membuat Naruto mendesah pasrah. Genggaman dilepaskan paksa, Naruto berontak dan berniat meninggalkan tempat beradu opini.

"Selangkah saja keluar dari rumah ini, aku akan menyusun menu belajar paling kejam untukmu, Naruto!"

Sang adik memilih berlalu dengan menjulurkan lidah. Sebuah seringai darinya sukses membuat alis Kyuubi berdenyut tak terima.

"Terserah! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi denganmu, _baka aniki!_ " lanjutnya apatis mencoba memprovokasi emosi.

 ** _Twitch_**

Perempatan muncul di kening sang pemuda. Oke, tidak ada pilihan lain. Kyuubi akan melakukan apa pun untuk menggagalkan pertemuan Naruto dengan Sasuke sialan itu. Terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk meremehkan seorang Namikaze Kyuubi! Terlalu nekat dan riskan jika berani mengusik rubah ganas sepertinya! Jangan salah, tampang boleh kasanova tapi hati sudah jelas dan nyata— _Adolf Hitler!_

 _Yes,_ Kyuubi Hitler.

 **.**

 **.**

Semua sudah siap. Termasuk menyiapkan mesin mobil sang Ayah agar tetap berada dalam keadaan prima. Hanya menyita waktu selama lima belas menit saja Kyuubi kini sudah _standby_ di dalam mobil. Sengaja memarkirkan di tempat yang rimbun pepohonan. Mengingat setelah ini ia akan melakukan pergerakan, membuntuti BMW hitam yang terparkir di dekat gerbang kediamannya. Sementara si empunya tengah menebar pesona di depan sang Ibunda dan adiknya yang tertawa bahagia.

 _Minta dihajar barangkali si anak ayam itu_. Kyuubi mendecih dan remasan pada setir mobil menguat. Naruto lantas berjalan dan memasuki mobil yang pintunya telah dibukakan oleh Sasuke. Sejurus kemudian mobil melaju dan meninggalkan Kyuubi yang sengaja baru menstarter mesin. Bagaimanapun misi kali ini jangan sampai terendus oleh yang bersangkutan. Bisa berabeh jika ia mengalami kegagalan. Toh bukan hanya kecolongan, tapi Kyuubi juga bisa menanggung malu berkepenjangan. Maka ia putuskan untuk menjaga jarak.

Meter demi meter, hingga belasan kilometer jarak yang telah mereka tempuh dalam lima belas menit. Terpujilah jalanan Konoha yang cukup lengang sore itu, meskipun hari menunjuk akhir pekan. Jam kecil yang menempel di atas _dashboard_ menunjuk pukul setengah tiga sore, dan kini Kyuubi sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

 _Konoha Amusement Park._

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Kyuubi mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan Naruto yang memasuki gerbang lalu membeli tiket. Sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata dan topi yang menutupi rambut pirangnya. Langkah Kyuubi mendadak terhenti begitu melihat mereka yang juga berhenti di sebuah kedai, memesan eskrim. Kyuubi ikut mengantri meski terpaut jarak cukup jauh. Sampai keduanya berpindah tempat, duduk di atas kursi besi panjang. Sebuah semak di samping kiri tertangkap manik rubi. Kyuubi menyeringai.

Dengan beringas Naruto menjlati gelato rasa jeruk. Sirat gugup kentara terwakilkan dari gerakannya. Sementara di samping tempatnya duduk, Sasuke juga sedang menikmati gelato rasa _moccacino_ dengan tenang. Benar-benar berkebalikan.

" _Dobe_ , kau sangat menyukainya atau memang sedang kehausan?" Naruto refleks mengangguk namun menggeleng sedetik kemudian. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Mana yang benar?"

Bibir yang cukup belepotan dengan krim dan toping dihapus kasar menggunakan punggung tangan. "Dua-duanya." Bisik Naruto gugup.

Sasuke semi tergelak melihat respon gadisnya. "Tidak perlu segugup itu. Berkaca sana, wajahmu semerah kepiting rebus."

Naruto _blushing_ , tapi sebisa mungkin ditahan.

"Ini semua salahmu, _teme!_ Seenaknya saja menghilang dan tidak memberiku kabar. Sekarang malah seenaknya menyeretku ke sini."

"Kencan. Ini kencan pertama kita, Naruto sayang."

 _Blushing_ lagi. Oh, kepala Naruto mau meledak saja rasanya.

 _"Baka teme!"_

Di balik semak-semak, Kyuubi menjilat es krim rasa apelnya dengan beringas. Sebelah tangan yang menganggur digunakan untuk menahan sebuah benda. Pemandangan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah bercanda tawa—seolah dunia milik berdua dalam bidikan teropongnya, sukses membuat emosinya menanjak drastis. Kurang ajar betul anak ayam itu! Bisa-bisanya Naruto terlihat begitu bahagia saat bersama dengan Sasuke. Padahal saat bermain dengannya di zaman krucil dulu, Naruto tidak pernah memasang eskpresi selain merengut dengan wajah banjir airmata.

Kembali pada pasangan yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Naruto membuka kemasan tisu basah dan memberikannya selembar pada Sasuke. Keduanya membersihkan noda lengket yang menempel di telapak tangan dan mulut masing-masing. Melihat Naruto yang tidak kunjung tuntas dengan pekerjaan di bagian bibir membuat Sasuke gemas, lantas menghapus noda bekas krim yang menempel menggunakan jempol, menyapunya perlahan. Naruto yang diperlakukan demikian melayang—siap pingsan kapan saja.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengan _aniki_ mu tadi. Apakah dia baik-baik saja jika tahu kita pergi hanya berdua?"

Naruto telah kembali tenang. "Biarkan saja, itu salahnya sendiri karena terlalu keras kepala. Meski dia menguntit kita hingga ke mari, bersembunyi di semak belukar pun aku tidak peduli. Biar dia tahu seberapa serius hubungan ini."

Kyuubi di balik semak-semak, bersin dua kali.

Mendengarnya Sasuke terhenyak singkat, namun kembali menatap Naruto lembut. "Hoo, anak pintar." Telapak tangan terjulur untuk mengelus surai pirang.

"Um _teme_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Tanya apa?"

Jari jemari Naruto bertaut. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, terutama antara kau dan _aniki?_ Kenapa dia menjadi begitu emosi pada semua yang berbau Uchiha? _Ano ne_ , waktu aku tidak sengaja mengintip ke kamarnya. Aku melihat sebuah poster berlambang kipas keluargamu, hancur penuh coretan mengerikan."

Pandangan Sasuke mengedar ke atas langit. Ingatannya melayang dan berhenti pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat ia berada di akademi. Senyum singkat bertengger manis di wajah sang Uchiha muda.

"Cerita yang sangat panjang _dobe_ , mungkin bisa membutuhkan waktu berminggu-minggu untuk menjelaskannya."

Naruto mencibir. "Berlebihan."

Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduk. Serius, berdongeng mengenai masa lalu akan sangat membosankan.

"Kau begitu penasaran? Baiklah akan kupersingkat. Tapi ada satu kekeliruan dari pernyataanmu. Mengenai siapa punya masalah dengan siapa, itu Kyuubi- _san_ dengan _aniki_."

" _Hee_ , jadi kau punya seorang _aniki?_ "

Sebuah anggukan sebagai respon. "Tiga tahun lebih tua."

Keduanya mendadak terdiam. Sesaat pemandangan _roll coaster_ yang melintas di depan mata menarik atensi Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, teriakan dan euforia khas taman bermain begitu kental terasa, sehingga mengikis konsentrasi. Fokusnya yang terburai—susah payah mencerna pernyataan Sasuke seolah menghasilkan jawaban ajaib dari semua teka-teki. Fakta bahwa Kyuubi dan Itachi ada apa-apanya di masa lalu membuat rasa penasaran sang gadis semakin membuncah.

"Jadi?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Hal paling dibencinya adalah mengingat masa lalu, namun ia lebih benci lagi untuk mengungkit sesuatu yang berada di luar kapasitasnya. Posisi Sasuke yang hanya sebagai korban mengenai perdebatan klise antara Itachi-Kyuubi, membuatnya merasa tidak begitu berhak untuk membuka suara. Namun mengingat seseorang yang meminta adalah gadisnya, ia tidak punya pilihan.

"Ini karena..."

Suara Sasuke mendadak mengecil dan lenyap dari pendengaran. Kyuubi lantas bergerak tak nyaman di posisi. Sesekali mengumpat karena melewatkan momen krusial, hingga ia tidak merasakan sebuah langkah mendekat dan mengeliminasi jarak. Sebuah kaki jenjang berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan telapak tangan terjulur, berniat membekap mulut sang Namikaze sulung—dan,

 ** _GREP_**

 ** _BRUK_**

 ** _SREK_**

Sasuke dan Naruto lantas terlonjak begitu mendengar suara gaduh di sebelah kirinya. Lengkap dengan semak yang bergoyang dan mengeluarkan debu. Nekat, dua pasang kaki itu melangkah dan mengecek, barangkali sesosok hewan langka kabur dari kebun binatang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkencan. Namun ternyata bukan hanya langka yang ditemukan, tetapi juga dilindungi di suaka margasatwa.

Naruto dan Sasuke serempak merengut saat melihat rubah berekor sembilan ditindih seekor gagak raksasa.

" _Aniki?_ " teriak keduanya.

Sontak saja Naruto dan Sasuke saling berhadapan dengan raut heran, meski lebih mendominasi dari wajah Naruto yang meminta penjelasan. Sasuke terlatih peka dan membaca suasana lantas berdeham. "Perkenalkan dia Itachi, _aniki_ yang kumaksud tadi."

Itachi bangkit berdiri sembari menepuk _jeans_ nya yang berdebu, tersenyum lembut, menjabat uluran tangan Naruto. "Salam kenal calon adik ipar." Dan sukses membuat alis pirang Kyuubi merengut murka.

"Salam kenal, Itachi- _nii_." Balas Naruto sopan. Tatapan beralih menatap Kyuubi yang bangkit dengan wajah keki.

Mulai menginterogasi. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau menguntitku ya, _aniki?_ Wah benar-benar menggelikan. Sasuke ayo pergi dan tinggalkan saja si _baka aniki_ ini. Keberadaannya bisa sangat mengganggu."

Jika hati Kyuubi terbuat dari _potato chips_ mungkin saat ini sudah melebur menjadi remahan tanpa makna. Kasarnya seperti debu tertiup angin; tak berdaya dan tak berharga.

Itachi tergerak empati.

"Bukan begitu Naruto- _chan_ , Kyuubi dan aku punya janji dan sengaja bertemu di sini. Dia tidak sedang menguntitmu, tenang saja." Kyuubi sontak melotot tak percaya. "Nah Sasuke, ajak Naruto berkeliling. Tujuan kalian ke mari tentu untuk menikmati semua wahana, kan? Jangan hiraukan kami, kau fokus saja dengan kencan kalian."

Tatapan selidik Sasuke mendapat respon berupa kedipan dari sebelah mata Itachi. Merasa mengerti sang adik memilih untuk menarik lengan Naruto dan meninggalkan dua pemuda yang lebih tua. Kyuubi mendecih sembari memalingkan muka. Emosinya berlipat ganda.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesosok pria jangkung datang membawa dua buah gelas plastik berbeda warna di kedua tangan. Berjalan mendekati Kyuubi yang duduk dengan wajah tertekuk bak rok rempel siswi SMA Konoha.

"Minumlah," pintanya sembari menyodorkan gelas berwarna _peach_. "Setidaknya bisa membuatmu baikan."

Mencoba ketus, "Tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak haus."

"Kalau begitu minumlah jika nanti haus." Bukan Itachi namanya kalau tidak kehabisan cara. Decihan sebal Kyuubi terburai.

"Astaga cerewet sekali. Iya nanti aku minum, sekalian catat hutangku."

Itachi memilih duduk dan mengabaikan lolongan protes Kyuubi yang sepertinya tidak terima ketika pantat seksinya menduduki permukaan kursi yang sama. Bergerak sedikit, Kyuubi menjaga jarak cukup jauh dengan Itachi.

"Harus dicatat sebagai hutang ya? Padahal aku sangat ikhlas mentraktir teman lama."

"Sayang sekali keriput sialan, tapi aku bukan temanmu."

"Oh benar, kau memang bukan temanku."

"Kau lebih pantas dianggap musuh."

"Ya, aku musuhmu dan sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi keluarga."

Saling melempar sarkas, dua-duanya memasang eskpersi berbeda. Kyuubi mendadak panas hati. "Jangan bermimpi Itachi! Memang siapa yang mau menjadi keluargamu? Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus berhubungan dengan kalian!"

Itachi tergelak. "Hei, hei, hei. Jangan begitu Kyuu. Kalau Tuhan berkehendak mengabulkan kalimatmu tadi, bagaimana? Kau belum menikah lho."

"Persetan! Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Pertempuran itu tidak akan selesai jika saja Itachi tidak memilih untuk berhenti bicara. Membiarkan Kyuubi menang satu kosong darinya. Biarlah, ia terlalu sibuk menatap langit sore yang meredup. Membiarkan ingatannya melayang ke beberapa waktu silam dan berhenti ketika sosok pria yang duduk di sampingnya tengah mengenakan seragam polisi.

Masa-masa di akademi dulu. Senyum Itachi terpatri singkat.

Kyuubi perlahan bisa menikmati kesunyian, setidaknya ia tidak mau menambah suasana menjadi semakin menyebalkan. Mengingat kedatangan Itachi saat ini adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan dari yang sangat menyebalkan. Sesaat ia menyesali tindakan membuntuti Naruto, namun tidak—Kyuubi menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ini lebih baik daripada harus membiarkan Naruto berduaan dengan siluman ayam yang mencari kesempatan di balik pengawasan.

Sunyi semakin mendominasi, Itachi gatal setengah mati. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ucapnya basa-basi dan respon rubi yang berputar malas dari Kyuubi.

"Cih. Belagak basa-basi." Jengkel sungguhan, sulung Namikaze ini memelototi Itachi. "Kurasa kau tahu fungsi sepasang mata untuk apa—ah hampir saja lupa, kedua matamu kan hanya berfungsi melihat hal-hal porno."

Itachi lagi-lagi hanya bisa tergelak. Demi Tuhan, reaksi Kyuubi saat ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Terpujilah genetik keluarga Namikaze yang mampu mencetak dan memproduksi manusia sejenis Kyuubi. Humoris sekali.

"Cukup Kyuu, aku tahu kau gemar melucu tapi tidak perlu seketerlaluan itu."

Kyuubi merengut tak terima. "Melucu? Dasar sinting."

Oke, suara tawa Itachi pecah saat ini.

Berdeham singkat. "Sepertinya kau masih menaruh dendam padaku ya, Kyuu? Wow cukup setia, hampir sepuluh tahun berlalu tapi kau masih saja membenciku. Apa tidak ada kesempatan untukku memperbaiki semuanya?"

"Tidak. Semua sudah terlambat. Dan jangan berkata seolah kau akrab denganku. Perbaiki? Memang apa yang harus diperbaiki? Kalaupun ada, maka itu hidupmu! Sekalian reparasi juga otakmu agar tidak mengganggu orang lain."

"Memang apa hubungan otak dengan mengganggu hidup?"

"Pikir saja sendiri! Kalau tidak ya kau tanyakan pada pakar psikologi agar sekalian dijebloskan ke rumah sakit jiwa!"

"Wow pedas dan sangat menarik. Rupanya Kyuubi yang kukenal belum sedikitpun berubah."

"Cih."

Itachi membenarkan posisi. Memotong jarak duduk namun Kyuubi buru-buru bergerak menjauh.

"Oh _please,_ jangan dekat-dekat! Nanti aku bisa tertular virus." Ketus kalimatnya membuat Itachi menatap lurus dengan sirat serius. "Lebih baik kau pulang saja ke habitatmu dan jangan mengganggu aktifitasku! Oh tapi sebelum itu, aku akan membayar hutang yang tadi." Tangannya merogoh sebuah saku dan memberikan uang kertas bernominal dolar. Itachi masih setia dengan raut datar.

" _Sorry_ Kyuu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu." Kyuubi terhenyak, namun kembali tenang. "Ambil kembali uang itu, aku tulus mentraktirmu."

"Tidak-"

"Ambil."

Dan gerakan Kyuubi terhenti saat tangan Itachi menarik telapak tangannya, memberikan uang miliknya tanpa raut berdosa. Senyum menyebalkan musuh bebuyutannya membuat pening di kepala Kyuubi semakin parah.

"Yah, cukup mengejutkan jika kita akan berakhir menjadi keluarga. Siapa sangka adikku akan berjodoh dengan adikmu."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jika kita tidak akan pernah menjadi keluarga! Begitu juga dengan adik ayammu itu. Sampai bumi kiamat pun dia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Narutoku!"

Itachi menghela napas berat. Benar-benar _siscom_ keras kepala.

"Jadi kau serius masih dendam padaku? Oh ayolah Kyuu, ini masalah Sasuke dan Naruto. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah kita dulu. Jika orang yang kau benci adalah aku, kenapa harus berimbas pada mereka juga?"

"Hei, keriput mesum sialan! Kau lupa jika si ayam itu juga bermasalah denganku?" Mendadak kepala Itachi pening dihiasi kunang-kunang saat teringat kejadian beberapa waktu silam.

Hampir saja ia lupa.

"Jangan kau pikir jika aku hanya menaruh benci padamu saja ya! Aku sangat membenci kalian berdua. _Well,_ aku masih bisa terima ketika kalian menginjak-injak harga diriku saat di akademi polisi. Aku toleransi karena itu tindakan nepotisme dari keluargamu! Namun sekarang jelas berbeda. Naruto bukan sesuatu yang bisa kalian permainkan. Dia bukan status yang bisa kalian rebut seperti beberapa tahun lalu!"

Sebuah kilasan memori mengantar Itachi untuk mengingatnya. Sebuah insiden yang sebenarnya tidak begitu parah. Ini hanya masalah pribadi saja, tapi Kyuubi menganggapnya lebih dari kasus dunia. Itachi paham mati jika dulu Kyuubi menaruh rasa iri berlebih padanya. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat mereka menjadi rival secara sepihak (karena bagaimanapun Itachi tidak pernah menganggap demikian). Fakta bahwa dua tahun berada di akademi yang sama namun dengan takdir yang berbeda. Kyuubi sepertinya masih tidak terima ketika Itachi mendapat pangkat menjanjikan dalam waktu singkat. Dan itu berlaku pula untuk Sasuke. Keduanya berjaya di atas penderitaan Kyuubi yang untuk mendapat perhatian petinggi saja sulit. Setiap hari mendapat _penalty._ Sampai ia sadar dan _kekeuh_ menganggap bahwa ada kecurangan di balik semuanya. Meski kenyataan tidak mengatakan demikian, hanya menjelaskan bahwa polisi bukan pilihan terbaik dan jati diri Kyuubi. Merasa muak atas ketidakterimaan diperlakukan diskriminatif, Kyuubi memilih keluar dan melanjutkan studi di bidang yang dikuasinya di negeri Hitler.

"Oke Kyuu aku mengerti akan alasanmu. Tapi itu masa lalu. Lagipula seseorang yang sebenarnya kau benci adalah aku, bukan Sasuke. Setidaknya jangan lampiaskan kebencian itu pada orang lain. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat mereka bahagia?"

Kyuubi memilih menulikan diri. Kalimat Itachi bagai pemanis buatan. Manis karena penipuan dan sangat tidak menyehatkan.

"Maaf Kyuu, tapi sekarang aku ada dipihak mereka. Dan tentu saja, aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau mau memberikan restu."

"Sudah kuduga, kedatanganmu ke mari atas panggilan _ototou_ mu tersayang. Dasar licik."

Itachi menatap lurus. "Kau tidak ingin melihat Naruto bahagia?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin dia bahagia!"

"Maka biarkan adikku untuk membahagiakannya."

"Ha?"

"Aku tahu benar siapa adikku dan bagaimana sifatnya. Aku juga percaya padanya. Kau tidak lihat wajah Naruto saat ini?" kalimat Itachi menuntun kepala Kyuubi untuk menatap lurus ke arah Naruto yang tertawa bahagia bersama Sasuke saat bermain komedi putar. Sebuah denyut tak nyaman menyerang hati Kyuubi.

Ia melanjutkan. "Apa kau akan merampasnya? Senyum bahagia adikmu sendiri? Kita sama-sama seorang kakak, dan aku mengerti apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, semata-mata untuk membahagiakan orang yang kau cintai. Tapi Kyuu, jika kau berusaha mencabut akar saat pohon itu mulai berbuah. Maka yang terjadi adalah kerusakan. Sama seperti hubungan yang kau tentang sekarang, yang merupakan sumber kebahagiaan Naruto. Kurasa aku tidak bisa membenarkan sikapmu Kyuu. Kau bisa menghancurkannya."

Kyuubi diam tidak menimpal. Sesuatu dalam hatinya begitu terasa aneh dan tak nyaman. Kyuubi merasa kalimat Itachi barusan telah menyentil area terlarang. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Berisik, Itachi! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Sulung Uchiha menatap Kyuubi tajam, "Berhenti menyangkal Kyuu. Aku yakin kau tahu jawabannya. Maka saranku, ikuti apa yang menjadi kata hatimu."

Sial. Kyuubi lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Sebenarnya ia tahu akan hal ini. Namun berusaha sebisa mungkin diabaikan bahkan dilupakan. Kyuubi tidak mau mengakui jika senyum tulus penuh kebahagiaan yang Naruto tebar saat ini adalah karena bersama Sasuke. Kyuubi benci mengakuinya.

Sebagai seorang kakak, apa yang Itachi katakan memang benar adanya. Kyuubi hanya ingin membuat Naruto bahagia dan tidak terbersit niatan untuk merampas sumber kebahagiaannya. Tapi kenapa harus Sasuke? Kenapa harus salah satu dari keluarga Uchiha? Kenapa harus ada sangkut pautnya dengan _dia?_

"Jangan bilang kau menentang hubungan ini karena menyukaiku, Kyuu?"

Sontak alis Kyuubi teracung galak. "Ha? Atas dasar apa aku menyukaimu?"

"Ya habis sejak SMA, kau selalu mengajakku bertarung, mengejarku, dan melakukan hal konyol. Lalu sekarang kau menjadi pihak yang menentang hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Bukankah itu sudah cukup jelas membuktikan bahwa kau tidak terima dengan status saudara ipar kita? Kau ingin aku yang menikah denganmu, kan?"

Tiga buah perempatan muncul secara bergantian di kening Kyuubi. "Jangan seenaknya kalau bicara, keriput mesum! Kau kira aku homo sepertimu, ha? Aku masih normal, brengsek!"

Itachi banjir tawa geli. "Jangan _tsundere_ Kyuu, aku bisa melamarmu jika kau mau."

"Tidak! Ah dan jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu! Pergi jauh-jauh dariku, sana!"

Kyuubi bangkit dari duduk saat Itachi semakin gencar mencubit permukaan kulitnya. Sesekali merinding nista, tidak terima bagaimana bisa Itachi melakukan tindak asusila padanya. Tawa puas Itachi sukses membuat Kyuubi muntab.

"Aku baru akan melepaskanmu setelah kau merestui hubungan mereka, Kyuu!"

"Tidak brengsek! Oi, lepaskan. Kau menjijikan!"

Demi racun sianida! Baru kali ini Kyuubi merasa terpojok dan tak berdaya. Baru kali ini juga ia merasa sependapat dan menerima pernyataan Itachi—musuh bebuyutannya.

 _Double sialan_! Lagi-lagi ia kalah telak oleh Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum Kushina belum juga surut sejak lima menit yang lalu. Manik violetnya bergerak semangat ke setiap penjuru. Sesuatu yang baru tertangkap bidikannya, dua kursi di meja makan terisi dua tamu tampan.

"Wah, seperti mimpi saja kedatangan dua Uchiha malam ini. _Gomen ne,_ aku tidak menyiapkan masakan yang spesial untuk kalian."

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa Kushina- _san_. Ini salah kami yang tidak memberitahu dulu jika akan mampir."

"Jangan sungkan Itachi- _kun_ , rumah ini selalu terbuka untuk kalian. Hm tapi sayang sekali, harusnya Fugaku dan Mikoto- _chan_ juga ikut bergabung." Nada kecewa terselip dari kalimat Kushina, Minato mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, kami mengerti karena mereka sangat sibuk. Ini saja sudah cukup, suatu kehormatan bisa dikunjungi Itachi yang super sibuk."

"Ah tidak juga Minato- _san_ , kebetulan aku memang sedang cuti. Pekerjaanku tidak begitu menyita waktu." Tangan tergibas di depan wajah. Kyuubi lantas mendecih. "Lagipula mumpung saya berada di Konoha, maka rasanya tidak sopan jika tidak berkunjung ke mari."

Kushina mengangguk bahagia. Senyum semakin lebar di sepanjang wajahnya. "Uh benar-benar nostalgia setiap melihat Itachi- _kun_ dan Kyuubi. Jadi ingat beberapa tahun lalu."

Kyuubi membatu. Itachi tersenyum manis. Sementara sisanya sibuk menyantap makanan masing-masing. "Jadi Naruto, bagaimana _double date_ nya hari ini?"

Naruto dipaksa berhenti dari aktifitas mengunyah. Lalu mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya sekilas. Kyuubi merasa ganjal dengan kalimat sang Ibu. _Double date?_ Alisnya bertaut heran.

" _Kaasan_ , yang kencan aku bukan _aniki_. Dia hanya menggangguku sepanjang waktu tadi." Kyuubi merutuk jengkel dalam hati. Sendok platinum nyaris bengkok akibat tindakannya.

" _Ara,_ sampai lupa! _Kaasan_ kadang suka khilaf kalau ingat kakakmu ini adalah laki-laki. Padahal kalau dia terlahir sebagai perempuan, sudah _kaasan_ restui untuk menjadi isteri Itachi- _kun_."

Kelimanya _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Membiarkan Kushina tertawa bak seorang raja menang _lotere_ senilai ratusan juta. Kyuubi yang berada di ambang batas sabar hanya bisa menahan, sampai akhirnya meledak.

" _Kaasan_ , jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku masih normal."

"Memang siapa yang bilang jika kau abnormal, Kyuu?" Kushina membalikan pertanyaan dan membuat Kyuubi bungkam sembari mengerang keki.

Itachi tertawa, ikut terbawa suasana bersama Minato. Sementara Naruto sibuk dengan menu makan malamnya—kelaparan.

Mungkin satu-satunya yang tenang hanya Uchiha Sasuke di pojokan sana.

Berinisiatif menyudahi, Minato berdeham. "Sudahlah Kushina. Ayo Sasuke dan Itachi, lauknya tambah lagi."

Keduanya mengangguk. Membuat ruang makan berubah sunyi. Hanya meninggalkan denting sendok dan piring. Sampai tak terasa baik dari keenam kepala, semuanya telah selesai dengan aktifitas makan malam. Mereka kembali memecah suasana.

"Jadi Itachi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Kudengar kau sekarang menjabat sebagai Inspektur Jenderal? Wah tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Seperti baru kemarin saja melihat kalian bertiga sama-sama belajar di akademi."

Pernyataan Minato sontak mengubah atmosfer menjadi kaku. Terutama Kyuubi yang tumben menjadi banyak diam dan bungkam. Suatu hal mengejutkan mengingat pertemuan seminggu yang lalu, ia menjadi pihak paling atraktif dan mencuri perhatian.

"Saya sendiri tidak menyangka bisa secepat ini, Minato- _san._ Padahal saya masih ingat setiap akhir pekan sewaktu SMA dulu sering menginap di sini."

Keduanya tertawa seolah mengabaikan sisa kepala yang ada. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto sibuk mengobrol, entah membicarakan apa. Yang jelas cukup membuat Kyuubi merengut tak suka. Itachi mendadak terdiam dan detik selanjutnya mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya Minato- _san_ , kedatangan saya kemari untuk menjadi wakil dari _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ yang tidak bisa hadir. Ini mengenai pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto."

Mendadak sunyi. Minato tiba-tiba diam seolah kehilangan ketenangan. Namun tidak seberapa dengan keraguan Kyuubi yang semakin menjadi. Di sebrang tempatnya duduk, Naruto menatap serius Itachi. Membuat sesuatu dalam hati Kyuubi lagi-lagi berdenyut nyeri.

Kembali membuka suara. "Pihak keluarga dari Otogakure sudah mempercayakan semuanya pada Sasuke, mereka meminta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir. Tapi mereka juga berjanji akan segera berkunjung untuk membahas masalah ini lebih lanjut lagi. Saya sebagai wakil dari Sasuke, memohon pada Namikaze- _san_ sekeluarga untuk percaya pada Sasuke. Adik saya sangat bisa diandalkan, terutama dalam setiap ucapan."

Minato tersenyum. "Kau terlalu formal Itachi, santailah sedikit. Kurasa aku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuubi." Tatapan sang Ayah beralih menatap anak sulungnya. Kyuubi terhenyak. "Memang kau tidak memberitahu yang lain, Kyuu?"

Ludah pahit diteguk susah payah. Kyuubi menggeleng, semakin menunduk.

Sementara Minato menghela napas. "Tiga hari yang lalu, aku sudah bicara dengan Kyuubi. Tapi sepertinya dia masih belum mengatakannya pada kalian."

Naruto penasaran. "Apa yang _tousan_ dan _aniki_ bicarakan?"

"Kyuu, kau tidak berniat menjelaskan? Atau _tousan_ yang jelaskan pada semuanya?"

"Tidak-" potongnya seketika. "Biar aku saja yang jelaskan."

Semakin dibuat penasaran, Kushina bahkan menatap sang anak sulung dengan tatap harap cemas. Sasuke masih sedatar papan tulis, Itachi menatap dengan sirat serius. Sementara Naruto, kedua safirnya memancar kengerian yang bercampur rasa penasaran.

Kyuubi gelisah. "Um, sebenarnya-" Kushina dan Naruto membeo. Kyuubi duduk tegap, memaksa untuk menatap ke depan. "Oke karena _tousan_ mempercayakan semuanya padaku, maka aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, apa adanya."

Naruto meneguk ludah. "Pernikahan ini-"

Tatapan sang kakak terarah lurus padanya. " _Tousan_ telah memberikan izin. Ayahku Namikaze Minato, memberikan izin pada Sasuke ayam—bukan, Uchiha Sasuke untuk menikah dengan Naruto."

"SERIUS?"

Sang gadis nyaris terlonjak namun niatan terhenti merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. "Dan..."

Itachi bosan menyimak. "Maaf Kyuu, bisa untuk tidak membuat kami penasaran?"

Kyuubi mengerang. "Kalau tidak mau mendengar pendapatku, pulang saja sana!"

Permintaan maaf melayang bersama kekehan pelan Itachi. Kyuubi menarik napas. Keputusannya sudah bulat, ia harus mengatakan semuanya. Apa adanya.

"Dan aku mengizinkanmu untuk menikah dengan adikku, Sasuke. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Oh Tuhan." Naruto menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, sebuah genggaman tangan Sasuke di tangan sang gadis mengganggu fokus Kyuubi. "Silahkan _tousan_ lanjutkan."

Minato tersenyum singkat. "Ya seperti yang Kyuubi katakan tadi. Benar jika aku sudah merestui hubungan kalian setelah mempertimbangkan matang-matang. Dan sepertinya Kyuubi pun begitu. Namun ada satu syarat yang harus Sasuke- _kun_ penuhi."

Lantas semua pasang mata menatap ke arah pemuda raven yang masih memasang wajah kalem. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Selama Naruto masih mengeyam bangku pendidikan, aku tidak bisa mengizinkan kau menyentuhnya. Maksudku—ya, kau tahu apa maksudku, Sasuke- _kun_. Kumohon jaga dan sayangi puteriku, adik Kyuubi. Dia memang merepotkan tapi Naruto adalah anak yang baik."

Kushina terharu nyaris meneteskan air mata. Naruto mematung tak percaya.

"Anda bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada saya. Puteri anda, adik Kyuubi- _niisan_ pasti akan saya jaga. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan restu yang telah anda berikan."

"Panggil aku _tousan,_ Sasuke- _kun_. Kau akan menjadi menantuku sebentar lagi."

Sasuke membungkuk dalam. Senyum lega Itachi sangat berkebalikan dengan Naruto yang berlinang airmata, Kushina menghambur untuk memberikan pelukan. Kyuubi nampak ingin menyerukan sesuatu namun ditahannya.

"Kau jangan senang dulu, Sasuke!" Namun akhirnya ia membuka suara. "Aku memberimu restu bukan berarti aku telah menerimamu sepenuhnya ya! Ingat, Naruto adalah adikku yang berharga. Jika kau tidak bisa membahagiakannya baik sebagai teman, kakak, dan suami—aku pastikan kau berumur pendek! Jangan sentuh adikku sampai ia benar-benar pantas untuk disentuh, apalagi menghamilinya! Aku akan mematahkan lehermu jika sampai hal itu terjadi."

"Terima kasih Kyuubi- _niisan_ , saya berjanji akan menjaga Naruto. Percayakan semuanya pada saya."

Pandangan Kyuubi beralih menatap Naruto yang sesenggukan. " _Aniki._." bisiknya.

Kyuubi merasa tidak nyaman memutar rubinya malas. "Dengar Naruto, kalau sampai si anak ayam ini menyakitimu. Pulang saja ke rumah, biar _aniki_ yang hajar dia sampai babak belur."

" _Aniki,_ kau tidak sedang bercanda? Kau serius dengan perkataanmu, kan?"

"Dua belas rius, _baka imotou._ "

Tangis Naruto pecah. "Huwaaaaa _oniichan daisuki!_ "

Detik berikutnya Kyuubi pun ikut menyemburkan airmata begitu mendengar kalimat Naruto. "Cih _kuso_. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Naruto? Kenapa kau baru menyebutku _oniichan_ setelah sekian lama aku meminta dengan sangat amat namun kau mengabaikannya? Hiks, Sasuke sialan! Kau telah meracuni otak polos adikku."

Minato mengelus bahu Kyuubi yang bergetar. Itachi membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih, _otousan_."

Dan malam itupun berakhir dalam suka cita. Sikap defensif Kyuubi di awal, akhirnya melunak dan pernikahan kini berada tepat di depan mata. Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri di beranda. Menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bulan dan bintang. Kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam.

"Kau yakin jika orangtuamu sudah memberi restu?"

Sasuke menyesap _cola_. "Kenapa _dobe,_ kau ragu? Tanyakan saja pada Itachi jika kau ingin bukti."

Naruto menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang Sasuke. "Aku percaya. Maka dari itu aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Kapan kau akan membawaku ke Otogakure?"

Sasuke terhenyak namun kembali tenang. "Kau ingin ke mana?" ulangnya merasa salah dengar.

"Aku ingin bertemu kedua orangtuamu, Sasuke."

Ludah diteguk susah payah. "Kapan?"

"Terserah, tapi bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" senyum mentari mengaburkan kegugupan Sasuke untuk sesaat.

Napas berat dihembuskan. "Kapan-kapan saja ya."

" _Hee,_ kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Oniknya menatap jauh ke langit malam. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga Tuhan memberikannya kekuatan dalam menghadapi situasi satu ini. Mengajak pujaan hati bertemu keluarga adalah impian terbesarnya, namun—ah sudahlah. Cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Maka Sasuke mengangguk sebagai respon iya, dan Naruto memeluknya mesra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To be Continued._**

* * *

 **A/N :** Sebelumnya mohon maaf karena nyepam, nyampah apalah apalah di email. Saya memperbaiki 8 chapter dari typo dan kroco-kroconya. Gatel rasanya tiap saya baca ulang dan lihat tulisan yang bala. Beberapa perubahan juga saya lakukan, demi kenyamanan. Semoga readers berkenan dengan sedikit rombakan ini :)

This is balasan review chapter kemarin, cekidot!

 **Namikazehyunli :** Wah jangan bilang langsung demam meriang, bisa sampe panas dingin :p Akhirnya saya kabulkan permintaan izin mengizinkan. Haha meski kecepatan tapi semoga nyampe tujuan saya yah XD

 **Rin Haruna :** Haha nah buremnya kaya begitu, model yakuza tahun 70an. Dijamin nyentrik bin eksentrik penampilan Kyuubi minggu kemarin. Kushina di antara takut suami sama imej depan Uchiha. Maklum kan Namikaze masih kalah stay cool sama mereka OTL. Saya belom kepikiran jodohin mereka, entar kalo ItaKyu jadi budget buat hajat makin melar wkwk

 **Amaa Najma :** Terima kasih ama~ chapter baru sudah bisa diseruput.

 **Hunkailovers :** ne, terima kasih hun *big hug*

 **Chabyqueen :** Flashback ga begitu banyak, cuman beberapa deskripsi asal-usul dendam kesumat Kyuubi di chapter ini. Silakan dinikmati~

 **Ringohanazono :** chapter baru, silakan dinikmati~

 **Versetta :** Sudah cukup kah momen di chapter ini? Haha semoga belum ya #dibuang. Maapin ya, Sasu kebanyakan mengonsumsi makanan dengan kadar glukosa tinggi.

 **Shin shakura 11 :** Ada udang di balik layar #eh. Sudah saya singgung di chapter ini, silakan dinikmati~

 **Arikrisnadewi :** Terima kasih, ne chapter 8 sudah di update. Silakan dinikmati~

 **Za666 :** Haha all hail ke siscoman Kyuubi emang bikin ngurut dada, ga boleh ngeluh ngadepin rubah macem si Kyuu ini. Semoga chapter ini ngakaknya dapet lagi ya *peluk Kyuu* Sudah diupdate chapter 8 nya silakan dinikmati~

 **Aiko Vallery :** Ne ne, chapter 8 sudah bisa dinikmati~

 **Arum Junie :** Kyuubi ngeselin demi Naru tercintah. Tapi kira-kira di chapter ini masih nyebelin ga? *toel2 cantik* Ga ada Kyuubi berulah, ga rame haha bener juga.

 **Sunrisehime :** Karena kalau angin doang sudah biasa. Ga papa ya? Sekalian memanifestasikan hubungan terlarang antara Guru-Murid. Kyuubi ga ngamuk ga asyik, kan? XDD

 **Khioneiyz :** Gomen agak ngaret, tiba-tiba saya menggalaukan sesuatu jadi pas ngetik terkendala beberapa hal. Tapi chapter 8 sudah bisa dinikmati, silakan~

 **Ayanara47 :** Kalau mau modelnya harus izin dulu sama saya wkwk. Semua misteri dan pertanyaan terjawab di chapter ini, semoga bisa membantu ya~ Banyak yang ngira Kyuu dan Tachi ada something tapi saya konfirmasi aja. Mereka di ff ini saya buat hate love(?) relationship. Kasarnya hubungan tom and jerry. Lagi marahan aja mereka udah cukup romantis banget buat saya #dibuang, jadi kemungkinan mereka ada love love syusyah. Tapi lihat situasi dan kondisi nanti saja ya. Ide saya suka melancong berubah haluan tanpa diprediksi wkwk. Pembukaan chap kemarin sebenarnya luapan hati saya langi fangirling Itachi #ketauan. Silakan dinikmati chapter barunya.

 **Dewi15 :** Chapter 8 sudah diupdate, silakan dinikmati hehe

 **Rin Naoko UchiNami :** Brocom Itachi detected, biar kaya di animenya, meski rasa sayang Itachi cuman lewat kebencian—cus it's too mainsetrum #dibuangItachi. Chapter ini menjawab semua rasa penasaran isteri-isteri Itachi tercinta, semoga bisa membantu XDD

 **Dwi341 :** Hoho urusan happy ending saya bisa jaminkan dari sekarang #heh. Makanya untuk kebahagiaan di akhir harus ada asem pahit di awal. Wah sudah membooking menma aja nih, kita lihat nanti mengingat Kyuubi sama Minato sengaja memberi syarat pada Sasuke.

 **Rose namikaze :** Sasuke berguru sama casanova makanya gratis—eh romantis U.U) silakan dinikmati chapter barunya.

Yosh terima kasih sekali lagi atas review-review yang bikin saya mesam-mesem pas baca. Sampai zumpa di chapter 9~


End file.
